Chasing You ( formally called The Source)
by L.M. Keck
Summary: Born from evil, fighting to stay good, and cursed in love, Brienne Moreau is chasing him, and he is chasing her.


**Part 1**

Ten years ago...

"I had the best dream father, he was even more handsome than the last time I remember, his red gold hair was like fire and his eyes deep blue, ocean blue." I sat back on the trailer of the porch in my favorite chair, looking to where Remy and his new girlfriend were kissing on the other. My father pushed the woman off himself and stood over me, anger in his eyes.

"Again? Where were you this time?" he asked me, a much more gentle smile of his face now. I must have been mistaken in thinking he was mad before, he was never mad at me unless I got a spell wrong. He was always telling me it was important to get them right, to be able to defend myself from the governance, from the ones that sought to take me away.

"We were on a beach, and we were playing in the sand. Can we go to the beach?" Father nodded, eyes crinkling in the corners as he looked at me. We had been training all year, much more that we did last year, and father said there was something big coming, he could feel it. When he felt it was safe, he promised to take me to see the ocean.

"Sure Bijou, but tell me, was there anything else in the dream? Anyone else, or just the two of you?" I loved when he called me 'little jewel', he never called the other children here any nicknames. He pushed some of my hair out of my eyes, it was tangled because I hated brushing it. Candace used to brush it for me, but she wasn't here anymore. Father said she wasn't ready for us, for the commitment it took to live out in the free magic like we did.

"He had _two_ parents, and they sat real close to us. His mother is so pretty!" I giggled finding it funny. In the dream she had played with my hair, threading her slender fingers through it while we played. My own mother died when I was born, I never got to feel her hands in my hair.

"I'm sure you thought so. What was his name love, the boy?" he asked me. I thought back, and remembered that we never even talked.

"Oh I don't know. Do you think he will come soon? Lilly said that the dreams meant I had a mate, isn't that like a boyfriend?" I asked, curious about why father never talked about boys. The other kids teased me about my dreams, they said cruel things about me when they thought I couldn't hear.

"Mates are something else, Bijou, and none of it is good," he told me, his eyes darkening to black as he said it. Whenever father talked about something that made him mad, the clouds darkened and his eyes switched to the color of night, as they did now.

"Is that why you try so many girlfriends? You haven't found your mate?" I asked him. He always had a girlfriend over.

"Your mother was my mate, and she left me." It was an old story he told me over and over, but understand why you could only have one mate, it seemed unfair.

"Mama died, I know. It's why I must stay with you, near you always."

"Yes Bijou, it's why I keep you close. It's why you can never leave me, and I cannot ever let you go now. You look so much like her, it eases me to have you safe here." I nodded my head at him, knowing that I was the only one that could cheer him up. I was the only one that could bring him back when he got too angry.

"Lilly said I won't ever have a mate because I'm weird, so don't worry." I padded his large arm, thick with his large muscles and light blonde hair. It was the same color as my own, it stood out almost white in the moonlight that was out tonight.

"You are strong and special, and Lilly is jealous of that, just as others will be envious of everything you can accomplish. You are a Moreau, and we were born from the king's blood, you are descended from the strongest magical blood ever to grace this plane. One day, you will be even stronger, even more powerful than me Bijou. But you must practice, do what you are told, because one day they are going to come for you, they are going to come for me, and we must fight back." I nodded my understanding and was rewarded by a rare smile from my father.

"Sebastian told me during spell lessons the other day that his father wants to leave. He thinks you are delusional and paranoid, he said you were starting to lose it, what does that mean?" I think I had an idea, but we didn't have any way for me to look the words up.

"People don't grow out of their bad habits, adults sometimes tease people too, so pay no attention to what the others say. They are only jealous, and those that aren't, are simply afraid of you. The weak fear the strong, it has been so since the beginning," He smoothed my hair back, looking in my eyes.

"You remember that spell I taught you?" I nodded again.

"The one that can confuse the eyes?" I asked. We had so many lessons and I wanted to please him by remembering.

"Yes, you can insert your vision into their own for a few seconds, and it makes them silly. Remember how many times you fell over?" he asked, and I laughed when thinking of it.

"Well, pick a good time and practice with the ones that tease you. It should teach them a lesson about picking on a Moreau." I smiled, knowing just when I was going to do it. Father placed his hand on my head, and a tickling feeling overcame my brain.

"Stop it father, that itches," I said, trying to scratch his hand away. He bent down to look in my eyes again, he looked sad again.

"Did you have good dreams Bijou?" he asked me and I nodded.

"I played on the beach!" I said.

"With who?" father asked, but when I went to think back my head hurt.

"I think it was just me," I said feeling sad. I rubbed my forehead and yawned, knowing I needed to go back to bed but not wanting to just yet.

"Bon," father said in French, and he pulled Penelope onto his lap once more. "Go back to bed love, we are going hunting tomorrow morning," he told me. Penelope smiled at me, her hand rubbing on my father's chest like I did with the stray cats that hung around.

"Hunting what?" I asked, excitement in my eyes. I had a new bow that my father bought for me last spring, and I didn't get to use it much. I could kill more game with my spells, but I liked using the weapons.

"Spies," he said smiling. I looked at him confused, but he starting kissing her again, and I made my way back towards my room, the woman's giggles echoing in my head all the way.

**Governance**

"_Can you feel it child?" I heard him ask me in his gentle, soothing voice. It was getting harder and harder to focus on his words, though I knew if I didn't things would only get worse for me. I dug my hands, currently tied to the headboard, into the paneling on the wall. I hardly had any nails left at all on the hand, but once I opened up a stub a shot of pain flew up my arm and cleared my mind._

_I felt the side of my head go from a sharp tingle, to searing pain. I screamed out, unable to contain it any longer. I felt a gloved hand cover my mouth, stifling my cries before they could hit the open air. My eyes were wide, nostrils flaring, as my body desperately tried to intake as much oxygen as possible._

_"Fight it Brienne, you must fight it," he shouted to me, this time in French. I was starting to get dizzy, knowing that soon I would be unconscious. _

_Distantly I heard the door to the trailer open, and in the next moment two men and a woman, armed with crossbows, were pointing them towards Remy. They looked from his form, to my own, and sputtered curses to each other. They talked a bit more, not in English or French, so I couldn't understand them but their tone was clear. The burning in my head was spreading to my face and I let out another garbled scream, the pain getting so intense that it came out more like a low moan._

_"I can't keep it off," I managed to call out, getting scared._

_"Remy, step away from her and you might be able to get out of this room alive," I heard the woman say in perfect French, she was staring at me and I at her._

_"Father, please." I pleaded with him, smelling the flesh start to burn. He was glancing wildly around the room like a cornered mouse. He swung his gaze back to me, reaching out with his hand right over my heart, and I screamed out when I saw a bolt go through his chest._

I woke up sweating, legs so tangled in the sheets I could scarcely get myself untangled in time to rush to the bathroom. I threw myself in front of the toilet and vomited up my late night snack.

"Brienne?" I heard JP call out from the doorjamb.

"I'm okay," I told him holding up a hand when he tried to approach.

"You should try those pills again," he suggested playing with his long brown hair that was sticking up in odd directions. Even first thing in the morning it looked great. Figures.

"I can never wake up when I take them, and I can't be tardy my first day," I said with a nervous laugh. It was another reminder of the day I had to face.

"You want a ride to school?" he asked helping me up as I rose to stand. My head swam and I had to brace myself on the sink ledge. I turned on the faucet and washed my hands and face with ice cold water in an attempt to clear the haze.

"No, can you imagine what everyone would say about me if you dropped me off on the back of your bike?" I said teasingly, but fully knowing it was true. I didn't know how I was going to explain JP as it was, and it wouldn't make it any better riding in on the back of his motorcycle.

"I still think you should do the online thing, you were doing pretty well." He seemed very nervous in the moment, he always fidgeting with his hair when he was feeling anxious about something. I was surprised he brought it up, though the idea wasn't without merit. I had been doing well, more like off the charts well, considering my unconventional schooling as a child. My caseworker even made me take some of the tests over, convinced I had cheated the first time.

"Yes, but if I want to get into a good college it will look better if go to St. Michael's. I have no history in traditional classes, I have no school record at all." I saw a muscle jump in JP's jaw. He felt protective of me, and not being there to stop what happened to my face still haunted him. I wasn't the only one who woke up with nightmares.

"So take the GED and go to college now, you can do the community college stuff for a while," he said, sounding a bit desperate. I shook my head, wishing it could be that easy.

"This was your idea in the first place JP. You were the one that called me in on this opportunity. Plus, you want me to go from never having been to school, to enrolling in college? Do you know how hard it is just to enroll in high school without so much as a birth certificate? Without this step, I'm going to have hard time moving on to anything else." I had begun to think it was impossible, without the help of the one social worker who gave a damn about me, I would have never been able to do this.

"I can't hustle my whole life J, I have to do better." He gave me a slight nod, the worried expression still stuck in his eyes.

"I know, but that place is going to be tough for you." He seemed like it was hard for him to say that to me, and I didn't take offense to it. I knew it was going to be hard.

"I've had worse JP." After I said it I looked up and faced the mirror, taking the time I did every morning to inspect my new face. Even after three years I still had a hard time recognizing myself, so much had changed.

The left side, from just behind my ear, up around my temple, and across the half of my eye socket, was one giant burned scar. My left eye, unlike my right, was a light blue rather than my natural brown. I looked like one of those husky dogs with different colored eyes. I ran my finger over my now uneven hairline, tracing the large square of affected area. If I splayed out my hand, it would be just about the size of it. I shook my curly blonde hair out of its bun and then dipped to replace it once again.

"I think that last graft worked well, the scarring looks lighter," JP said as he came up behind me. I nodded, knowing it really did look better than it had been before. He looked for a second like he was going to reach out and touch me, but he stopped himself and his hand dropped to the side.

"I'll be okay, you have to be there too, and don't the teachers usually have to be there before the students?" I reminded him. He dropped his head and fluffed his hair out, letting it fall naturally around his face. He was hiding his eyes from me, and it was unnerving to find him so secretive.

"JP!" I heard Veronica call out from the kitchen. She interrupted the question I was about to throw at JP in an attempt to figure out what was going on with him.

I could smell the coffee, and it was a reminder to myself that at least she was good for one thing. I felt him stiffen as she called out his name, but he relented as he usually did, and left me alone in the bathroom.

Grabbing my makeup out and starting on my usual routine had me feeling more settled, it truly didn't consist of much more than some mascara and a little liner on my good eye. I couldn't do much with the other so I never bothered with an excessive amount of makeup. My skin was still recovering from the last surgery and I couldn't put anything on it while it healed.

Finding my sad looking duffel bag in the living room near the couch, which was where I had been calling home for the last two weeks, I searched for my clothes. JP was the one that got me the application for St. Michael's, offering me a place here until I could figure out things and get settled at the school. It made me worried that he was suddenly anxious about me going there now, his not so great pep talk this morning left me confused.

Perhaps he was concerned about me living here. I knew my shelf life squatting on the couch was coming to an end, Veronica and JP looked like they were serious about each other. Serious enough not to want an eighteen year old kid sharing their apartment, and I knew from firsthand knowledge Veronica hadn't been amiable to idea before I agreed to come. Things didn't get much better once I actually got here. I think at this point it was safe to say she disliked me very much, and she took it out on JP at every opportunity. I didn't get why she was so mad about it, but he didn't ask me to leave yet so I was content to hold on.

I searched through my clothes and found my uniform, shaking it out to make sure it looked decent. Glancing at the clock I realized I needed to hurry if I was going to make it on time. I ran into the bathroom and changed, throwing a change of clothes into my bag for later.

"I got a game later tonight, won't be home until late. Don't wait up," I called out to him as I grabbed the coffee mug off the island.

"You shouldn't be doing that kind of thing anymore Brienne, it's too dangerous," she said to me, a look of fake concern in her eyes.

"Leave it alone V, she's old enough to know what she's doing," he told her back, pouring me a refill into the coffee travel mug while pulling her into his side.

"She's only eighteen JP, you seem to forget that about her." At this she roamed her eyes over my private school skirt, like JP needed the reminder I was a kid. It was an old accusation that she never quite gave up on, JP told me once she was convinced we were sleeping together. There was nothing between us, that he had made clear, but she couldn't let it go.

"I still have to pay off the hospital bill from the last graft, then I can move out. I'll be fine, besides I'm good at it." They didn't know how well I did either. When I said I was planning on moving out, she smiled, suddenly undisturbed by my current career choice.

"You sure about tonight, I got a bad feeling," JP said to me.

"I've had to sit in on a hell of a lot of games to get invited tonight, the payout is worth the risk," I told him, shrugging off his concerns.

"Call me," he told me with a warning look. I wouldn't need the help, but I gave him a reassuring nod anyway.

"See you there? At…at school I mean," I asked, knowing that he was the one thing that was going to get me through today.

"Yeah," he said as he left Veronica's side to come over and hug me. It was a long hug, longer than he normally did and it made me wary.

"I've only wanted what was best for you, ever since that day I first saw you," he said looking down on me with a thoughtful expression.

"I know, it's why I'm taking you up on this offer. So school better not blow." I laughed and turned to walk out, trying not to dwell on the fact that JP's face drained of color as I said it.

I reached the principal's office, glancing at the gilded plaque on the wall, I knew I was in the right place. Though she was called a headmistress, and looked like she could be running a fortune 500 company, versus a private school. I guess fancy schools have fancy leaders. The good feelings I had been trying to conjure up on the walk here evaporated with each glance, with each step. I approached the front desk, and to the secretary's credit she didn't so much as bat an eye at my face.

"I'm Brienne Moreau," I told her aiming for polite but knowing I came across a bit cold. I didn't have too much practice at talking to strangers, and I found myself cringing at how I was going to get through today.

"Go on back dear, she's waiting for you," she told me, quickly answering another phone call as she pointed to the door.

Headmistress Marion Pernault was about as different from the mental image of a private school matron as I could imagine. She was young, possibly early forties, with short dark hair and light golden eyes. There was almost a familiarity to her, but it wasn't enough for me to put a finger on it. She had a bright and genuine looking smile, training it on me the second I popped out from behind the door.

"Hello Brienne, it's a pleasure to meet with you in person. JP has told me so much about you," she said and I was curious about what he had told her about me. I flitted my eyes around, looking for just what I was supposed to do after that. Thankfully Marion pointed in the direction of the chair in front of the desk in invitation.

"I'm sure you are anxious to get out to your classes, but I just wanted to welcome you here. I also want to encourage you to come to me if you have any issues you may need help with." She was looking to me, I took it as my cue for a response and I nodded like a mute idiot, feeling for the first time a bit intimidated.

"Thanks," I said clearing my throat. I looked down at what was occupying her hands and found a manila folder that she was holding, its precarious spine stretched to its maximum. Wonderful, she had my social services file. She realized that I noticed it, and she held it up.

"I must say it's quite the file, took me a good amount of time to review it all," she said finally allowing her eyes to follow the path of my scar. I didn't take offense to it, she did it plainly and not with regretful eyes like many did. There was something working behind her eyes, but I didn't know her well enough to decipher it.

"Its healing, the last graft really helped," I said, absently touching the skin above my eye. It was the worst spot and the wrinkled healing skin still hurt to touch.

"It looks good, considering," she said with a tilt of the head. I could feel my eyebrows pinch in confusion.

"Considering what?" I asked, gooseflesh appearing on my arms at her expression.

"Well, the power level Remy used on you should have burned you alive in an instant. It's amazing you had the strength to shield him. Especially considering what happened the night before." I leaned down in my seat, taking a few deep breaths, and hoping against hope I wouldn't pass out. I couldn't believe it had come to this. I had been dodging the governance ever since I got free, and now here I was. JP said he had a bad feeling about today, was he trying to warn me in the bathroom this morning?

"You're her sister," I said finally recognizing her face. I couldn't believe I didn't notice it sooner, Penny was one of the faces from then that would forever be seared into my memories.

"_Was_," she said coreected me tightly, letting her friendly mask slip a bit.

"I apologize," I said, not meaning to make such a mistake about it. I'm sure she didn't like talking about it anymore than I did.

"It was, what almost three years ago now, and still I get angry," she said honestly to me as she hung her head. I nodded, being the one person who could really understand.

"She was brave," I said to her, meeting her gaze and trying not to tear up when I thought about what Penny did for me.

"She was." She trailed off, eyes locked on a picture in front of her that must contain her sister.

"How did you find me?" I asked in a resigned breath, knowing that I might as well talk to her, now that I was here.

"You led us on quite a chase after that group home, and it wasn't without its troubles. When it became clear you would never willingly come to us, we convinced JP to reach out and take you in after the incident in New York. I never thought you would go back to him, after everything. Regardless here you are." I could feel my hands shaking in anger, I had done everything in my power to stay away from them and yet here I was, enrolled in a governance school. Life was a cruel bitch to me.

"He's the only person I had ever trusted, where the hell else was I going to go?" I asked caustically, referring to her comment about JP.

"We have always made it clear you are welcome in this school system when you came of age, you only needed to ask," Marion said, opening her arms up to indicate where I was. They did offer me a place here, to their credit they had made it apparent when I turned eighteen I could attend any governance school I wanted, which is the one reason I didn't trust them. No one in their right mind would take a chance on me.

"Why?" I asked plainly, giving up on the pretenses and cutting down to what I wanted to know.

"You are not them," she said, like it answered everything. I let that comment float around in my head, willing it to sink in enough to fix that part of me that knew it was a lie.

"If I'm not them, then who am I?" I asked, summing up my existence. No matter what happened, no matter where I was, I always returned to that question.

"You are not your father Brienne, you are a very powerful, but a very good witch. I could sense it and so did JP." She looked confident, but I knew from gossip that they were in the minority. Most thought I was just as crazy as my father, and I probably was.

"I look just like him, I was raised by him. I was raised by the lot of them. Hell, half of the prisoners you hold I know or have known at some point. Maybe that's the reason he left me behind," I said, more to myself than to Marion. I almost shivered as the memories came flooding back to me, both the good and the bad.

"You do like him, very much so, but that doesn't mean you have to turn out like him. You don't have to be like those people." Marion was sitting calmly talking about it, but it had to be hard to look at me without feeling resentment, I was a spitting image of him. He destroyed so many lives. "We can help you be better," she finished, eyes looking energized and alert at the prospect.

"Is that what this is about? Get me to go to school here so that you can keep an eye on me? You can't teach me anything I don't already know, in fact I think I could teach you some things," I said bitterly. I saw her eyes round with concern and I tried to remember threatening the governance, wasn't the way to go.

"We can help with your control, we can teach you things your father refused, we can give you a future," she said with a hopeful expression.

"You mean you can use me, you want to control me and then use what I know to your benefit." I scoffed and rolled my eyes, of course that's what they wanted to do.

"Is that Remy talking, or is that your own opinion?" she asked. My mind reeled as I realized she was right, and wrong. I had practically spoken verbatim what he always used to tell me about the governance, about why they wanted to take me. I shook my head, feeling dirty just having those words come out of my mouth but I couldn't shake the feeling that in this case they were probably true.

"I'm sorry Brienne, I should never have said that," Marion said, looking somewhat ashamed.

"Turns out fifteen years of brainwashing doesn't go away overnight. Outside of that though, I don't trust anyone besides myself. I have no incentive to trade what he did to me, for what you might." I didn't want it to offend her, and by the look on her face she didn't take it as an insult

"That fair, but maybe we can make a deal," she said looking interested. "You give this year a good try, I'll pay off your medical bills, and get you set up for college if you so choose." I'm sure my jaw had hit the floor at the comment. I couldn't believe what she was offering, what it could mean for me.

"Can I think about it?" I asked, needing more time to consider. It was a great offer, with strings I wasn't sure I wanted attached to me.

"Of course, how about you give it until the winter break, if you really hate what we are doing here you can leave. If you decide to stay the offer stands," she said calmly, jotting down a few notes in my file as I sat silent. I eyed her, sensing I was by far getting the good end of this deal.

"Why?" I asked again, knowing something wasn't adding up.

"So that my baby sister didn't die without cause. JP didn't risk his life without a damn good reason, and it's important that I follow through. This community let you down before and I won't stand by and let it happen again. On top of all that," she said with a heavy sigh, "your father is still alive, and he's going to come for you at some point. It's inevitable, don't you think the best thing you can do for yourself is to grow your power? If not to help us find him and kill him, but so that when he comes to take you, you can stop him." I dropped my head and closed my eyes, knowing there was no way I could turn her down when she offered me that.

**St. Michael's**

I walked out of the office, clutching my schedule, and walking in a bit of a daze. No matter where my brain was taking me to, no matter what question I could come up with, the conclusion was the same. Marion was right, every retort, every excuse, every reason I conjured as to why I shouldn't be here, were pointless when she put it like that. I needed to pull my head out of my ass and at least give it a shot. I could potentially sharpen and strengthen my magic, but also secure myself a separate future if I wanted. It should be a no brainer, but I could still hear his voice, gentle and loving, telling me that I can never trust the governance.

_"They will want to take you Bijou, for your power. They will tempt you in and offer you the world, if you will only help them. You cannot let them, never let them in or trust them. It's just you and me, forever." _

I shook off the feeling of his voice, and tried to quell the nausea that was rising in the back of my throat. Days like this were confusing for me, the old and the new being brought into the same light, demanding my attention. I felt like two halves of whole that weren't accurately merged.

The halls were still a bit empty but the odd person here or there started to stream in, and with them, so did the stares. I didn't care about them or what they were saying, I was searching out the halls for the one face I knew. When I didn't see him, and a look around indicated everyone was getting ready for the day, I abandoned my search and went to find my locker.

I found it along the senior corridor, ignoring the looks everyone was giving me. I was good at this part, the ignoring was second nature to me. I found my locker and spent little time on the lock, flicking my fingers to open it when the third round of combination attempts didn't work.

"You can't do that, outside of your spell classes that is," a booming male voice said from behind me. I closed my eyes and rested my head against the locker, not really wanting to turn and look happy to see him. I should be throwing him down the hallway after what he did to me, but instead I turned and faced him.

"Would have been nice to know about this ahead of time John," I snapped at him using his first name.

"I couldn't say anything to you, Marion wanted to be the one to let you know," he said looking for once sheepish.

"Was it all a lie?" I asked him. I had been told my blunt honesty was off putting, my foster parents thought I was being confrontational. I didn't know how to explain to them it was just part of me.

"Of course I wanted to help you, after everything you think I would be dishonest with you if I didn't think it was for a good reason?" He even looked offended I even thought it.

"Well you didn't want me then, did Marion offer you something more tempting this time around?" I asked him, knowing I shouldn't be discussing this in public but unable to stop myself. JP had enough sense to drag me into an open classroom behind us. He checked the room and then closed the door, much to the dismay of several students who were hoping to eavesdrop.

"It was her idea, but I needed no bribe. How you could you suggest that?" he asked, anger and fury marking his tone.

"If you wanted to help me, why didn't you take me with you? When I was begging for you in the hospital, when no one would take me in, when they put me in that awful home, where were you? Reaping the benefits of being the hero, while I was put away. Now it makes sense why you called me out of the blue offering me a place to stay. It was Marion, not you, offering to get me to come here. Which you should have told me was a governance school!" I said, yelling at him.

"I didn't think you would come, and what Marion was offering to you couldn't be ignored because of your prejudice of this place. This is the best chance you have at making something of yourself, and you know it." He looked angry, but still hopeful I would understand. I did, but my pride was wounded, and I felt like I was back to square one with JP again.

"It wouldn't have been right to take you with me then Bijou. I was a kid myself, I wouldn't have known what to do with you." We looked at each other, direct and almost uncomfortable eye contact.

"Don't you dare call me that," I said, crossing my arms over my chest and glaring at the nickname. Only my father and JP called me that, and neither memory was filled with love anymore.

"Brienne, it wouldn't have been right."

"You were twenty JP, hardly a child. At least not a child enough for them to send you to us in the first place," I responded back.

"You really think they would give a twenty year old, the fifteen year old daughter of Remy Moreau to take care of?" he said sarcastically back, looking for all the world like he wanted to take back what he said as soon as it came out. I narrowed my eyes further.

"I was sixteen by then, but we can argue details all day. The point is, I am his daughter, and that's the exact reason no one wanted to take me. I got put into that group home, and let me tell you, if you want to read how that went you can read the eight hundred page manifesto that is currently on Marion's desk."

"I thought of you every day, don't assume I was off 'playing the hero' while you were suffering. I regret it all the time, but at the end of the day I have always tried to do what's best for you," he told me.

"What's best for me? Or what is comfortable for you?" I asked taking a step towards him. It was the same thing I did with him the night he left me, the same thing I did when I first got to his apartment. I keep hoping one of these days he will snap out of it and realize taking a risk on me would be worth it.

"Don't go there Brienne, not again," he said backing away from me, hands up and eyes wary.

"Why not, you know where I stand, do you really want to waste what we could have?" I asked, taking another step closer.

"You may not know this, but it's unethical for me as a teacher here to be having this conversation. It's irresponsible for you to be living with me as well, but I don't know what else to do with you."

"Who cares, Marion knows I'm crashing with you, what's so wrong about it?" I asked, feeling confused.

"I'm four years older than you for one, but as a teacher here our relationship is inappropriate." He informed me, a bright red blush staining his cheeks.

"What would be inappropriate about having a relationship with me?" I asked him plainly.

"My job, Veronica, your age," he said listing it off on his fingers. He took a big swallow, I followed his Adam's apple with my eyes, unable to look away.

"I've seen more than anyone here, including the instructors. Sometimes I feel like a thousand years old. I've seen grown adults do things that a child would never consider doing, and I've witnessed children do things that would curl even your toes. Do you know how old I was when I first killed someone? I was eight JP, what does age mean then? Your argument sounds like a social construct that makes you feel better about not addressing the two of us," I told him. JP let out a few strains of French swear words as he pulled on his hair.

"You are impossible," he said, looking over my face with a gentle expression.

"No, I'm right, you just don't want to face it yet. I was brought up to chase the things that scared me, to find them and tackle them to the ground, to make them submit to _my _will."

"There will never be anything between the two of us Brienne." He sighed and plopped down at one of the desks in the classroom.

"There could be." I sat next to him at another desk. I heard the bell ring and realized I should be moving along. He gave a long and deep sigh, full of resignation and defeat.

"You need to tone it down with the kids here. They aren't used to the way you talk so try and be...gentle." I gave a laugh at his advice.

"Don't worry, I learned that lesson in my foster home."

"It's best not to mention you're staying with me." He was inspecting a nasty word that was carved into the desktop, tracing the words with his fingertips.

"I may be socially awkward but I'm not stupid. Plus I don't intend to talk to anyone here anymore than I have to."

We left the classroom after that, he walked me back to my locker and then to my first classroom.

"Why can't I use my spells on the lock and stuff?" I asked as we walked down the hall.

"Habit. In the human world it's not acceptable to use everyday magic, plus we are teaching control. We can't have everyone flying spells all over the place like that, it would be a disaster. Keep it to classes and at home." I laughed and nodded, knowing it was going to take a monumental effort not to.

"What do you have first?" JP asked looking at my schedule.

"History, Governance, then spells class until lunch. After that I have an evaluation, for the advanced sessions," I said with a sigh, wanting to do anything else than have to attend that nightmare.

"Not looking forward to that one?" He asked, knowing full well I hated the magical testing. It reminded me too much of Remy, and what he used to subject me to.

"You going to be there?" I asked him.

"Yes, all the instructors will be present. You should know most of the advanced students will be there as well," he told me, a wince on both our faces at the news. Great, this day was just getting better and better.

We reached the room, the door was closed but I could hear the deep voice of the teacher even through the heavy wood. I reached for the door handle and then turned towards JP.

"Pull me from the evaluation if I get out of control." He nodded at me, and I held his eyes, trying to draw out some more strength as I pulled the door open.

"You must be Brienne," the large bushy haired man called out to me as I appeared in the front of the class.

"Yes," I said holding out my schedule for him to check and sign.

"I'm Mr. Rains. Take a seat, there looks to be one open near the back, next to Weston." I scanned the room and found the seat he was talking about. As I approached, I could feel all the pairs of eyes on me as I made my descent towards the back of he class.

West, I was assuming by the teachers indication, was a tall boy with light strawberry blonde hair and velvety brown eyes that made no attempt to conceal his calculating stare. It wasn't malicious, but it was assessing. I looked to the seat next to him and found that it held his bag with a heavy history book perched on top. Raising an eyebrow at him, inclining my head towards the seat, I tried to get him to move so I could sit. He kept scanning my face, looking over my scar with an interesting expression. I cleared my throat, but he made no move to find a new place for his things.

"Mind if I have a seat?" I asked dryly to him hoping he would get the hint and move his bag.

"Not at all," he said with a wide smirk tipping his lips. I shouldn't have done it, I could hear JP in my head reminding me that I couldn't do spell work outside of class, but this kid was pissing me off. I said a quick chant under my breath, pretending to mutter something, and placed his bag and book on the ground next to his own desk. I only needed a second to touch his book to accomplish what I needed anyway.

"Now that everyone is settled, let's get down to it. Your syllabus outlines what we will be working on this semester, and you all need to review the information on your own time. As you can tell, we will have a very busy and tight time frame, so we are going to jump right in. Let's go around the room and introduce ourselves," he waved his hand for picked the first girl in the first row to start. I groaned on the inside, and just patiently waited for my turn.

"Does it hurt?" I heard West whisper to me, gesturing to my face, as the students were taking turns with introductions. The teacher was busy doing attendance at the same time, paying no attention to what anyone was saying. The two boys in front of him, I was guessing his friends, were looking over their shoulders to take part in the exchange.

"Just the one spot, and when it's sunny out my eye bothers me. I don't have much pigment left in my iris." I told him as I perused through the first couple of pages in the textbook in front of me. I could feel his body jerk in surprise that I answered him. Did he think he was going to bully me around, or that the rumor I was mute and dumb was true?

"What about the arm?" the dark haired boy asked me pointing towards the dark suture line that marked my upper arm.

"Not anymore," I told him tracing the long scar with my finger and remembering how I got it.

"What happened?" West asked, the smirk long escaped from his face and replaced with marked interest. I didn't know how to read that on him, but I went with my gut.

"My father broke my arm and he didn't set it right." I saw his jaw tick just a bit and then I noticed the whole class was silent and staring at West and me. I guess it was our turn for introductions.

"I'm West Mackinnon," he said to everyone in a voice that wavered just a fraction before he recovered. Instead of offering a tidbit or anecdote like everyone else in class, he ended it there and turned his gaze on me again. Alrightly then.

"I'm Brienne Moreau, pick a rumor about me and insert here," I said off hand and trained my eyes back on the teacher.

"Okay..." the teacher said drawing out his unease over my introduction, "Let's open up to the second chapter and begin to read. We will discuss the questions at the end of the section in thirty minutes."

I turned to the correct page and a minute later I saw West hold up his hand. I tried to stifle my grin by turning in my chair so he couldn't see my face.

"Yes, Mr. Mackinnon?" Mr. Rains asked.

"There's something wrong with my book," I heard him say. "It's all in...French?" he said in a questioning tone.

Mr. Rains made his way back to where West was sitting to examine the book. "Well I'll be, it must be a mistake. I didn't think it was available in anything but English, oh well, I'm afraid to say we only have an exact number of texts per student, so you must make due for now. Surely your French is strong enough lad, we're too near the Canadian border for you not to know enough to get by." I frowned not thinking about this area, we were in the northern part of Maine and most here spoke at least some French.

"I can speak it professor, but reading world history in it is another thing all together," West said with a frown. I suppressed a giggle and had to turn my head away even further so he wouldn't catch me.

We continued through the class, and it became increasingly harder and harder to hide my facial expressions every time West groaned next to me. As the bell rang, I felt his eyes on me as I gathered up my things.

"Is there a problem?" I asked him when he continued to glare at me. He didn't answer then, just raised one eyebrow and gave me a look that clearly stated he suspected I had something to do with his book.

"If you want help with your homework, I'm fluent in French, d'accord?" I gave him a wink and then left for my next class.

Much to my utter lack of luck, West and his two counterparts, who I now knew to be named Logan and Mave, were sitting front row and center of my next class. I didn't even try to hide my eye roll when I noticed that there was an empty seat in between West and Mave. Scanning the room I couldn't find another seat, and with a resigned sigh I plopped down in defeat.

"That was a nice little trick with the textbook," Mave said grinning.

"If I knew what you were talking about, I'm sure I would be flattered." I yawned, knowing I needed more coffee if I was going to get through today in one piece. In the back of my head I kept running through all of the possible outcomes from the assessment testing, and each one of them ended with trouble. I almost tuned the guys out entirely in my musings, and when I felt a hand on my arm Mave looked like he had been attempting to talk to me.

"You're a little strange," Mave said, but just as he said it I saw West shoot him a sharp look.

"I've been called worse." I shrugged, I took it more like a compliment anyhow.

I looked to West, who had resumed his appraisal of me. "I have better shields than anyone here, you won't get in," I told him tapping at my head as I drew on my notebook, realizing that he was a mind mage. He had been trying to get a read on me from the start, which must have been frustrating for him. He opened his mouth and closed it again, obviously struggling for words.

"The eyes," I said answering the question I could tell was on his mind. "You have the eyes of someone who likes to read people, figure them out. They don't miss a thing do they?" I asked him, leaning forward so I could get into his space.

"No they don't." His voice now held a note of hesitation, a bit like he was in over his head a bit with me, which he was.

"Do us!" Mave shouted, like an excited child at a fortune telling booth. I couldn't help but return the smile.

"Mave works in illusion, if I had to guess it would be manipulating natural forms." His jaw dropped and looked a bit pale, maybe I should have gone round the bush with it.

"Is there a way you could tell?" he asked, in a more serious tone. I would be serious about if I were him, he would be more of an asset in the field if no one could tell what he specialized in.

"You smell like earth, and something hard to pin down, almost like mist or fog. It's quite an alluring scent," I told him honestly. It reminded me of the trailer in the early morning. Logan was sitting quietly, but with his eyes still trained on me I knew he wanted me to read him next.

"And Logan can fly," I said, finding despite myself I was impressed with his skill. Not many wizards could fly, and those that could often had other impressive abilities, but I couldn't know them yet, not without touching him.

"It's impossible for her to know all that just by sitting there, she's just playing you idiots," I heard a girl say just as she wrapped her long arms around West's neck. She had long perfectly curled dark hair, with matching chocolate colored eyes. Her stare was fixed on me, it was a clear challenge and one that I could not ignore. If I let her get away with it now, it would only get worse.

"If you are having trouble paying enough attention to notice, then you should take another of those pills. It might help, even if you got them off someone else," I said cruelly back. I heard Mave and Logan choke on a laugh as I said it, and she managed to turn a nice shade of red.

"Did your _father_ teach you to do that?" She looked supremely happy to have thought of that comeback. Like using Remy against me had never been attempted before.

"Oh he taught me many things, mostly things that involved pain, but let's just say that is one of my personal talents." I yawned again, getting bored with her. She was going to have to do a lot better than that if she wanted to get under my skin.

She opened her mouth to speak and it was West this time who stepped in, "Enough Raquel." She kissed his cheek, all the while looking at me.

"Sure baby," she said in a sickly sweet voice.

"How did you know I could fly?" Logan whispered as the next teacher came in the room. I could hear West and Raquel talking in whispers as he turned in her direction. I glanced back to Logan, he looked far more innocent than the rest of his counterparts, and he had a fresh and kind face. It put me more at ease.

"I look in your eyes and I see the sky, it's anxious and swirling in your iris', like it's waiting for your return." He looked at me a long moment then.

"That's exactly what it feels like," he said wistfully.

"What are you?" he asked me then, as everyone around us became supremely silent. It was gentle nudging suggestion, and I knew he wouldn't press me if I declined. Still, it was too early.

"I am something else entirely Logan," I said with a sigh.

**Assessment**

I made it to lunch, not that I had much of an appetite. Between worrying about the assessment, fending off the questions and staring from the students, and thinking about JP, I was in a weird mood. I grabbed what I thought I could eat and made my way outside.

There was a small patio attached to the back of the cafeteria. The weather was getting a bit colder now, so I had the majority of the area to myself. I sat down, playing with the apple in my hands, when I heard someone behind me.

"You have a very intriguing power signature," I called over my shoulder as West approached. "You project a bit too much when you concentrate on something. You should work on it, if you are going to work for them," I explained, taking a bit of my apple and pointing towards the building.

He dropped his tray in front of me. "I wouldn't mess with Raquel anymore. She's on one hell of a tear after what you said to her," he told me as he took a huge bite out of his sandwich. Obviously ignoring my correction.

"Then why are you out here with me, instead of comforting her delicate tendencies?" I asked feeling for once a small smile on my lips.

"I'll tell you if you switch my text book back." He was smiling back, even his teeth were mocking me in their perfection.

I didn't get a chance to answer as his own personal gaggle of geese walked onto the patio, staring in shock at where he was sitting. Mave and Logan were the exceptions, they were giving me some genuine smiles, and I returned them gladly.

"We couldn't find you in the cafeteria, I was worried," Raquel said as she sat down on West's lap. He didn't move her, and it made me wonder why people did things they so clearly would rather not, he looked uncomfortable.

"Worried I might interest him?" I asked her. She did that red faced thing again, but held her chin up. Everyone else took up seats near us. I bet they didn't know they were getting a show with their meal.

"That is one thing I don't have to worry about, now, you going crazy on him and possibly hurting him, yes." I rolled my eyes so hard it hurt.

"Who me? I'm harmless," I said with a laugh, biting into my apple with much more tenacity than it required.

"Harmless? My cousin is friends with James Jin, you remember him don't you? He's the one that you paralyzed in his sleep one night, you left him a whole two days before you told someone. No one could move him, the governance couldn't remove the spell, he...he...went to the bathroom on himself." I narrowed my gaze on her, and I was sad to say I was surprised she went there with me this fast.

"James was sneaking out of his bed at night to keep warm in mine. Needless to say he was uninvited, as were his hands on my body, so I taught him a lesson. Trust me the idea I had in mine first was much worse, and tell your friend they should be careful around him. He likes them young," I told her flatly still remembering the feel of his hands on me that first night.

"See what I'm talking about West! Your mother and father would have a brain aneurism if they found you were talking to..."

"To Remy's daughter?" I finished for her, her voice was starting to give me a migraine, and her lame attempts to hurt me were tiring.

"Wait, that's right MacKinnon!" I said to West. "Your parents are on the governance board aren't they? I remember them from my hearing once I was released from the hospital, granted I could only see them with my good eye but you look so much like your father, I should have recognized you." He might have blushed for just a second but it was gone as soon as it came.

"Yes, and the fact that their son seems to be associating with you, well it would send them through the roof. They are very protective of their sons." She straightened up, looking like the chosen princess.

"Oh don't worry Raquel, they seemed perfectly nice to me then. As it was I had half of my face almost melted off by my own father, who then killed one of the guards sent to bring him in, and consequently chased me for almost five miles before reaching me and trying to kill me again. After that he had his beta sexually assault me, so you can see they seemed to be fairly sympathetic to me after all that." It was crickets at the lunch table after that, no one making eye contact with me except for West, who seemed unable to break our stare. His eyes turned sad and I snapped, I hated when people looked at me like that, and for some reason I didn't want _him_ specifically to look at me like that.

_'Pity is a luxury for those who still mourn, it has been long enough for me,' _I projected to his mind. He threw Raquel off his lap and came at me. I leapt from my seat and tried to backpedal to the wall, feeling taken off guard. He pinned me into the wall, hands on each shoulder as he held me there

"How the hell did you do that?" he asked me on a hiss.

_'You're a mind mage, and you've never experienced that before? Anyone strong enough should be able to direct their thoughts to you. You sure as hell are strong enough to take them, I bet if I concentrated I could reach you miles away.'_

_'I don't like it,' _he said back to me, it was a bit crackly but it worked well enough for me to get a slice of his anger with it.

_'Very good, first attempt?' _He nodded his head in response. _'You don't like it because it goes against your nature, you are made to go into other's minds, not be taken in your own. If you were an animal, your head would be your territory, and your protective instincts are to feel threatened even when you know you aren't. You are strong enough to endure it, then conquer it, and in that you can be even more powerful then you are now.'_ West looked at me again, anger warring in his eyes with excitement.

"Get the hell off of her Mr. Mackinnon," I heard JP call out from the archway, looking every bit the Professor as I had imagined him to be. West promptly dropped his hands and looked at them, like they would come alive and strangle him.

"What were you thinking? We don't tolerate physical altercations of any kind here, surely you know that by now," JP said glaring at West.

"It's okay JP, I overstepped my bounds, as I'm sure you can imagine," I said a wry smile on my face to try and get him to relax a bit.

"I don't care if you were miles from the line, no one puts their hands on you, not anymore," he said to me, like he had in the past, a past it seemed we were doomed to keep reliving it together.

"And I'm telling you, I did something I ought not to have, let it go and you can walk with me to the assessment. I need some pointers so I don't light my instructor on fire, or paralyze him so long he shits himself," I said loud enough for Raquel to hear. I head a whoop of muffled laughter as Mave and Logan turned and walked away.

"Do I want to know what you did, or what you were talking about?" JP asked me with a much lighter tone as we walked down the hall.

"Oh no, but if you were curious I told you to read my file," I said jabbing his side with my elbow.

"I'd rather not," he told me, easy smile giving way to a thin frown.

"So you got any last tips before I go and do this?" I asked as we stepped outside the women's locker room. I had to change out of my uniform for the assessment.

"If I did I doubt it would help you, you run on pure instinct and I wouldn't want to mess that up," he said as he scanned my face.

"Did you tell them how I fight?" I asked him.

"I did, but to be honest I don't think they will know what hit them. Engaging you is...challenging. Just don't do any permanent harm and try not to get too cocky. Other than that I'm going to enjoy the show, it's been quite a while since I've seen you spar." I chuckled, it came out a bit nervous but it felt good to get some positive encouragement from him. It made me a bit nervous though, he had never really seen me unleash my potential and I hoped he wouldn't be disgusted with me.

"You'll pull me though right, if I get triggered?" I asked him, a desperation in my voice was breaking free at the possibility, and I needed to know he would step in.

"Of course..Bij…I mean Brie," he said, the tenderness in his voice and face cut deep through my anxiety.

"Brie is cheese JP, or do you want me to call you John Paul the next time I see you in the hallway?" I asked out over my shoulder to him as I backed into the locker room.

"Break a leg!" he shouted back to me. I saluted him back, here's to hoping that all that breaks.

I exited the room, entering the small office that was currently occupied by Marion. She gave me a big smile and made the introductions.

"Brienne this is Ms. Belle, she is the defensive magic coordinator. And this is her counterpart, Mr. King the offensive magic coordinator. They, along with some of the senior combat specialists, will be taking you through a small obstacle course. It is standard for everyone, and most find it quite enjoyable. Those that wish to watch are encouraged, it can be very educational.

"That said, we encourage you to keep it as real as you can so we can get a good gauge for where you are starting out at. JP has informed us you might be further along than we first thought, but until we see what you can do out there we won't really know. Feel free to use full power but be careful in what spells you use, the goal is not to hurt on another only to learn. I won't tolerate excessive force, or injuries that aren't necessary." I'm sure I looked surprised that they were going to give me that much freedom out there.

"Did you read my file?" I asked Marion disbelieving that she really did.

"I read it, but I trust you," she said nodding to Ms. Belle and then leaving the room.

"You will follow me in, blindfolded, and when you hear the buzzer you have two minutes to get through the maze. There will be myself and Professor King as well as two selected seniors. Do you have any questions?" Did I? But how many of them would I dare ask.

"Who are the students?" I asked her, she looked surprised but pleased I asked.

"Weston Mackinnon, and Mave St. James. Good question," she said as she sheathed my eyes in darkness.

"What the hell was that?" I heard JP bellow at me down the hallway. I flinched, for the first time around him feeling unsure about myself.

"They told me to treat it as real, did no one read my file?" I asked, to no one in particular. I was sitting on the ground outside one of the classrooms, dropping the pretense and using some of the air around me to create a cool breeze.

"You can't use that kind of magic Brienne, it's unnatural." He looked angry with me and I couldn't really understand it.

"What kind of magic, the kind that I do, or that kind that reminds them of Remy?" He had the audacity to look at me like I was the one who didn't get it.

"They aren't ready for that, you just confused the hell out of what we have spent five years teaching them."

"Real magic is not bound by rules, it is created within. I agree, we can and should follow basic principles to keep everyone safe, and protect each person's rights, but that is not the reality of magic. That is a construct this school created to keep them contained, to keep magic as it is unintended to be. It is inherently fluid and beautiful, and each one of us has to find our own way within that. Why on earth would that be detrimental to their education? I followed their rules, down to the last letter. I used no excessive force, no one was hurt." His eyes were huge as he stared at me, and expression that looked close to horror on his face.

"That's because you healed them!"

"JP, pain is a tool as much as a weapon. There is a reason humans use shock collars on their pets, it teaches something on a cellular level. The body often obey's when the mind does not," I told him plainly, appealing to his reason.

"I don't even know you," he said blinking his eyes like someone else was going to appear in front of him.

"No, you just want me to be someone I'm not. I am his daughter JP, I was raised for fifteen years by his hand, and hand fed like baby bird everything both good and bad that he believed to be true. This is who I am, not the thirteen year old little girl who you wanted to save. I am not her, I'm not Livia." I could see his eyes, disbelieving and quite ready to leave.

"You don't get to bring her into this," he said on a whisper, pain filling his face.

"You couldn't save her, I get that JP. But I don't need it anymore, I'm not weak like she was."

"She wasn't weak!" he roared at me. I flinched as he used his own magic to stop the breeze I created.

"That may be, but it doesn't change the facts. You loved her, perhaps more than you will love another, but hiding from the truth will never allow the past to change. You can love someone else, someone who is strong enough to never leave you." We had entered territory we had circled around for a while, it was conversation perhaps better suited to another day, but it couldn't be helped now. It was the current under which every other conversation flowed, and it needed to be addressed.

"Livia isn't like me, you have to know that. Have you been picturing her the whole time you were with us, was it her face you saw when I came around, was it her you kissed that night?" I had the sudden thought I shouldn't have gone that far, but I was sick of being the only one willing to mention what was going on.

"I kissed you because I wanted to, just as I did when I left you there," he said bitterly. I hadn't felt pain in quite a while, my father saw to it my threshold was high, but a stab of something sharp hit me in the side.

"You left me there because you thought, just for a second, that I was more like them then you. That hesitation was enough, and I paid for it. I get it now JP, there can never be an us, not just because of her, but because of me. You probably know me the best, of anyone sadly, so what does that say about me?" It made sense to me, but there was dark look in his eyes that indicated I had done something wrong.

"I want you moved out by the end of the month, I'll give you that long and then you need to find somewhere else," he said, eyes shut tight as he turned his head the other way.

"Of course JP, I owe you that much," I said in a flat voice, but feeling like I just lost something important.

"Was it all a lie?" I asked him, again, this time for a different reason.

"You're not ready for the answer." He took one more step and left me sitting alone, waiting for someone to come and tell me what the hell I did wrong.

**Night Garden**

I was placed by Professor Belle in an empty classroom, not bothering to mention that I could see them out in the hall discussing me. I reached into my bag, grabbing out a random text book and immersed myself in reading it. I must have exhausted my resources for the day because I dozed off, only to be jerked awake as the door opened.

Marion, the two fighting instructors, and JP came into the room, looking somber. I didn't take this as a good sign, but Marion her best to give me a cordial smile. I appreciated it, even if it didn't quite touch her eyes. They all took positions standing in front of the classroom, leaning on various things here and there, but no one made a move to sit with me.

I could hear my father's voice in my head, _'Body language says what the mind doesn't want to.' _

I stood up as well, I wasn't sure if I was obeying some unspoken command, but I wanted them to know we were equals. Leaning carefully on the edge of the shelf next to the windows, I eyes them warily.

"We would like to discuss with you what happened out there," Marion said in a gentle tone. I eyed JP who was carefully keeping his eyes from mine.

"Do you have questions?" I asked, getting sarcastic and defense off the bat.

"How about what you did to West and Mave? I want you to know that was not an acceptable form of magic to use. We never use pain like that as a deterrent." Marion's voice held a hint of hesitation, almost fear as she spoke with me.

"I didn't use pain as a deterrent, I used it as motivation." I clarified. She shook her head.

"It was unacceptable, it was..." she continued searching for the right word.

"You want to say unnatural but it wasn't. You told me to treat it as real, not to use excessive force, and to make it educational. I did all of that." All four of them looked at me like I was crazy.

"You made them cut themselves!" JP shouted looking like he wanted to strangle me for not understanding.

"I gave their bodies a reminder of what would happen if they kept attacking me. I healed those cuts before they were even made, you can ask them how much it hurt. But even if their mind didn't register it, their bodies did, and in the end they backed away from me, and it was long enough to subdue them." It was one of my first lessons by Remy, and I could really scare them if I wanted to and tell them what I wanted to do in the assessment.

"Let's just agree to disagree on that one, but you should know in the future it will not be acceptable behavior. You cannot attack another student like that or I will have no choice but to expel you." Marion said it in a firm but kind voice.

"What I want to know is how she knew where they were," Professor King asked, almost ignoring Marion and her warning.

"I saw them," I said shrugging, debating the merits of being truthful at the moment. I detested lying but I wasn't sure I wanted to tell them everything either.

"They were completely hidden, and you were focused on me," Professor King stated.

"You mean I was restraining you effectively, so you're curious how I kept holding you immobile while going on the offensive with the boys," I summed up, and he gave me a very angry nod that I got it right.

"What did you do to me anyways, I couldn't get a lock on your spell," he said.

"Oh it wasn't a spell, I was using your own magic against you. I made your mind think I was placing a spell on you but in reality I just shut down your nervous system. One the other count, I could see Mave and West and once I knew where they were I could use my spells on them to keep them away." I could see all of them looking at me, a combination of awe and horror on their faces.

"What about what you did to me?" Professor Belle asked me, an excitement obvious on her face. Finally, someone seemed to want to learn something.

"I had a hard time getting a good lock on you, your defenses are strong, but in the end I got in. You drop some of your shields when you send out your own spells. I just had to time it right," I said shrugging. To my surprise she looked at me without anger but with curiosity.

"I honestly don't quite know what to do with you, if you will allow me I want to ask you a personal question." I nodded, agreeing for Marion to continue.

"I don't think it was possible for you in your...community but did anyone come out and determine what you differentiated in?" Marion asked, exchanging a quick but nervous glance to JP. I don't know why if she spoke to him, she would still ask that question. Did she want to see if I was honest, or to see if I knew?

"I don't like questions where I don't know what the right answer is. Why don't you just tell me what you think and we can go from there. I have always been honest with the governance about what I experienced, I have answered all their questions. I see no reason why I shouldn't here as well," I said extending a hand, wondering if she was smart enough to ask the right questions.

"I don't think you differentiated, and I think your potential is uncertain."

"You mean limitless, perhaps dangerous, it's okay you can say it to me. I'm not like the rest of them out there, I can take it," I told her, meeting her eyes.

"Yes, I think without the proper training you could be very dangerous. I also think you don't differentiate because Remy didn't allow you to." I could hear the two professors behind her suck in a deep breath, I thought these people knew what kind of person he was. They shouldn't be surprised anymore.

"He sure did try," I told them a smile of defiance on my face, he never did understand that it didn't work.

"Okay, how about this, what does your magic look like?" she asked cautiously. It was a deeply personal question, and it took some balls to ask it, especially of me.

"It feels like a night garden. Those fragile and bright plants that grow in the shadows of the moon, that thrive in the dark like those that thrive in the sun. It takes much more effort to get them to bloom, but once they do it's unparalleled with its daytime sisters. It feels like that." I saw Professor Belle and JP take a few steps back from me.

"You are drawn to the moon?" Marion asked, guessing wrong.

"No, I make them grow in the dark." I waited for it to sink in, my metaphor wasn't direct but they were smart enough to catch on.

"She's a source," JP said, with a deep exhale of breath like he didn't quite believe it.

"Took you long enough," I told him giving him a sarcastic thumbs up, knowing it had to have been driving him crazy the whole time he knew me.

"There is no such thing," Professor King said, but his eyes stayed fixed on me anyhow.

"Some call it root, some source, the ones in my community called me a soul mage. I'd like to think I'm more original than that, but essentially yes."

Marion was the first one to break a long silence in the room, "What are you the strongest in controlling?"

"That should be obvious, but it's the mind," I said as I showed them. Each one dropped to the floor, and I carefully cushioned their falls with a little air pocket. I should have warned them, but then they wouldn't have let me, and I wanted to show them what I was capable of. Each face was stone white, and Professor King had to put his head down, presumable so he wouldn't pass out. I used the air pockets to place each of them in a seat near where I was standing, purposefully placing them lower than me.

"That's just a parlor trick too. You should be thankful I chose your fondest memory to replay, instead of placing you within a hell you cannot imagine. I don't like being accused or punished for something you forced me into in the first place. I told you all I didn't want to be tested, that I didn't wish to endure an assessment. You chose to think I'm something that I am not, but I am every bit his daughter. I just chose a different path for myself." Each person was staring at me, and it was then I saw Professor King make a move to disable me. I held up my hand to stop him.

"I mean you and this school no harm, Marion offered me a place here and I accepted. I will give you an opportunity to discuss if you want to continue with me. I just wanted you to know what I was capable of, what Remy ensured I was capable of. If you want to back out and cut your losses then I understand, and I won't take offense. I'm hard to handle, but I can also teach you as much as you can teach me. I'll head to my last class, you know where to find me," I said as I slung my bag over my shoulder and left the room.

Checking my schedule I noted I had a spell writing class, it was clear across the campus and since the bell had rung during my talk with the professors I had a feeling I would miss most of it. I hesitated in the grassy space that made up the quad, deciding to just park in under one of the trees and let the rest of the day play itself out without me. I fished my iPod out of my bag, picking a playlist at random and sitting with my back against the trunk, enjoying the peace that came being outside and finally alone.

A while later, I felt a shadow cross my face, and I squinted up against the sun to discern who it was. It was West, I noticed his hair looked redder out here and it complemented his skin tone nicely.

"Your hair looks nice in the sun," I told him when it became clear he wasn't speaking to me.

"You didn't tell me you were a mind mage as well." His tone held a hint of anger but I was expecting it.

"I'm not," I told him honestly.

"What do you call what you did in there then?" he asked me the anger seeping further into his tone as he flung his arm out towards the school gym.

"I call that a lesson in mental shields. You should practice, though if it makes you feel better, I had a harder time getting into yours than either of the professors." I moved my bag for him to sit down, I was getting a headache trying to talk with him standing in the sun above me.

"I don't want to sit with you, I want to let you know that if you try that shit with me again, we are going to have problems. I told you before I don't want you in my head." I nodded my understanding. It was a perfectly reasonable, if not a little dramatic, reaction to what happened.

"Don't overreact West, it was an exercise. You were trying to get into mine as well, don't get sour because I was more successful." I thought I saw the hint of a smile, but I couldn't quite catch his face. The shadows were playing over his features and the sun was wrecking some havoc on my bad eye.

"They are going to kick you out you know, there is no way Marion is going to let you stay here," West said as he began to lower himself down. Contrary to what he vowed earlier, he placed his bag near mine and he sat down in the space I had created for him.

"Well that's up to them, but they would be idiots to let me slip out of their hands. Right now I think they are arguing the benefits of not having to deal with me, against the possibility I am too dangerous to let loose. If they would get over their notions of who I am they might learn something. Isn't that what school is for?" I asked it rhetorically, knowing the answer already.

"The students are here to learn, not the professors. That's probably why their panties are in a twist." I realized he was looking at me now, and I at him, locking in some kind of stare that made me both excited and wary.

"Learning is a process, not a means to an end, but a continual line that never fades. If you get off that line you've lost the game already," I said parroting one of the few decent things my father ever said to me.

"You are strange," West said.

"Yes, I've heard that before." I gave him a smile back. "I like Mave and Logan, they are kind but honest and they seem to have an open mind for this community. Have you all been friends for long?" I pinched the spot where my eyebrow should be, the eye itself was having a hard time out here with all the sunshine, and it was starting to throb. I saw West rustle around in his bag as he spoke.

"Since we were babies really. Both of their parents work for the governance as well, not as high up as my own, but close enough for our families to be friends. They are two of the best people I've ever met." He handed me a pair of sunglasses that he had dug out of his bag, and I smiled, it felt almost odd on my face. I couldn't remember the last time I really smiled at someone. I sighed as I put them on, and I reached out to him, placing my hand on his own as it rested on his leg. He jumped at my touch.

"What are you doing?" he asked looking confused.

"I was just trying to thank you, didn't you feel it?"

"We don't do that kind of thing Brienne, it feels strange." He rubbed his hand with his other, like he was trying to scrub away what I had done.

"No one projects to each other?" I asked curiously.

"No, it's more of an intimate occurrence. Mated couples can do it with each other but even then it's rare, not everyone can accomplish it successfully so we don't bother much in trying. You can do it with anyone?" he asked, a mixture of awe and horror on his face. I nodded feeling suddenly self-conscious.

"I grew up doing it when I wanted to convey how I was feeling. Sometimes words aren't sufficient, and I have to admit I'm not so good with them. I only wanted to share it with you." West looked at me, hesitation in his eyes. He reached out to touch my hand and I closed my eyes to send him what I had tried before. I heard him suck in a breath as I sent out wave after wave of myself, perhaps I shared a bit too much because I felt him yank his hand away from mine, and jump up to standing.

"I'm sorry sometimes I send out too much," I said as I tilted my head up to look at him. I found Mave, Logan, and Raquel, along with another girl I didn't recognize, standing and looking in between West and me. Their expressions could only be categorized as aghast.

"Come on guys, let's go back to the house," West said as he grabbed Raquel by the wrist and led her away without a word to me. I furrowed my brows not understanding his sudden behavior. Mave and Logan gave me a small smile and a wave then took off in the same direction.

"West!" I called out when I realized his sunglasses were still on my face. He waved them on ahead and turned to wait for me to come up.

"Here," I said placing the glasses in his hand. "What was that all about, did I do something wrong?" He shook his head, keeping his face low as he clenched the glasses in his hand tightly.

"It was very...intense, you are very intense," he said as he turned to look behind him, everyone else had in fact not kept moving on, but were staring at us from across the grass.

"Sometimes life demands of us intensity," I told him cupping his jaw, turning him to look at me. He smiled cryptically, and then slid the sunglasses on his own face. As he turned to walk away he then abruptly stopped. I was about to ask if something was wrong when I heard it, like a faint whisper.

_'I'm having some people over later, around six. Will you come?' _ He was getting better already with it, and I smiled thinking he had some real raw power in his magic.

_'Where?' _I asked. He took a deep breath in and then showed me a picture of the house, then a shot of the street sign. _'Very good West. I'll be there.' _He continued on and I was left standing there, wondering what in the hell I had just agreed to.

**Party**

I had decided to go back to the apartment for a little while, not wanting to show up to West's house still in my school uniform. The outfit I had packed for my game later was a little different and I thought it wouldn't really go over well at his party. I was hoping someone would be able to take me there later, if not I would have to walk.

I hadn't counted on JP and Veronica being there, and when I saw his bike and her car in the parking lot I groaned. Having one dead parent and one absentee parent should have exempted me from lectures, but still I felt one coming. Sure enough, they were both waiting for me on the couch when I walked in. I looked down and noticed my bags were packed and sitting on the ground in front of Veronica, who couldn't have looked more pleased about today's events. Curiously, I felt a stab of something hot and sharp in my side when I looked at JP. I expected this from her but not him, after everything I guess we were right back to the beginning.

"Have a seat," Veronica said pointing towards the loveseat. I didn't want to, but dragging out his whole business wouldn't be much fun either. I saw her elbow JP right in the ribs and he shook himself off enough to start talking. I had the absurd picture of them rehearsing this speech before I got here.

"Marion has decided to put you on suspension for two weeks, but she will allow you to return after, provided you follow the rules from here on forward. It's a very generous offer Brienne, you should take advantage of what she is offering." I nodded at him, not trusting myself to speak kindly in response to his patronizing tone. In truth I did nothing wrong, but if they were willing to take a chance on me I could manage to swallow some of this back.

"JP tells me you assaulted the professors," Veronica said with a stern face.

"I demonstrated what they asked, perhaps I went a bit overboard but I didn't assault them." I could speak nice to JP but his little girlfriend was another story.

"It was scary, and it came across as an attack." JP looked like it hurt for him to say that to me, and I had to consider if he was right or not. Veronica decided to jump on the bandwagon, stopping my thoughts.

"It was an assault, whether or not it was the mind or the body, it makes no difference. You cannot use that kind of magic here. The one condition I made when you came to live here was that you would never be violent or use what that...what that monster taught you against someone."

"Oh he didn't teach me that, it's all me on that one. He did teach me how to breech mental shields which does help me get in, but the power is all mine." I felt proud about it, but by the looks on their faces I shouldn't be.

"Is that supposed to make me feel better?" she shrieked. I could mention some things that would make her want to run from me if she ever saw me again, but I kept my mouth shut. I knew where this was heading and I just wanted to get it over with.

"It doesn't matter, I no longer feel safe here, and JP has agreed to ask you to find somewhere else to live. Surely you have saved enough money hustling to get a place of your own, if not we can loan you some money to get you on your feet." I felt the stabbing pain again, and the strength of it almost took my breath away.

I just looked down to the bags and nodded my head, making a move to get up. I felt a hand on my arm, I knew it was JP's but I didn't think I could bear to look at him. Logically I knew it was only temporary here, but for him to allow her to be the one to cast me out told me something about where I stood with him. Without Marion asking him to reach out and take me in, it became suddenly very clear that he would never have done it on his own.

I covered his hand with my own, and just as I had done earlier with West I sent out what I was feeling to him only this time it was pure pain. I knew it was a low blow, perhaps even unnecessary considering I felt my tears splashing on my lap as I sat here. I'm sure he could feel how hurt I was just by looking at my face but I wanted more. He gasped as I sent all the hurt and betrayal I was feeling to seep into him.

She moved to stop me and I immobilized Veronica with my mind, it was laughable how easy it was to slip in to her head and hold her still. Her eyes rounded as the panic set in, and I nodded to her acknowledging I knew how it felt. It was one of my father's favorite ways of getting my attention.

"I wanted you know how easy it is for me to have done you harm, yet not once have I ever been anything but courteous to you. I told you once before I mean you no harm, and I always keep my word. You have what you want, and you better be damn appreciative of it." I released her, noticing how pale her face was. Jp put his arm around her, but oddly didn't scold or glare at me for doing it.

"Thank you for allowing me this opportunity JP, for coming back for me that night. I will always consider you a friend but it saddens me to know that you are not everything I once thought you were." I rose and lifted my chin, snapping my fingers and placing my bags by the door. I took a deep breath in and walked to the door, my feet felt like they weighed three times as they would normally.

I had always considered JP to be someone that he clearly wasn't, the idealism that I felt for him when he was undercover with us had melted away over time, like a sad snowman left out in the sun. It didn't make him a bad person, but it also didn't make him someone I could ever consider giving myself to. I had my hand on the doorknob when I felt his hand on my shoulder again. I turned and found him holding out a key to me, and I assumed he wanted my spare key.

"No keep it, for emergencies" he said as I rummaged in my bag for my own. "This is for you, I can't just let you go without giving you it. I've been fixing it up for you anyways." I saw the key, it was the key to his motorcycle and my jaw hit the floor. I loved that bike, and he knew it.

"I can't take this," I said pushing his hand away, even if my eyes never left the gleaming metal.

"You will, it was a condition I made with Veronica. I had the title transferred the other day, I was going to give it to you for your birthday." I stared at him not knowing what to say. I just nodded at the ground, feeling the tears running hot tracks down my face.

"Thanks," I said as I reached up and gave him a hug and a brief kiss on his stubbly cheek. I didn't turn around, I just walked right out the door. I found the black bike at the back where I had seen it when I came in, brand new helmet hanging from one of the handlebars. I opened the hull on the back to put my bags in and noticed a new leather jacket was placed in it along with a note. I put the note in my bag, not wanting to read it at the moment. Throwing the jacket across my shoulders, I put the helmet on and rode off, feeling the thrill of the bike and the loss of JP like dueling banjo's trying to pluck my heart in two.

I rode around for a good hour, enjoying the feel of the bike. It was the same one he had taught me to ride on so long ago, and it was like welcoming a piece of me that was lost being so far from what I knew as home. I stopped to get some dinner earlier, eating alone at the diner counter and trying to convince myself that going to West's little party wouldn't be a bad idea. My control was carefully constructed, and I always felt that I had a good lock on my emotions, but today's events had me rattled. I decided to chance it, there was something about West that intrigued me, and after what happened with JP I could use a good distraction.

I pulled up to address West had showed me, noticing the long private drive that followed from the mailbox. The trees kept the location of the house out of view, so I kicked the bike into gear and headed down hoping it was the right place. I had gone almost a quarter mile when I finally saw the house. It was clear at this point that West lived in much more of a mansion than a mere house. It had a main portion, and two wings on either side. Complete with circular lawn, and flowing fountain, it was like something out of a dream.

I could feel everyone's eyes on me, openly staring as I approached the front. Some were all congregating and talking on the front pathway, some were still getting out of their cars, but everyone was focused on me. I noticed West and his crew were standing by the front door, talking and laughing about something. I took a deep breath and then stopped the bike, cutting the engine and dismounting with what I hoped looked like some amount of grace. Pulling off my helmet I heard the collective gasp that escaped everyone. Trying to ignored them best I could, I put my helmet under my arm, and slung my bag over my shoulder as I walked up to where West and his group were standing.

"What are you doing here?" Raquel asked me, looking horrified.

"I invited her," West said much to her dismay. Mave and Logan were still staring slack jawed from me to the bike.

"Do you have somewhere I can change?" I asked West, wanting desperately to get out of this uniform after the long ride. He shrugged off Raquel, whispering something in her ear, and then led me into the house. I flicked my fingers and my other bag appeared over my left arm, wincing when I realized what I did.

"Oh shit, I'm sorry. Can I do that here or do you have human staff?" I asked looking around. To my relief he laughed.

"No it's fine, we have no humans on payroll here. If people look strange at you it's because it's unusual for all of us to see. We are always taught to conceal ourselves from such an early age we don't use our magic as much as you." We started walking towards one of the wings and I was overcome with how grand everything was here.

"It's a beautiful house," I told him as we started up the stairs.

"It's been in my family for a very long time. My mother takes great pride in it, it was where she was raised as well." It did have a sort of old world charm to it, a good melding to the old and the new, the modern and the antique living in a good harmony.

"Are your parents here?" I asked realizing I couldn't imagine them being okay with him throwing a party on the first day of school.

"Oh no, they spend the whole school year living on the governance complex. You should see that house, it makes this one look like a shanty." He laughed, but I didn't quite get what was so funny.

"They just leave you here?" I asked confused.

"My older brother lives here as well. My parents are one of those couples that are still in love with each other. My mom stayed here with us when we were younger, but once we got older she started spending more time with dad when he worked at the complex. She hated being away from him, and he from her, so they worked it out like this. They come home for the summers, and on holidays, so surprisingly I see them quite often." I could tell he loved his parents, but I still thought it was sad they weren't here with him. He seemed to be unaffected, and I was curious about his brother.

"That's sweet," I said trying not to let my own melancholy seep into my voice.

"This is my room," he said as he opened his door.

"This isn't a room, it's an apartment," I said raising an eyebrow as I took the whole room in. I could see a door that led to what I presumed was a large bathroom, a huge living room area with a TV that looked fake it was so large, and another door that led to a bedroom. I could see a very large and impeccably neat bed through the door way.

"It's not that big, you should see where Mave lives. He has a whole wing to himself, it's like his own private house. Logan moved in there last year. It's a mess but they have the best parties." I turned to him, finding his smile infectious.

"This room is bigger than the trailer I grew up in," I told him honestly. I saw his jaw tick for a second but it was gone in an instant, his usual cocky swagger in its place.

"The bathroom is off to the left, I'll wait out here." He walked over and turned on the TV, sports center playing loud in the surround sound. "Oh and you might want to put on a swimsuit, I've got a big hot tub and no matter what kind of night it is, everyone ends up in it." He laughed like he was remembering a funny story.

"I don't own one," I told him shrugging.

"What do you mean?"

"The governance home didn't exactly have a private pool, once I aged out I've been...traveling." I shrugged not wanting to tell him I've been basically homeless.

"You've been traveling, alone?" I didn't want to get into all this just now but he didn't seem like he was prying, just curious. I had the irrational urge to tell him everything, and I didn't like it.

"Basically. Once I aged out I left for New York, upstate, a girl that aged out before me lives there now. She got me into some games and got me on my feet." And then she paid the price for it, I thought to myself with a shudder.

"Games?" he asked looking more interested now.

"Oh um poker," I said trying to steer the conversation otherwise.

"You any good?" He lifted an eyebrow assessing my face.

"I have a game tonight, you could come." I didn't have any clue why on earth I said it, I tried as hard as possible to keep that part of my life separate from everyone. But here I was inviting spectators. "It's not that interesting really, but tonight could be big. I've had to sit in on months of games just to get invited."

"Something tells me that nothing about you is uninteresting. As for the game, it depends on what's happening here." It wasn't exactly the response I was hoping for but I let it go, I shouldn't get used to depending on people again. It never ended well for me. I turned to the bathroom to get changed.

I dug around in my bag for something casual to wear, I would change into my poker clothes for the game but for now I wanted something that would allow me to blend in as much as possible. I chose a pair of cut off shorts, a small tank, and a light sweater over top. I looked at my hair, with the odd shaped scar that ran through my natural hair line, I had a hard time wearing it down because it looked uneven. I shook it out, flipping the part over to the good side and then did one long braid down the right side. It was the only non-ponytail or bun style I could manage.

"Thanks for letting me use your room," I said as I left the bathroom to find West, Mave, and Logan all sprawled out on the couches in his living room area. I gave them all nervous smiles and thankfully I didn't see Raquel anywhere in sight.

"You can leave the bags in here, Brienne," West said gesturing around like he didn't care where.

"I'd rather not," I told him warily. He looked at me, a curious expression on his face. "This is all I have, so if your girlfriend comes up here and destroys my things, tonight isn't going to go well for you." To my surprise they all laughed but West waved off my concern.

"She's not allowed in my room, it's off limits to the girls up here." I tilted my head, feeling like it was an insult.

"If you have a spare suit I can show you just how much of a girl I really am." I defiantly held my chin up daring them to push me further. It had been one hell of a day and I wasn't sure I could keep my cool much longer. Logan blushed something fierce but the other two just kept laughing.

"I didn't mean it like that, it's a compliment I don't group you in with them. When they get to be too much we come up here," he explained with a shrug.

"If she bothers you that much why are you wasting your time on her?" I asked as I sat down on the couch opposite him.

"We've been with each other for a long time." I noticed his friends were staring between him and I, adjusting their heads as each of us talked.

"Oh well then that makes sense, and you all say I'm the strange one."

"It's complicated," he said sounding a bit put off he was explaining himself to me.

"Complicated can be exciting and challenging, or predictable and tedious. I would bet she is the latter, so is she that good in bed?" At the same moment whatever Mave was drinking got sprayed out of his mouth all over the coffee table. I heard him sputtering and coughing as Logan patted his back. West was smiling at me cryptically, as hesitant question filling his eyes.

"I thought you grew up in seclusion?" he asked. "Yet, you seem to know so much." I didn't quite understand where he was going with things, and I wasn't sure I liked it.

"I grew up in a community that was different, secluded, secretive, and complicated. But you can put a cat in a barn, in a field, or in a house, and it will hunt the mice all the same. I lived in the same trailer with my father my entire life, you know the stories about how much he liked his women. Let's just say I've seen it all and I can spot them a mile away." I let the rest hang in the air, I knew it would kill the mood but I wasn't going to pretend I was some sheltered moron. West kept staring at me, and then all of a sudden he waved off Mave and Logan.

"We will be right down," he told their stunned faces. They eventually gathered themselves enough to cautiously leave, closing the door behind them. I was guessing I was in for a lecture.

"I'm sorry sometimes I overstep. I've been told I use my honesty inappropriately and it makes people uncomfortable." He looked surprised I said it, but I didn't want him to think I was being confrontational.

"I know, I just...you can't talk like that about them or about her. Don't you know who her father is?" he asked me, the sudden realization that I was missing something had my palms sweating a little.

"She's Nicolai's daughter," he said obviously trying to lead me there on my own.

"I've been a little out of the loop here West," I said. He came over and sat down next to me.

"Nicolai is the elected ruler of the governance, Raquel is the daughter of the chairman."

**Toasts**

"I didn't realize you didn't know until now, you must be careful about what you say around her." I jumped up, clasping my hand over my mouth and shaking my head from side to side.

"He wanted to lock me up," I whispered out to him.

"What are you talking about?" he asked looking concerned. I'm sure I was as white as a sheet, and he grabbed my hand to pull me down next to him on the couch.

"Shortly after my...release from my father's camp some governance members came to question me." I shivered remembering what they did. I felt his arm tighten around me as I continued, "They were right to do it, no one had a real clue where my head was at or how much of my father's teachings were ingrained in me. After the interrogation they put it to a vote, right in front of me, I wasn't even out of the hospital bed yet. Everyone but Nicolai voted me released to a guardian, he made a formal petition to have me incarcerated for treason, but it was denied. JP went to bat for me I think." I put my head in my hands and took a deep breath to control myself. I needed to get it together. West was rubbing circles into back and then moved to play with my braid.

"JP? You mean Professor White?" he asked in a soothing voice.

"Yes, I asked him to be my guardian, but he denied my request and they released me to the group home." I felt his body stiffen for a moment next to me. I heard the door to his room open and I snapped my head up to find what must be West's brother standing there. He looked almost identical to one another, except his brother was a bit shorter than West, with more of the Scottish coloring. His hair was a more vibrant red and his posture and muscle indicated the strength of a man versus a teenager. He was openly staring at me, wrapped securely in his brother's arms and probably looking like I was on the verge of a mental breakdown. Great first impression.

"I bet the girls just eat him up," I joked with West to clear the silence. I could feel his sarcastic looking smirk forming beside me, and to my delight it lit up the face of his brother as well. West made a motion for him to enter and he made his way over to us. I tried to shrug out of his embrace but he held me tight.

"Brienne this is my brother, Dante." His brother reached his hand out to shake my own, and I took it firmly, trying to gather myself enough to look less like a quivering flower.

"Brienne Moreau," I told him back, waiting for the recognition in his eyes, but he just kept smiling back to me.

"Just to warn you West, the gaggle of geese are all pacing around downstairs waiting for you. Raquel wanted me to specifically tell you that she is waiting for you before tapping the kegs." West laughed a little and then nodded to his brother who smiled once more at me and then left the room. He looked at me and made a move to stand, but I stayed where I was.

"I'm just going to head out, go take a nap somewhere before my game. Thanks for letting me change." I snapped my fingers and my motorcycle boots appeared in front of me. I was pulled them on and then slung my bags over my shoulders.

"What do you mean somewhere?" he asked me. I sighed, wishing I had been more careful with my words.

"I was crashing at JP's but it turns out I'm not now, so I'll just get a hotel room for the night. Hopefully I can go apartment hunting after tonight." I touched my bag and my keys flew up into my hand. I thought I heard him cursing next to me, but I just gathered my stuff up and headed for the door. He grabbed my arm after a few steps and turned me around to face him.

"You can stay here, we have more bedrooms than we need." I didn't like being in this position but it would be wrong to turn down this opportunity because my pride was hurt. He wasn't looking at me with pity and it changed how I felt about his offer of helping me. I nodded my head and he led me out of his room and down the hall. I didn't have to go far, only two doors down and he brought me into what looked to be a spare bedroom.

It was the opposite of West's masculine room, with light blue colored walls and pretty white accents. The bed was almost comically big, and I had the sudden urge to jump up and down on it like a child. "There is a bathroom around the corner, we passed it on the way. Why don't you come down with me for a while, if it isn't your thing then just come back up here." He brought be out of my perusal of the room and I nodded again, afraid that if I spoke I might betray the emotions I was trying to keep so close to my chest.

He walked out of the room, with me following closely behind him. We got into the hallway and I tried to remember the way we were coming, in case I needed to attempt a hasty retreat. I was getting uncharacteristically nervous descending the stairs, West and I had been upstairs for a while now and I wondered how everyone was going to react. I looked down and noticed I still had on my bike boots.

"I didn't know you owned a bike, thought the look on Mave's face was enough for me to excuse your keeping it to yourself," West said, gesturing to my boots and giving me a quick wink.

"I just got it today, it's an early birthday present." I had a flash of the look JP gave me when I was leaving his apartment, and snapped my mental shutters down to push it back.

"When is it?" he asked me.

"What?" I countered, having lost the trail of conversation in my musings. "Oh right, well it should be coming up next month I celebrate it on the sixteenth." I felt the familiar pang of loss and grief hit my stomach when I talked about it.

"You celebrate it on the sixteenth?" he asked.

"They don't know what day, my father wasn't fond of calendars." There was more to it, but I left it at that.

"Penny for your thoughts?" he asked, turning me slightly with his hand on my elbow. I had just opened my mouth to respond when I heard Logan and Mave shout out our names, even mine I noticed, waving their hands for us to come their way. Thankful to dodge the bullet I stayed firmly behind West, following just at his bank and noticing how much taller than me he really was. I barely came to the middle of his back, and when I got jostled from behind I had to brace my hands on his hips to steady myself. West reached down and covered my small hand with his own, whether to comfort me or to steady me I was unsure. I didn't dare move an inch but I did move a step closer to him, so close that my face was touching his shirt. I let go when we got closer to them, he gave my hand a final squeeze and then I slipped out from behind him to stand at his side.

"Hey," I said as we all stood around, waiting for someone to start talking. "You guys tap that keg yet? The day I've had, I could use something." I didn't care much what I drank, I needed something to numb down my insides and keep my hands busy.

"Yeah, Raquel threw a good fit but I ignored her." Mave rolled his eyes as he said it.

"Where is it?" I asked looking and noticing neither of them had a cup in their hands.

"It's right on the back patio next to the bar, behind the grill." Logan said, and in the next second I had a cup in everyone's hands. Logan was so surprised he almost dropped the cup.

"Okay..." West said looking around as we had drawn a crowd.

"I think a simple thank you would suffice, or did your mama not teach you manners?" I raised one eyebrow and it cut the tension enough everyone gave a reluctant chuckle.

"Do you do the toasts?" I asked West. He laughed and shook his head at me. "Don't give me that look Weston Mackinnon, your Scottish descendants are turning in the earth, not to toast at a party is very bad luck."

"Be my guest," he said gesturing and bowing like a gentleman. I held up my glass, freezing the fifty or so students that were going about their lives in the living room area. Toasts were meant among friends and I didn't feel anyone outside of them were. I was too composed in my thoughts of getting the words right I didn't notice the breaths they sucked in at the scene around them. I held JP's picture in my mind, the young vagabond, the angry zealot, the undercover boy, and tried to remember a time when I held him in my arms and felt his strength seep into my bones.

"I have known many,

and liked not a few,

but loved only one,

and this toast is to you."

I threw my cup back and finished it in one go. I looked up at everyone, they were eyeing me with an expression I couldn't quite recognize. "I know, it was Irish not Scottish, but it's been a while. My father usually did the most spectacular toasts, but that came from one of his wives. She sure did know how to do it." I mentally replaced my cup and then exclaimed, "Oh I forgot!" I closed my eyes, giving most everyone a sufficient enough memory of the last minute and then unfroze them. They continued on without nary a twitch or confused expression, and I realized all of my counterparts were stark white and dead silent.

"Did that happen to everyone?" West asked as he leaned over to whisper in my ear.

"Of course."

"Even the staff, and whoever might be roaming around outside?" Mave and Logan looked like they had shaken themselves of their earlier stupor to stare in interest at my answer.

"Yes, otherwise what's the point? Your brother isn't here anymore, I couldn't feel his power signature but I think I would have let him be. He's too strong for me to control along with the rest of the sheep." I meant it as a compliment but West looked a little pissed.

"I wouldn't tell Dante that if I were you," Logan said laughing. "He has a big enough head as it is. Pretty little thing like you saying that to him, it would send him over the edge," he told me smiling. I was about to thank him for the tip when West pulled me against his side and bent down to talk to me again.

"Tone it down a bit Brienne, not a good idea with this crowd." He stood up straighter changing the subject to avoid anyone overhearing what we were talking about. He was right though, I shouldn't have done it. I tugged on his sleeve to talk back to him, somehow eager for him not to think bad of me.

"It's instinct, as long as you've been taught not to use magic I was reprimanded for not. I apologize." He pulled back from me and tucked a wayward curl from the braid to tuck it behind my ear.

_'It's okay, as long as you keep those drinks coming no one will notice.' _At this I burst out laughing, along with West and it had most within hearing distance turning to look at us. I clapped my approval at how good he was getting at speaking in my mind.

"What the hell was that?" Mave asked us, obviously noticing we were sharing something that must have looked very confusing. I closed my eyes for a second and his drink refilled itself, watching his eyes round and almost pop out of his face was worth it. He took a long drag of his new drink and it seemed forgot what was happening just seconds before. I looked to West and we burst out laughing again, up until Raquel came up and bumped me from behind.

"West honey, there you are. The girls and I are going to get in the pool." She said it like it was an invitation but her tone said otherwise.

"I'm okay here Raquel, you go on ahead it's too cold out for me." She pursed her lips and gave him a pout, playing with the strap of her bikini top.

"We can get in the hot tub," she said running a hand up his shirt.

"Later, I'm going to sit in the lawn chairs with these guys for a while," he said as he leaned over and kissed the top of her head. He gave no other word to her, just grabbed my elbow and escorted me towards the back glass doors. I could hear the other two following close behind me, and we made our way silently around the pool and patio attractions, continuing on our path towards a group of lawn couches and chairs that were circling a fire pit. I looked behind me to find it really was just us out here, the sounds of the party were mere faint echoes of noise. I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding, and settled into a big chaise lounge, kicking off my boots and resting my feet on the soft fabric.

"We should do this more often, everyone can be so annoying until they get drunk enough to be entertaining," Logan said as he settled himself into a chair.

"If you are doing this to make me feel better..." I said acting angry. "It's working." I gave them a broad smile, enjoying them earnestly. "Your magic's are complimentary, has anyone told you that?" I asked, curious if they could feel it too.

"No, but we gravitated towards each other when we were younger for a reason and I imagine that was part of it. What do you see with us?" West asked an intrigued gleam in his eye.

"Strong but kind, good internal compass, insightful with one another, intuitive and more instinctive with your magic than most. I think that's the mark of successful mage, in my opinion, the ability to weight what would naturally come, with what is right. I would have a hard time taking all of you on together, you guard the weak sides well." They all smiled at me proudly, liking what I saw.

"I've never thought about it in those terms but I have to agree," Logan said, a slight blush entering his cheeks.

"My father would call you a unit, and units were to be avoided at all costs. Taking on one would require too much control, too many elements in the mix to neutralize. I would use that if I were you, but I doubt the governance board would allow that."

"Why not, you just made a strong case for keeping us together." Mave looked slightly affronted and I shrugged, at once unsure how to answer. I took a deep breath to try and get them to understand.

"That kind of bond is just as much of a weakness as it is an asset to them. It could compromise a mission as readily as it would galvanize your actions. They don't like taking chances like that so if I were you I would downplay how much you all care for each other. Love is a weakness, afforded only to the ones that hold complete control. Anyone else seeking that control is a threat to their own, and they don't tolerate that well." I realized I may have killed the good vibe we had out here, but I was in the business of honesty. Especially with those I felt worthy of it.

"Who taught you that?" West asked, turning from his chair to look at me.

"I learned it the hard way, from my father," I said somewhat cryptically knowing the true answer would have them running for the hills. I stared at the fire pit, noticing that night was coming on fast, and lit the pit with my magic.

"God that's depressing, but your magic is useful," Mave said shaking his shoulders like he could shake off the feeling.

"That could be the tag line for my life," I told him, mentally refilling his cup once again. He took a deep drink and then looked to West.

"You don't make a move soon brother, and I'll marry her tomorrow." He tipped his head back to finish his beer and we all erupted in laughter.

**Brothers**

I was searching for West, for some reason I wanted him to know I was heading out. We left the cozy confines of our lawn chairs when enough people came our way and ruined the moment. Raquel had finally managed to snare West, pulling him up off his seat to follow her down the path. I tried not watch them leave, but my eyes had another idea. Now I could see Mave and Logan were helping themselves to what looked like a pair of sisters, they had one on each lap and were talking excitedly, sharing some kind of outrageous story that involved, to my horror, farm animals. I took this as my cue to head out, I gave a nod of goodbye to both guys trying to ignore the uneasy glance they gave each other as I gathered myself up and headed out.

I had pushed my through the patio, kitchen, and living room, not finding either West or the shrill voice of his girlfriend anywhere in sight. I had more fun here than I thought was possible, so with a little more than thirty minutes before I had to leave for my game I headed upstairs to relax for a while. I had just rounded the corner when I heard voices, they were both male and hard for me to hear, but I had learned long ago that snooping around other people's conversation only led to hurt feelings, so I cleared my throat and continued on. When I had passed the doorway I noticed it was Dante and West in the room, they were both flushed and looked like whatever conversation they had just partaken in wasn't pleasant. I stopped in the doorway to talk to West, and Dante made no move to leave.

"I'm just going to relax up here for a while, I'm leaving here in a half hour for my game." I let the former invitation hang in the air, and West turned a deep shade of red but continued his silence. I was assuming he was out for tagging along, and it was most likely better that way. He was much more of a distraction than I wanted.

"Game?" Dante said in a likeness that reminded me so much of his brother, I couldn't hide my smile.

"Poker," I informed him, as his eyes locked on mine.

"You have school in the morning, what business do you have out late gambling?" he asked, a clear authoritative tone in his voice. I was of the firm belief, partly because of how I was raised, that I had issues with authority. I just blurted it out, some part of my brain must have been hoping I could scare him away.

"JP kicked me out, I need money for an apartment. On top of that I am suspended for two weeks because I showed off, so no I don't have school tomorrow. Also, I'm a grown woman so you can speak to your brother like that all you want but you keep that tone away from me. Clear?" I didn't realize how thrown I was that he asked about my welfare, it had been so long since anyone looked out for me that I felt threatened. He opened his mouth to speak and I cut him off, suddenly feeling bad I spoke to a virtual stranger that way.

"And I'm good at it, but that doesn't excuse me talking to you like that so I apologize. I've been on my own essentially since I was little." I looked around, searching for something to do or to look at so that I wasn't just standing there feeling exposed. The brothers kept looking at me, still not speaking.

"JP kicked you out, I'm assuming you mean Professor White?" Dante asked finally and I nodded.

"Why were you living with him, and why aren't you now?" he asked grabbing my elbow and bringing me inside. I plopped down on the chair near the couch, feeling as tired as I looked.

"Long story or short?" I asked him. He smiled and shrugged like it made no difference to him. I sighed, gathering some air.

"I'll settle for long because the short version sounds bad. I got into some trouble in New York, Marion heard about it and got him to lure me here to attend school. I had nowhere else to go so I crashed with him, until his girlfriend used what I did at school as a reason to get me out. Now I need a win tonight to secure an apartment for the year, and use the rest to pay for my skin grafts, which since I have no insurance are ridiculously expensive." Dante had his mouth hanging a bit open but he caught it quickly.

"That sounds better than the short?" he asked horrified.

"The short version is that I loved him once, trusted him once, but he's scared of me because he thinks I might be more like my father than he bargained for. Everything else boils down to that, but I've found leading with my father often leads to people running away from me, and right now I don't think I could stand here and watch your brother do that to me." I put my head in my hands, feeling like it weighed more than a head ought to. I felt someone come and sit next to me, pulling me into their side and holding on tight.

"I said something wrong, didn't I?" I asked who I now realized was Dante, and West was no longer in the room.

"No, you're just intense and sometimes my brother needs a minute to process. We grew up in a community that didn't value honesty, and from what he told me, you brandish it like a weapon. Your story is hard to take, especially when put so bluntly but it is not your fault." I closed my eyes and took a good five minutes, just sitting here in another MacKinnon's arms, and gathering myself. Dante didn't make a move to get up, didn't speak a word, didn't pry for my feelings, he just held me. I had the absurdly sad notion that this was what a brother would have done for me, had I one. I felt the traitorous tears slip down my face, wetting the reddish hair that grew on his forearms.

_'Thank you, if you could apologize to West for me.'_ I told him in his mind as I got up to leave. I didn't look back, I just continued down the hall, leaving him to deal with things as he needed to.

I heard the car slam to a halt in front of the fountain, and after one hard kick to my ass I slunk out of the car, falling face first onto the gravel circle driveway. Every part of my body hurt, and I could feel the blood caking on the side of my cheek.

I heard the window roll down, and Frank barked out in a clear voice, "You are not welcome at my tables, I told you the rules. Since I like you, I won't report it to the boss, but if I see your face again that pretty scar is going to be the least of your concerns." I lifted my hand and gave him the finger, to which he laughed out loud.

"It's too bad what your father did to you, Remy really lost it when you were born, and all his self-control just flew out the window. You could have been really pretty, you could have been mine." I didn't respond, mainly because I couldn't, and I heard the window roll up at the same time a bag landed next to me. The car moved deftly around me, finding purchase not too far from where I was laying unmoving, and then sped off into the night. I rolled over onto my side, trying to protect the fragile ribs and settled in to wait for someone to find me.

I woke up later to voices above me, I was being carried in by someone and it only took me a moment to understand it was Dante. "What the hell happened to her?' I heard him ask someone, and I opened my mouth to talk, having to speak over someone else by the time I got my voice to work.

"I broke the rules, and then I got taught a lesson." My voice came out on a wheeze and it was followed up by a round of coughing. "But I won," I said sarcastically. There was no ensuing laughter, and I took it as a sign of how bad I must have looked.

"That doesn't make much sense Brienne," he said looking down at me, concern and confusion filling his face.

"I won," I told him with a proud smile, feeling my lip start bleeding again. I saw Dante exchange a look with someone else, my head was spinning now and I was trying to hold it together long enough not to puke all over him.

"I told West he should have gone with her," Mave said and I could hear a grunt like someone hit him. I couldn't feel West so I was assuming it was Logan.

"Pull her dress down, if he sees you carrying her in their like that he's going to rip your head off," Logan said, and a second later he adjusted my position in his arms so I was covered more. The jarring had my ribs screaming but I didn't dare open my mouth.

"Raquel has him wrapped up in one of the guest rooms clear on the other side of the house, they're too lost in each other to hear us." Dante said, with a tone of disgust in his voice. "Still someone go wake him, if we don't, he's going to be a bear to live with tomorrow. You leave Raquel there, I don't want to hear her voice." I attempted a laugh and it hurt too much, so I settled for a small smile and a look of thanks directed at Dante.

"Bath, and a sports drink. I need to raise my blood pressure before I pass out," I blurted out to him as the motion of him carrying me on the stairs was making the spinning worse. I heard Mave say he would grab it as we reached the hallway I recalled from earlier. We entered West's room, and he placed me gently on the shower floor, looking around uncomfortably for a second.

"You got scissors?" I asked him. He gave me a sideways glance like he wasn't sure what I was asking for. "I can't get this dress off without screaming, you need to just cut it off me." I was full on shivering now, I needed to get warm and get some fluids or the shock was going to kill me. He kept looking around, like someone was going to come in and help him out. "I don't have anything you haven't seen, and this dress is killing my side. Go get the damn scissors," I demanded. He snapped out of his trance and left the room.

Less than a minute later he was bending over me on the ground and cutting the tight black cocktail dress off my broken body, and because the universe had it out for me, all three of the boys decided to make an appearance at that exact moment. I held out my hand to Mave, flicked my fingers for him to bring the drink over. He opened it and then handed it to me, I drank it down in less time than I thought I was capable of. "M-more," I rasped out to him and he reached behind him to grab another one that Logan was carrying.

"T-turn the shower on, p-please," I stuttered out in between shakes. Dante had finished with my dress and he flung it behind him as he stood up to turn it on. I saw West moved in and his brother blocked his path. The warm water was hitting me, and I had managed to drag myself under the spray. All I could think about was how glad I was that I had my good clean bra and underwear on.

"Mave said you were supposed to go with her, did she ask you to?" Dante said through clenched teeth.

"She asked if I wanted to go, not if I would come and protect her. I had no clue!" he yelled back indignantly.

"Well, I'm sure Raquel had a big part in you deciding to stay here. Did she threaten you again?" Dante and West were practically nose to nose and I had a feeling that whatever this was, it had little to do with me.

"She is none of your concern, but no, I didn't mention it to her. Beyond that why would I go and watch her play poker? I don't even know her," he spat out. I was trying not to take it personally but I felt it still.

"I've watched you all night with her brother, I know you two are more than strangers." It was an accusation that I didn't want to hear his response to, but my magic was so low I couldn't even block out my own ears.

"She is a Moreau, Dante. How much can we really know her?" It wasn't an outright denial, but it also wasn't any kind of acknowledgement of the connection we shared. Even if I chose to believe what he said, and I wasn't sure I did, he was right. He seemed to be the only one that really saw me, to outright challenge his brother over who I was. It was a smart thing to do, my family had a reputation in this community for a reason, how were they supposed to know any different? Would I be no better than them to judge them the same? I saw goodness in them, and I could tough it out until the rest of their brains caught up.

I let my head sag, the warm water beating on the top of my head and trickle through my hair to my legs. It wasn't making the headache any better so I turned, placing my back to them and allowing the flow of water to hit my shoulders. I was so dazed I forgot about what my back looked like now, the remnants of a brutal summer that was now carved into my skin. I heard Mave make a half coughing, half gasping sound, and the room fell silent. I had to talk loud enough for them to hear me over the shower spray, but the acoustics were nice enough that I could be heard.

"This is part of what being a Moreau brings you, West is right to be skeptical. Can I get another drink?" Mave leaned around the Mackinnon brothers and handed me the bottle, trying to give me a reassuring smile.

"Where's that handy drink trick when you need it huh?" he asked referring to my earlier method of refilling our cups.

"They drained me, it's the only way to take the magic away enough to get a jump on me." I shrugged, wondering why he would even ask, it had to be obvious.

"Drained? You don't mean..." I felt someone enter the shower and sweep my hair aside. I heard Dante hiss and then jump back, like the vampire that bit me would reappear and go for him too.

"You run with vamps?" he asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

"I play with them from time to time, Frank was a close friend of my father's." The silence in the room was telling, I could hear little noises everywhere, like the inanimate objects around us were listening. I closed my eyes letting them digest the information. Frank Scarnello was the second to the local Vampire head, his brother Daniel Scarnello, and while he wasn't threatening to the governance, they treated one another with mild distrust. Mostly they stayed out of each other's way and turned the other cheek, but at least in this community it was considered scandalous to be associated with them.

"They are no longer allies?" I didn't take long for Dante to sort through what I said and get over it. The other three looked a bit green around the gills, but no one was kicking me out yet.

"Daniel wanted me to marry Frank, my father agreed but when it came down to it Remy wouldn't give me up. That was when he really started to lose it. The next three years were tough, for me." I didn't finish what I had been remembering in my head, both because I didn't want to go there, and I was too tired to get it out.

"Three years, how old were you?" West said pushing his way to the front so he was standing in front of the shower door his face was almost as red as his hair.

"Thirteen," I said and felt a dirty and disgusting shiver run down my spine.

"No, that's...it's..." West said something else I couldn't make out before he punched the wall behind him, sending his fist right though the plaster wall. I could hear Dante saying something to him, hushed and angry whispers that sent gooseflesh to erupt on my arms.

"They were going to give me a few years to adjust there, and when I turned eighteen the ceremony would take place. Frank wanted me to make a life at their compound, learn the ropes, and make connections." I slumped my head again, looking down at my hands that were resting in my lap. Hands that were capable of so much, both the terrible and the extraordinary, and the same weapons that made me valuable to the wrong people. I felt my eyelids start to droop, I was seconds away from falling asleep. The shivering had subsided now to only a slight shake and I reached out an arm to turn off the water knob but a hand reached it before I did.

"It's just us," West said as he held out a towel for me. I made a move to stand and the world spun in a fantastical fashion before me. I braced my hands on the side of the shower wall, and noticed my bra was sitting on the floor. A nice cut line was visible on the side, and I realized Dante must have got it when he cut the dress off. To his credit, West threw the towel over my shoulders quickly and scooped me up, holding me tight against his chest. "I shouldn't have said that to you, I was upset with myself and other things, it wasn't about you." We were still standing in the bathroom, he was quickly getting soaked and we were both creating a puddle on the floor. I nodded, closed my eyes, and was swept away into the nothing.

**Promised**

I woke up some time later, it was still early but I could see the faintest hints of the dawn creeping through the window blinds. It took me a moment to realize I wasn't in the guest room that I had escorted to before, but sprawled across the bed in West's room, clad in a large t-shirt. It smelled just like him. I took stock of my surroundings, looking for West, and found him asleep on a high backed chair that sat next to the bed. His long frame looked uncomfortably slumped down, forcing his legs to fall awkwardly on the floor in front of him. I took a deep breath in, studying the lines of his face, and thought even in sleep he looked strong and handsome.

I felt around myself, sending out pulses of my own magic to determine how I fared from last night. I was sore in some spots and my side still ached but my magic had returned to almost its full capacity, by dinner tonight I would be right as rain. I looked around the room, the clock said six and I knew it was still too early for everyone to be waking up. Snapping my fingers I placed West back in his bed, standing over him and tucking the covers fully over his shoulders. I stretched, and blushed something fierce when I realized I was wearing clean underwear, suddenly grateful I had passed out before that part. Looking around and finding I didn't want to go back to bed, or get into bed with him, I ventured down to the kitchen for some much needed coffee and sweets.

"Feeling better?" I heard someone ask as I was filling up the filter with coffee. I turned and found Dante leaning against the doorway, speculative eyes scanning my frame. I was thinking I should have really searched for my bag to put on some pants, even if the shirt fell to my knees, it was still his brother's shirt.

"Yes, I should be back to normal tonight." I hit the little brew button and waiting anxiously for it to produce the coffee. "Thank you for helping me last night, I didn't mean to bring that to your doorstep." He bowed his head and then glared at me, it started my sleepy tired brain until I realized he was looking over my shoulder, not at me at all.

"Didn't take you long did it?" Raquel said, and I whipped around to see her standing in another doorway, gesturing crudely to my appearance. I looked down and realized how it must look, standing in the kitchen in her boyfriends shirt. Well fantastic. "Are you now trying to hit up Dante too? Let me save you the trouble, he won't date the young ones." She said it with such malice, I could see some spittle fly out of her mouth. I looked from her to Dante, they were locked in a stare down that could have set the house on fire.

"Somehow I think in your case age wasn't the problem," I told her flatly. It didn't take a mind mage to figure out what had happened between them, and the cause for Dante's dislike of her. She moved her arm up, and I threw protective spell over where I and Dante were standing, not sure which one of us she was aiming at. I turned my back on her and faced him.

"Think fast," I told his as I snapped my fingers and filled his hand with a hot cup of coffee. His eyes widened then grinned at me, taking a sip and sighing. "My father used to say that denying someone attention was as effective as physically putting them in their place, only it requires less effort. I'm a bit tired so if she goes on longer than an hour I might need some back up." He looked back to Raquel and then to me and burst out laughing.

"How come I can't hear her?" he asked, still gasping from all the laughing. I looked back and found Raquel staring into our area, like if she concentrated hard enough she could read lips and figure out what was going on.

"That's my thank you, for last night. She can't hear us either which makes it better, we can talk about stocks for an hour and she'll assume the worst."

"Handy," he said taking another large drink from his mug. I looked back around and found Raquel had left, probably stomping off to find West. I dropped the shield the, feeling how tired I was just from holding it there a couple of minutes. Those damn vampires took too much from me last night.

"Did she go straight for you first, or did she hit on your while she was with West?" I felt him stiffen a little and I hoped I hadn't taken it too far, sometimes my brain didn't catch up with my mouth. He met my eyes, they were full of what I thought looked like a painful memory.

"No, it was her sister she's talking about, she's a twin," he informed me sourly. Mercy, two of them?

"Raquel must be really good in bed" I mumbled under my breath, not understanding why on earth he was still with her.

"They have been promised to each other. I told West I wouldn't mention it to you, but I think you deserve to know." I sucked in a breath and shook my head, hardly believing what I heard.

"I thought that wasn't done here anymore?" I asked feeling the blood drain from my face.

"It's more of an informal thing, our parents and hers got together long ago, when they were first starting to notice each other. They tossed around the idea and agreed to it, provided their attraction lasted. Now with her father being who he is, mom and dad are over the moon about it. West doesn't want to disappoint them I suppose, plus it's all they have ever known with each other, it's all...complicated." I nodded, drinking down the rest of my coffee, feeling the bitter taste on my tongue matching my mood.

"Well, I think that settles things." I said more to myself than anyone else. It came out sounding more resigned than I had intended.

"Settles what?" West said, appearing next to his brother and looking amused. I didn't see his girlfriend with him, and it puzzled me. Perhaps Raquel didn't go right to him like I thought.

"Oh I'm leaving for the next two weeks. I don't have school so I'm just going to travel a bit." I said smiling to myself. I earned some vacation time after last night.

"Please, you can stay here or at our place. We will all keep you company, you are much too exciting to let go now," Mave said playfully coming up behind me and ruffling my hair.

"You can stay here," West said giving Mave a direct look that told he he didn't so much like the idea.

"Sorry boys, I'm out of here. There is an island that's calling my name." I reached behind me and stretched, feeling still a small ache in my side. "Have fun at school though!" I said cheerily snapping my fingers and filling Mave's hand with a mug of coffee. He looked down to his cup and threw back his head, laughing till the tears came flowing out of his eyes.

"You don't own a bathing suit but you own an island?" West said cutting off Mave's cackles.

"I don't own it per say, I won free use of it last night. I get it for the next five years." I looked off in the distance in fond memory of Miguel's face when I won it. It was almost worth the beating, almost.

"You won an island in a poker game? With vampires?" West asked, looking stunned.

"No Miguel is some kind of water sprite I think, I can never get a good lock on him for long enough to figure it out. Could have merman genetics too, possibly Norse or Celtic heritage. Regardless he smells like a mixture of mold and seaweed, so that's my guess. Bad teeth too, scurvy." They were all gaping at me, but I smiled and turned for the stairs. West was still blocking my path, and not looking like he was going to move either.

"You tucked me in bed?" he asked me in a soft tone, it was more of a statement, like he was reminding me, as much as he was asking me, if it happened.

"You looked ridiculous in the chair, your long legs sprawling out in front of you like a spider. It was the least I could do." He looked me, an unknown expression crossing his face. Just then I saw an arm slip around West's waist, followed by another one as Raquel attached herself like parasite around his tall frame.

"You sure you won't stay?" Mave asked and I took a step back so that I wasn't so close to her anymore, I didn't trust my restraint.

"Pass up the island, I think not. Plus I need to lay low for a while, Candace is likely to retaliate for last night," I said, letting my mind wander back to the look on her face.

"Candace?" Dante asked, his whole body stilled and I knew he likely recognized the name. Oddly, he waited for my reply and it made me curious what he knew of her.

"She's another witch, a very powerful and vicious one at that, but in the end I caught her cheating. She underestimated my game play and when she was going down she tried to trick me as well as the table. I caught her, but at the same time opened myself up too much and they knew I was...using skills Frank had barred me from displaying at his tables." I could feel my face construed in a grimace as I rubbed a spot over my eye that was started to smart.

"What skills would that be?" Raquel said snidely, emphasizing the word skill with a nasty inflection.

"Oh, you don't get info like that easily, I'm sure I'll catch you 'cheating' at some point and you'll know. Until then it would be best to keep your mouth shut, I've had a hell of day yesterday and your passive aggressive taunts are going to get you into trouble." I leveled my stare at her and she shrunk back behind West. It reminded me of what Dante told me and it sent a surprising wave of pain through me. I needed to get out of here, and fast.

"Oh shit my bike!" I yelled out when I realized it was still at the warehouse. I hoped I parked it far enough away that no one messed with it. Just as I popped up I heard a ding, it took me a minute to realize someone was at the door, even their doorbell was fancy. Dante and West shared a look and then the older brother slunk off towards the front of the house. I heard a voice that sounded almost familiar, and as if unconsciously some part of my body responded to the voice before my brain could catch up.

"Where is she? I know she's here Dante, Candace said it's the address she gave Frank when they dragged her out so don't bullshit me," JP said his bulky muscular frame filled up the doorway. The hard look on his face reminded me of an avenging angel.

"I'm here, its okay Dante you can let him in." Dante looked from JP to me and made a small move to clear the entryway for him to enter. I saw Veronica right behind him, shadowing him and throwing some confusing glances at Dante. Interesting.

"I got a call last night, what happened? Why the hell would you do something that stupid?" JP yelled, shrugging off where he was standing with Veronica to pull me towards him. I shook out of his hand and looked back to him.

"She was cheating JP, what they hell else was I supposed to do ignore it? She was about to take me all out before that hand and I was winning, she knew it and tried to play dirty. I won't tolerate that shit. If you play the game, then you run the risk of losing. I wasn't about to let someone weaker than me best me by cheating. There was 20K on the line, I could pay for the last graft alone with that."

"And risking your life is worth your precious pride? You should have taken the loss before you put yourself in that position. Frank could have killed you, you know that right?" I knew he was worried for me, but after everything it was too much, this back and forth concern for me was getting to my head.

"I know it well, I've known Frank my whole life. He was supposed to be my husband, surely you remember that little story. He's still fond of me, and he looks out for me, he wouldn't have hurt me too bad."

"Hurt you too bad? He damn near killed you," Dante said with an expression that mirrored JP's.

"He weakened me, but he would have had to do a whole lot more to kill me. I deserved it, I didn't obey his rules and I accepted my punishment like a woman. I didn't even need to be restrained." I tilted my chin up, feeling I had nothing to be sorry for.

"That's not how it's supposed to work," West said, reminding me that we had an audience. His tone was soft, like one used with children who didn't understand something. "When someone breaks the rules, even in this community, it doesn't give someone the right to do that to you. What happened to you last night was unacceptable."

"Especially just to win some money," JP said, Veronica nodded in agreement next to him, tucked up protectively against his side.

"Then someone tell me how else am I supposed to pay for an apartment on top of everything else. You have a jobs, I can't even stay in school long enough without getting suspended. I needed that money, and I got it, so I can pay for my face and a place to live. I'm not gambling because it's fun or because I like it, even though I do and I'm damn good at it. I do it so I can survive, because you and your girlfriend dumped me out without anywhere to go, because I won't last in that school and we all know it. Who the hell is going to hire me? You think the governance is going to take one year in school and place me on their payroll? They won't, and you want to know why?" I asked, drawing every eye to me.

I was being dramatic but the train was leaving the station, I couldn't stop it. "Because they are scared of me, as much of what I could be as what I am. They don't know what I bring to them, who I could draw to them. It's the same reason JP hides inside the school, instead of going back into the field. His years with me made him a target, both to those loyal to my father and the governance themselves." I saw Veronica roll her eyes and I snapped. I sent her straight to the high ceiling, holding her with an air spell so she faced down to us, her long hair was hanging down in sheets around her face, panic evident in her eyes. I locked JP up at the same time as I walked over to him and got close.

"I bet when you got back they didn't offer you the position did they? They recommended you to the school, gave you a good salary and a speech about the difference you could make, how the unique situation you endured would be beneficial to teaching the next generation. We both know your skill set, and it's wasted in that hell hole. You should be hunting him down, hunting my rotting family down, not teaching bratty children restraint. You convinced one of the most powerful mages in the world that you were someone you are not. That is not a skill that should be shut up in a school." I released the lock on his vocal cords allowing him to talk.

"What I did to Remy isn't the issue here," he said through a clenched jaw. Interesting he didn't ask about his girlfriend first.

"I was talking about what you did to me. Tricking my father wasn't difficult, he was out of his mind long before you came to us. What you did to me involved much more magical skill." I dropped Veronica at a higher speed than was necessary right into his arms. She made a satisfying squeal and burst into hysterical tears that made me roll my own eyes.

"You are not welcome around me, if your boyfriend chooses to come see me again he will not bring you along. I want it noted I could have hurt you but I chose not to, again. I don't understand or care about what I have done to draw such contempt from you but I assure you it's misplaced." I turned towards JP. "Thank you for wanting to make sure I was alright, I am clearly fine so I will see you in two weeks." I held my arm out towards the door signaling my desire to have him gone. He gave on long look towards me, still holding his sobbing girlfriend against his chest as he crossed the threshold and left me standing there.

"I'm always looking at the backs of other people, you think one day someone will walk towards me instead?" I said to no one in particular, but my traitorous body had turned in West's direction. He locked his eyes with mine, and it said something about his character that he didn't break it to offer me cheap words of comfort. This was a kind of sadness that couldn't be wished away.

"I'll give you a ride to grab the bike," Dante said abruptly steering my shoulders towards the stairs. "Go up and get dressed."

**Flying**

"Thanks for the ride," I said as I hopped up into Dante's giant truck. I almost had to jump just to get in the passenger seat. He nodded his head, not verbalizing anything, but the look on his face told me he held something back. He was carrying my bags, my entire life's possession thrown around his shoulder, mocking me with the sound it made as it hit his truck bed.

"It's at the old Tire store on West Elm, just down by the river. I hid the bike behind some used tires in the back lot." Dante gave me another rough nod and then continued down the street. I didn't press him for what was on his mind, I wasn't narcissistic enough to assume it was me even if I did suspect it. We drove in silence, he didn't even once reach for the radio.

"Turn here," I motioned when we were close enough for me to see the slight sparkle of the hadlebars.

"I don't see it," he said, and he was right I placed a pretty powerful charm on it so that no one would notice it. I blinked once and removed the spell for him, he nodded when he finally was able to discern where I was pointing. I released a long breath, feeling much better once I could see she was safe and sound. He pulled the truck parallel to the bike, and I jumped out to inspect the one thing I owned in this world, truly the only thing I had ever owned. I ran my hands over her, inspecting and prodding here and there, thankfully finding she seemed to be in fine order.

I heard Dante behind me, and I stood up from my crouch to address him. "Can I ask you a favor?" I asked. I couldn't read his face, and from the chilly silence from the ride I really wasn't sure where I stood with him anymore. He inclined his head, and I continued. "I need to find an apartment, something close to campus. While I'm gone can you give me a few names, maybe people that would be inclined to ignore who I am. I can pay upfront when I get back, if you can just leave them with West I can get them from him at school." The thought of returning to West gave me a bit more of jolt than I was anticipating, there was something comforting almost about him. It was the promise of something, the idea of ingulding myslef in him almost sent a spark of electricity through me.

"I can do that," he said carefully.

"I appreciate it Dante, and if I can impose on you once more," I asked, entering the more serious topic of conversation.

"I don't think it's likely but if my father comes, or get a whiff of trouble let me know. If they threaten you give them these coordinates," I told him handing him a small slip of paper. "These are for the island, do not hesitate to give me up, or if you can get it to Logan and he can fly to a message to me. Preferable some warning before I face Remy would be good, if you can manage." I could feel a little derranged smile bubble up at the thought.

"You want me to give you up?" he asked looking at me like I was mad.

"Of course, it's really a long shot though. I don't think my father would ever trace me back to a governance facility but if it gets to him I know you, he might use you to get to me. If that happens give him the coordinates, I'll handle Remy." He was shaking his head at me, like he was throwing water out of his ear.

"I've known you for a day, West has known you about twelve hours longer. Raquel wants to boil you alive, and the school just suspended you but you want me to send all the trouble your way? You would spare us?"

"Of course, It's all my trouble Dante not your own, you have no dog in this fight. The school is wrong but I can't tell them that, they will have to decide that on their own. Plus I may have taken it far with them, sometimes I put too much stock in the theatrics of it all. Raquel is threatened, and until she issues me a direct challenge I have to protect her as well, and West, Mave, yourself and Logan are good people. I've been around enough evil to be able to recognize what little decency is left in the world. Cherish it while you can Dante, and if it comes to it, send them to the island. I've been itching for a true fight," I informed him. I could feel it too, my magic was itching in my bones, the parts I didn't normally let out. The parts that I kept down were thrashing against their chains for release. He kept my stare, and then nodded in agreement looking resigned.

"Is it a good idea to be going by yourself?" Dante asked when I started stowing my things in the back compartment.

"I'll be fine, Miguel has a pretty strong sense of paranoia so it's heavily warded." I grabbed my helmet and put it on, fixing my hair underneath it and adjusting my backpack.

"Well I'll see you in a bit?" he asked, shoving his hands in his pockets.

"That's the plan," I told him smiling and throwing down my shield as I started the bike up. She roared to life under me, and it was the same exciting sensation I had the first time my bony little body climbed up on her so very long ago. I gave Dante a mock salute and then let the wind carry me away.

I was waiting for the charter plane, another of the conditions that came along with the island, in a small dingy airport off the tip of Florida. It took me a four days to ride down the coast, a trip to which I took slow and enjoyed, but I eventually made it to the small airstrip with a bag full of swimsuits. I smiled at the thought of what West would say about my new purchases, I intended on spending the next two weeks in nothing but them.

I took a deep breath in, and was assuaulted once again by the pungent smells of the airplane hanger. It was also owned my Miguel, and it heralded the promise that it would take me to his island, which I now conisdered my own. The operator of said premises only spoke spanish and shared an immense disdain for women, especially human women. This afforded me no pleasantries when I informed him to call his patron to confirm he needed to take me to _Camilla_, the island in question in which he names after his most favorite maid. He thought I spoke none of his native language, and I almost bit off one of my nails in a fervent attempt not to rip his balls out when he called me a few particularly nasty names.

I heard voices behind me, the small and not air-conditioned office I was sitting in made it almost impossible to discern the voices, but it oddly almost sounded like yelling. I shrugged it off and kept my current position, sitting with my sandal clad feet up on the secretary's desk. I had an iced coffee in my hand, attempting to suffer through the heat in my now thirty minute wait for the pilot to show up. I heard another word in voice of which I instantly recognized, and shot upright from my chair, immediately throwing open the door to the office and taking in the sight of all of them together. West was in a heated exchange with Alec, the operator, with Mave and Logan lagging behind oblivious to the numerous Spanish swear words that were being thrown around. I stifled a laugh and hid my length against the side of the office, wanting to watch what was playing out.

"This is the only one she could be at, the only one that is equipped with the flight plans for the island. You want to tell me again you haven't seen or transported a young lady by that description? I just want information, my friends and I only want to know where she is, we mean neither you nor her any harm. Are you going to continue to lie to us?" West asked, a small tick in his jaw was the only indication he was getting angry. How long had they been looking for me? The operator had made a sound, promising a sound yelling but I interrupted him to save time.

"Oh I can assure you Alec, they can't hurt me," I said stepping into the light of the hanger and smiling despite myself at the sight of them. All three of their heads snapped in my direction, and I made my way over to them. I would have thought the heat had finally gotten to me, seeing them there was like a mirage. I reached a spot right in front of him, I reached out and tucked a wayward strand of hair behind West's ear, lingering for a moment longer than was probably acceptable but unable to stop myself. I head two voices cough roughly behind me, and found Mave and Logan grinning foolishly behind us.

"I needed to make sure you were real," I said not taking my eyes off West. The very tips of his ears turned pink, a small flush had taken over his neck under my gaze.

"We all thought maybe you needed some company." Mave and Logan were grinning behind him, somehow I doubted they needed much convincing to come along.

"And school?" I asked, putting my hands on my hips and raising an eyebrow. My best impersonation of Marion.

"We won't be missed, to be honest we three skip a lot anyways," Mave said, and I didn't doubt it for a minute so I let it go.

"Won't you be missed by other people?" I asked, directly meaning Raquel but not wanting to invoke her name. If she was stashed somewhere in a suitcase for the trip I wanted to be warned before she jumped me.

"Raquel and I have come to an...understanding," West said, the flush in his neck blossoming towards his face. I gave him a speculative look, not sure what exactly that meant.

"They coming too? You pay extra! Miguel only authorized you, not them!" Alec snapped out to me, reminding me we still had an audience and forgetting my origional train of thought.

"Of course we're coming!" Mave said, throwing an arm around me and smiling at the disgruntled operator. Alec looked to all of us and then stormed off, saying something about changing the flight manifesto, again.

We were just taking off when I thought of something. "Your brother is going to beat your ass when he finds out you got the co-ordinates from him you know. It was only for emergencies," I said, attempting a more serious attitude. I was trying to make a better impression on him and it wouldn't do if they did this without his knowledge.

"He gave them to me," West said, matching my surprised look with one of his own. "My brother is notorious for liking no one, so just to let you know he gave me his approval just before we left. What did you talk to him about when you picked up your bike by the way? He came home in an awful mood, stomping around the house and making calls to people. He spent about an hour on the phone with Professor White alone," he looked off after saying this, a thoughtful expression in his eyes. Of everything, I would rather talk about my father than JP at the moment. Mave and Logan were seated in the rows behind us, loudly snoring away like a couple of old men.

"I didn't know he knew JP?" I asked, thinking for a moment that perhaps they were the same age.

"They knew each other when they were younger, and Dante was in the governance agency in the same department that Professor White was part of," West said with a grimace. Ah, now it made sense, it was a wonder how Dante ever gave me a chance at all.

"I didn't know your brother worked in the enforcement division." I tried to sound interested but I knew it came out a little bitter and angry.

"Yeah, he was done with his assignment around the same time that Remy took you out in the woods those two days...when you...when he made you..." he was floundering and I just sat there staring at him, I was too busy putting the pieces together to help him out. I threw out a hand to cover his own, I didn't want him to feel bad but my mind needed to do some catching up.

"I got it," I told him reassuringly. He nodded, looking thankful for the reprieve. I felt my sandals starting to bite into my feet, and I reached down to take them off, resting my feet out in front of me, next to the chair that West was sitting in. He leaned back in his own chair, resting his head against the headrest and looking like a weary traveler.

_'Rest,' _I told him in his head. _'I'll wake you in plenty of time for landing.' _ I kept staring at him, even long past when I knew he was asleep, putting away in my memory the lines of his face, and the slopes of his high cheekbones. I shut my eyes and just as I was about to drift off, I remembered why it wasn't a good idea. I got up and reached over, sweeping his hair out of his eyes, and leaving to find the mini bar. Why the hell couldn't I get my gods damn hands off of him?

"Not tired?" Mave said as I passed where he and Logan were sprawled. His partner in crime was just waking up, stretching like a cat. I shook my head at him, smiling at their easy going natures. What would it had been like growing up with friends like them?

"I usually wake up screaming, not so good for the pilot, or my new guests," I said with a wink as I made my way towards the bar at the back of the plane. It was fully stocked, which I had been counting on. Miguel liked his alcohol in both quantity and quality and I was intent on cashing in. I was surprised to find both of them opposite me, standing at attention like customers at the high smooth top of the bar.

"Having dirty dreams about me would hardly scare us away, I've been known to make a few ladies scream my name..." Mave said wickedly. Logan laughed and simultaneously punched him in the stomach to get him to stop, glancing over his shoulder to where West was soundly sleeping. I shook my head a poured a short stubby glass full of whiskey. I downed the whole thing, and reached to refill when I noticed that the boys were silently staring.

"Oh yeah," I said forgetting their favorite trick. I tapped my finger on the table top and two beers appeared in their hands. They grinned wolfishly at me, and then waiting, as if expecting something.

"What?" I asked them, feeling like I had a piece of food in my teeth.

"I expected another grand toast, something a bit more upbeat this time to eh?" Logan said, holding up his drink in patient wait. I took a deep breath and downed another drink, to give myself time to think. I saw Mave give Logan a sidelong glance. "Don't worry I can hold my own," I reassured them. I tapped my fingers and three shot of tequila formed a triangle in front of us. The guys drank their beers down and grabbed the shots, while I cleared my throat.

"May you have warm winds on a cold evening,

a full moon on a dark night,

and the road downhill all the way to your door." I threw back my shot, and looked to them.

"Better," Mave told me with a look that said he was hoping for something dirty. I tapped my finger and made for another round. Logan and Mave looked to each other, another sidelong hive five slapped the air.

"Fifty bucks says you won't make it off the plane," Mave said, slapping the bill on the bar top.

"Double says you don't," I told him back, arching my brow in a clear challenge.

"Oh easy money, it's almost a crime to take the bet but I will oblige the lady," he said shaking my hand. I gave him a ferocious grin.

"Never bet against a Moreau," I told him, throwing back another shot.

**Portal**

"I have to find the portal before sundown," I said, as we made out way through the crowded steets towards the address I was looking for. The locals on the main island were throwing some nasty looking glances out direction as we weaved through the streets clumsily. Perhaps the drinking wasn't such a grand idea. "Keep up Mave, you wanted to prove your manhood back on the plane and now you're paying the price, so buck up kid." I heard him groan behind me and we had to make another stop so he could empty his stomach, again.

"You didn't have to challenge him like that either!" West yelled back. I checked map again, thanking whoever was looking out for us that we were still headed in the right direction. "I told him he wouldn't be able to keep up, damn stubborn idiot," I mumbled as I finally sighed the drugstore that held the portal opening.

"Why all the secrecy?" Logan asked as West heaved Mave up onto his shoulder. It looked like Mave had finally succombed to the tequila and was now as limp as a wet leaf. I send the smallest puff of air under his big body, softening the weight for West. He gave me a greatful look and we continued on down the street towards the drugstore.

"Miguel has his fingers in too many pies, and thusly his enemies are as wide spanning as they are numerous. It makes him uneasy, and that in turn makes him very paranoid of attacks. He has too many weak sides," I said trying to sum it up.

"Is it safe, where we're going?" he asked suddenly, and it gave me pause. I hadn't thought much about that, especially with the assumption that it would only be me, but it still seemed like too risky of a move for my father. I shook my head before my answer.

"Remy would want to do something public, something to really humiliate the governance, but he wouldn't want to kill me right out. He either wants to use me or reunite with me, it's too tough to tell without knowing how out of control he has gotten now." I tried to quell the shiver that ran through me at either of those possibilities, or the secret one that was still hiding in the back of my brain. "I would never let him touch you," I told him, conveying in my tone and in my stare that I meant it. Logan sent me a warm smile and we both rolled our eyes when we heard West cursing up a storm in what sounded like gaelic.

"Tell me it's not much farther, he smells like a mexican sewer." West looked miserable and I was happy to inform him that it was only one more block to get to the store.

"Come on now, it should be right on the roof. Logan can you fly us up if I cloak us?" I asked looking around to see how many witnesses I had to neutralize.

"They don't...at school we don't, what I mean is with this many bodies," Logan started to stammer out, and I realized he most likely never learned to. I didn't know how the hell I was going to get Mave up on the roof without help and with a scant ten minutes till sunset.

"It's okay Logan, I can work on that with you if you want. For now thought, I'm going to ask you if I can touch you for a moment. I can use that for a few minutes to get us all there, is that okay?" I asked feeling a sudden desire not to overstep, wording it carefully. I had never mentioned that I had this particular power before, and I saw Logan blanche a little at the suggestion. Having someone touch your magic, at the level I needed to was intimate and required trust that we truthfully didn't have.

Logan took one look at Mave and West, and then to the sky, finally nodding gruffly. I didn't draw it out but pulled him in a for what looked like a hug. "The closer I can get to you, the easier it is. If you can relax for me, I can get it your center faster and you won't feel a thing. If at any point you feel it's too much, then take a look at Mave and West because you are going to have drag their fat asses up the fire exit." I could feel him laugh slightly, and I used that moment to enter.

I head Logan suck in a breath, but otherwise he kept calm and tried not to fight me too much. I pulled my arm up and cupped the back of his head with my palm, placing my other hand in between his shoulders. I pulled in my breath and reached his center, it was clear and bright, my like his blue eyes and I found it very calming. I reached out with my own magic, the smoky tendrils snaking around his own, probing for what I needed. Once I touched it with my own magic I had what I needed to borrow his ability. I had just stepped back from Logan when I heard her.

"You've ruined everything Brienne! You were supposed to get here yesterday, and my little birds didn't tell me you had company. Now I can't take my time," Candace whined, coming up behind West and Mave. She had a ridiculous looking pout on her face and I had to check myself before I slapped it off her. I had to be very careful not to expose us in front of all the humans that were milling around, oblivious to the dangerous situation.

"And you have been a naughty girl Brienne, doing that kind of touch magic. In public too," she continued whistling suggestively, wagging her finger at me. "It makes me wonder what's so special about him." She took a step towards Logan and I fought against the urge to go after her. I continued with the silence, not wanting to give her any more ammunition.

"And what about these two, no touchy touchy for them huh? Just here for the party? I wonder if they know what they are getting into, they must have heard the stories about the kind of parties you Moreau's threw," she teased, running her hand lazily along West's shoulder. I threw out a whip of my power slicing her palm open, she winced back, holding her hand to her chest and glaring.

"That's not nice," she spat out, as she threw a spell out to me and locked me to her, it was so fast I couldn't catch it in time to throw my shields around myself. I struggled against it, but without openly engaging her we were stuck. This effectually kept me from going up to the roof without dragging her sorry ass through the portal as well. That left me with one option, and West wasn't going to like it.

_'I'll meet you on the island.'_ I told West, and them blocked him out of my head. I too a deep breath in and faded them out of sight shortly before sending them right to the roof and through the portal. I could feel it close up behind them, and I turned to face Candace.

"Don't be a sore loser Candy, you shouldn't have been cheating and you know it." She scoffed at my logic, which I knew was wasted on her. She was the most illogical witch I had ever encountered before, and she wasn't going to let me go without exacting some revenge.

"I wanted that island!" she shouted out to me. "And you embarrassed me in front of Frank, he didn't even let me sit in last time." I couldn't help hide my smile, and it only served to fan the fire.

"Oh I'm sure Remy ruined your reputation long before the other night Candy, speaking of which you are in no position to talk about doing things inappropriately in public. I remember a particularly interesting solstice when you were caught.." it was all I got out before she came at me. I threw up a dome overhead of us in an attempt to shield the civilians, scanning the area but unable to find any kind of backup that she would have brought with her. I slashed out wildly with my whip, wrapping my magic around her arm and pulling her to the ground. I threw another slash out, lifting her head and banging it again on the pavement. Candy was good with her shields and I needed to really hurt her to get her mind to relax enough to get in. It wasn't going to be easy.

"That hurt!" she exclaimed as she recovered, getting once again to her feet. I casually put my hands into the side pocket of the pack on my back, when I saw something fly in the air towards me and I realized it was a tooth. I could feel the laugh starting to bubble up, and I couldn't stop it. My laughter died when I reached into the pocket only to find it empty. I looked back to Candy and found her twirling my knife in her hands, levitating it in different directions.

"Stop showing off," I said impatiently. I detested being toyed with during a fight, it was disrespectful to the magic. Candy obliged, neatly copying the knife and then sending them in my direction. I threw up my hand to stop them, and we spent the next ten minutes in a dance. She would attack and I would do my best to shield, I was waiting for the right moment when she would get tired enough that I could get into her head. It was getting tiring, she was a fierce fighter, and one of the best metal mages I had ever encountered. Too bad she was so crazy it was wasted on her erratic illogical mind.

"Let's just call this a draw Candy, I have to get going and I'm sure there is some schmuck waiting for you at home, tied to the headboards and just salivating for your return. Don't you want to go back to your house of pain, let off some steam?" I was getting fatigues with the shielding, and I had to admit far out of practice. Distraction was my best bet, because killing her was out of the question, Remy would trace to me in hours.

"Oh I'll let of some steam alright, but you gave me a great idea. I'll just take you with me, and you can experience first hand what you seem so interested in." She smiled, her teeth were sharp, a product of her demon blood that never ceased to disgust me no matter how many times she flashed them. Over my dead body was she going to do that to me.

"Oh I know all about that Candy. I bet it's just like when Remy flogged me? Then again you taught him how to do that so you should be proud of the missing skin. Aren't you proud?" I teased, turning slightly so she could see the marks under the straps of my dress. She was a sucker for pain, one of the reasons she was my fathers mistress for a few years. Her eyes went wide when she locked on them and it was just the distraction I needed to disable her. I pushed in to her mind, it was murky and riddled with shields. I found her nervous system easily, and marveled at the readiness that most of them took to guard their secrets while leaving their bodies so vulnerable. I dropped her in a sitting position holding her there, but not allowing her to speak or move. I shook my head at her, moving my finger in an exact imitation of her before.

"You should work on those shields Candy, I could sever your spinal cord with a little more pressure. It wouldn't kill you but I could do some damage while your body healed. Now it's time for your lesson, check out my face," I said walking over to her and pinching her chin hard, forcing her to look right in my eyes. "Remy was working on this particular spell for over two years. The thing is, it tends to go wrong, as you can tell. Lucky for you, he taught me how to control it through practice, months and months of brutal training and even still it's hard for me to control. He called it eternal fire, I know what you're going to say, and yes it is a terribly dramatic name but it fits. Because I can burn you alive with this spell Candy, no regeneration, no healing, just a slow and painful death. I am an excellent healer and even still my face is fucked, go ahead look at it." I saw her controlled expression, and I almost complimented her on it before I saw the mild panic that filled her eyes as she traced the patchwork skin.

"So here's what we are going to do. I am going to get up and walk away, and you are going to stay right where you are, aren't you?" I asked rhetorically while nodding my head to cue her answer. "Great, now you are additionally going to leave the island business alone and I might even let you win a weekend or two if you can convince Frank to let me back into some games. Other than that, I see your face and I'm going to use you as target practice." I moved to walk away, grabbing my bags and walking down the street in the opposite direction.

Just as I crossed the bubble, I was forced to a complete stop when I walked straight into West's chest. Mave was beside him, looking a little green still but mostly together, and Logan was behind him and uneasy expression on his face.

"What they hell? I sent you all away, through the portal," I informed them with an exasperated voice as I pulled them into a secluded alley.

"Like hell we were going to leave you there, she could have had backup. Not that it mattered since we couldn't reach you." West said talking to me like I was mad.

"The whole point of that was to keep you three safe." I felt West stiffen.

"We can take care of ourselves Brienne, and you sure as hell aren't going to pull that shit again. If we want to stay and fight we are perfectly capable." He could crack nuts on his jaw it was ticked out so far.

"Oh really, and what would happen if she had backup and they got a jump on you. Now it's me against Candy and her thugs, with the added threat of whatever they would do to you. You would make me vulnerable, I can't fight them all and control what happens to you, so I removed you from the equation." All three guys turned awkwardly still, and I had the feeling I stepped over a line somewhere along the way.

"Vulnerable? That's what it comes down to with you, what's best for Brienne, what you can control. Screw that, I call your bullshit. We could have helped, but you don't know what it's like to rely on anyone else. You probably think you don't need anyone else." Clearly he thought I would thank him for staying, but I didn't know how to get him to understand.

"I don't, I didn't then either. I got through hell all on my own," I said putting my chin up, proud of myself.

"It doesn't always have to be that way, and for the gods sakes it shouldn't be that way." I shook my head, his reality and my own were on two sides of the river, never to cross.

"Caring for people is nice, but when it comes down to it all they do is put you at risk." I said, repeating a personal mantra that I had learned the hard way.

"Have you ever cared for someone else?" West asked through gritted teeth. He was fuming now, and my own anger was rising to the occasion.

"Yes you arrogant bastard! You want to know where it got me? He lured me to trust him, and my attention starved mind let him in, and one night he told me he was leaving. I begged him to stay, begged him to take me with him. You know what he did? He left me to go to the governance, knowing a raid was coming the next morning, knowing that my father planned on using me again that night, like he had so many nights before. I watched him walk out, never knowing that come the next day I would see him storming through the woods as my fathers friend raped me. That's what I got for caring about someone." I felt the tears welling up and I pushed them back, this wasn't something I should shed tears over, it was never my fault.

"My my, I thought you would turn tail and run. How this night is full of surprises," Candy said from the far end of the alley. I audibly sighed, rolling my eyes. I checked over my shoulder and saw Sarim at the other end of the alley, my eye roll turned into pure fury. I was done with this shit today.

"Well hello Sarim, didn't see you there before. I get a two for one special, how many points are two demon sisters?" I was bouncing on my heels a little, warming up my arms by my side and shaking out my wrists. The urge to unleash myself was stronger than my rational side at the moment.

"You froze my throat before I leave you with a warning of my own. Remy is looking for you sweets, it's only a matter of time before he finds you so I would prepare if I were you. Velhaim told me he's been working on something, he wouldn't tell me what but it made him shiver in his viking boots a little. He's been surfacing, asking questions upstate, making the rounds at the clubs. Frank sent me out here to tell you myself and I couldn't resist trying to bully the island out of you. You've become quite the fiesty little bitch now, it almost makes me proud. I'll see you around darling," she said as she whisted, calling off her sister and disappearing into the darkness. All the rage in my had my arms shaking, and I dropped to the ground screaming my frustrations out into night.

**Elsa's**

"Come on, we need to find another portal," West said, grabbing my arm to get me to stand. I shrugged off his arm and sat there like I had the last five minutes, staring into the alley and wondering what I did in a previous life to have deserved such awful luck.

"Is she in shock?" Mave asked. I laughed, it sounded hollow and manic and I could tell it scared them a little.

"Shock, no I'm just wallowing for a moment. I have three strong men to protect me so I'm going to do my womanly duty and faint. Oh no!" I threw my arm over my head, falling back onto my back in the filthy concrete. Silence descended, all three of them looking down on me with half hidden smiles behind wary eyes.

"There is no portal until the twenty minutes leading up till dawn. We need to find a hotel for the night, preferably over a bar. This time I won't use my magic to burn off some of the shots." I winked at Mave and his face turned red.

"You little cheat!" he yelled out, it would have had a better effect if he wasn't hiding a smirk.

"You didn't make it a condition of the bet, it's your own fault. You don't play unless you know the rules Mave, otherwise you will lose every time." Mave reached a hand out and I rose to my feet, dusting off the back of my dress, and exposing my back to them. I felt a touch in between my shoulder blades, and found West tracing a scar that ran the length of my spine.

"Did he do that to you?" he asked, referring to my conversation with Candy.

"Yeah," I said simply.

"You didn't heal yourself?" he asked quizzically.

"The strap was enchanted, that time he used the immortal fire. It caused too much damage so he stopped." He was running his hand up and down, and I closed my eyes, feeling a spark of unexpected pain. I held my hand out to stop.

"It's strange to feel something so pleasant on a spot that once burned, it's feel almost painful, to have it feel so good. It's strange that I can handle the pain, but not the soft, it's like it is still burning." I felt the tears that I had held back before splash onto the bottom hem of my dress. West reached around and wrapped me up from behind, on arm around my shoulders, squeezing almost painfully but not letting me go. It calmed me, and quelled the urge I had to scrub my back until I could erase the feel of his touch.

"Alright, let's go find that bar. I have a reputation to uphold," Mave said, staring me down. I laughed, feeling the shaking coming from West as well, who was still holding me. I selfishly made no move to peel myself off him either, but further burying my face in the crook of his elbow. The red hairs on his arm were soft and rough at the same time, much like the owner.

"I know just the place," I said finally leaving the confines of his arms and leading the way.

"Are you sure?" Logan asked looking up to the sign. It was faded, only a third of the letters glowed in the window and most of the windows were boarded. It occured to me that while going to these kind of bars was nothing unusual for me, they hadn't been exposed to the same.

"Have you ever been to a pit bar before?" I asked them all but mainly focused on Logan, feeling the most concern for him.

"What do you think?" Mave said sarcastically back. I held my hands up in surrender.

"A few rules, staring is sure way to get punched, don't flash your powers at all unless you intend on fighting with them, and don't sleep with any females. You've likely never known how to spot a siren or a lust demon and if you're not careful they can ruin you."

"Ruin me?" Mave said with fake astonishment.

"I've heard once you sleep with one it's impossible to orgasm with anyone else, they're that good. But if you want to give it go just double wrap it. Lust demons leave their offspring with the males to raise." I raised an eyebrow daring him for a comeback.

"Good point, but if they fall all over themselves for me it can't be helped," he told me with a wink. "Plus, if I need to, West can spot me condom, right bro?" he asked, and I felt the heat hit West's face next to me. Just as he was about to take a swipe out of Mave, the door opened and the bouncer stepped into the overhead light. He looked like a stereotypical leprechaun, and I was debating the odds that he really was one. They were nasty little things, and I would take a vamp on over one any day. It wasn't a surprise he was in charge of order.

"Forty each, the lady is free," he said succinctly, holding out his palm for the cover. I felt Mave cough to cover up a remark about the money but still forked over a few bills so we could get in. The bouncer moved from the doorjamb to let us pass, and I decided it was probably safer for me to lead the way in.

The front of Elsa'a was a crowded area with high top tables, where various patrons were eating and drinking. The left side was lined with dart boards, and a pool table adorned the corner. Even though I was beyond used to it I found I had to tear my eyes away from the tails of the demons that were currently playing, their broad back looks even more formidable in the dark smoky light coming from the table. The males always displayed their tails with pride, like an outward phallic symbol of their virility waving it around like proud peacocks. I couldn't really argue with the logic of it, I was always a sucker for them, they were so magnificent.

I scanned my way around and found a few tables towards the back, they sat much lower than the high ones in front, and were more for lounging than sitting an eating. I pulled Mave along by the hand, worried when I saw his eyes fix on a particular pixie that was dressed in no more than a few scraps of cloth. I plopped into a curved couch like seat, with West sitting next to me. Mave and Logan shared a glance, curious and knowing smiles, and took up two chairs opposite us.

"How did you know about this place?" Logan asked, as the waitress came over. She was a vamp, I could read her power signature clearly. I saw Logan eyes go round and then narrow, I felt the wince from me coming, I hoped we didn't just waste all that cover money only to have them go off on the staff.

"Hello, what can I get you all?" she said as she approached the table. She was tall and lithe, with bright red hair that suited her skin and eyes nicely. Just this side of dramatic and goth without looking like she was trying to hard. Her name tag said Gabriella, it was strategically placed right over her large breasts which Logan was practically salivating over.

"Four blood vodka's and four shots, bar's pick," Logan said smoothly, in a voice I hardly heard him use. It was like listening to a different person. He looked confident, just close enough to bored for her to have to work for attention.

"Bar's pick or my pick?" she asked, putting the pencil behind her ear and relaxing her stance.

"I'd like to see what you come up with, please," he said gesturing for her to pick for us. She smiled, like he was giving her a boon and it was all I could do not to open my mouth like a gaping fish. The damn vampire actually giggled and then sauntered off towards the bar.

"You better ask West for them now Mave, it looks like Logan is going to take the stash," I said glancing back to the bar to find the bartender glancing our way as she loaded up her tray. Logan blushed a bit but sat up straighter.

"It's like this all the time," West said with a grin, as Mave and Logan were leaning in and talking with each other.

"Logan?" I asked, a look that matched my surprise. West laughed and nodded.

"He's the quiet one but the ladies always love him, it's like shooting fish in a barrell some nights. He snags far more girls than Mave and it drives him insane, I'm sure they are arguing it out now. They have a bit of a reputation back at school of working over the girls." I could easily see that being the case, they were almost exact opposites and the ladies must just eat them up if they played it up with each other. I nodded and then turned more towards West.

"And you, what do you do during this?" I asked, a bit curious about the nature of his relationship with Raquel. His face darkened a little and then he sighed.

"You know the answer, but I'll pretend and say I sit and brood over finding the right one while keeping them out of trouble." I laughed, liking the real and pretend answer all in one. I waited, it was the perfect opportunity to tell me about him being promised to that she devil but it never came. I gave him time, I understood the need for secrets, as long as it wasn't lies.

"I can see the brooding, but not the sitting. I bet your a pacer, walking around and around when something bothers you." He flashed a smile and nodded.

"Yes, I have a problem with staying still. What clued you in?" He tilted his head in interest of my answer.

"You have a lot of power in you, with your abilities centered in the mind sometimes it's hard to manifest in a satisfying way for your corperal form. Your magic was meant to be free, and I doubt you are given many opportunities to let be as such." I could feel him relax next to me, he threw his arm over the back of my seat.

"Exactly," he said with a sigh. Gabriella came back then, placing the tumblers around where we were seated and the shots in the middle.

"Where is yours?" Logan asked her as she turned to walk away. She swung around smiling and dashed off towards the bar for her own. She bolted back, shot in hand looking proud.

"This is called the little chapel of love, it's an angel brew with a drop of ambrosia," she informed us as she held up the shot glass. Mave held out a hand and extended it to me, an indication for me to speak.

"I'm not an encyclopedia of toasts idiot, I'm going to use them all up in a week," I told him trying to look put out, but I was serious.

"Oh yea, toasts!" Gabriella exclaimed like a teenager. What a strange vampire. I cleared my throat, and almost chocked when I felt West's hand rest on the back of my neck. I tried to sound clear over the spike of adrenaline his hand sent through my body.

"May you be in heaven a full hour, before the devil knows you're dead." I threw my head back and downed the shot, which was about the most delicious thing I had ever tasted.

"Well, I would marry it," I said absentmindedly, turning the shot glass around my hand feeling the warmth spread through me.

"You have a great palate for drinks Gabriella, that was delicious," Logan said, not hiding the blush on his cheeks. I though I heard her sigh as she looked to him, and then scampered off to work the other tables. Who knew?

"Have you ever had ambrosia?" I asked them seriously, as I noticed them swaying in their seats a bit. "This tastes like one of the origional recipes too, impressive." They exchanges glances, clearly this was a first.

"Have you ever had altered drinks? Tell me your used to these kinds of pit drinks, please," I said pleading with them against what I knew now was true. Elsa's specialized in concoctions that were potent and very effective at best, and at worst they turned people completly mad. "Limit yourself, and if it tastes really good don't do another one, stick to drinks with names like dragon or animal names. And for gods sakes don't take any more ambrosia, just the drop will be enough for the night." I saw Mave roll his eyes and I got up and grabbed his chin to look at me.

"Maverick St. James, you will behave yourself. I need to have a good time, and a good time hasn't come my way in well...ever. For the first time I'm with people that I don't hate, not having to worry about my father or the governance. You mess that up for me and you will pay," I said gesturing towards his privates in clear knowledge that I would be going for them first if he messed up tonight. To my surprise he threw his head back and laughed, ruffling up my hair and shoving me lightly back to where I was sitting. He fist bumped Logan, and he must have understood because a second later Logan yelled over his shoulder.

"Hey gorgeous, I need one more of those shots for my...sister. And a round of beers for me and my friends, use that smart mouth to pick," he winked at me and then he and Mave got up to claim a dart board on the wall. I have never seen a vampire blush but she gave it old college try.

"How do you feel about brooding and keeping me out of trouble this time?" I asked West, thinking about what all that ambrosia was going to do to me.

"I got you," he said, squeezing my neck as Gabriella came to give me another shot.

"Do you?" I countered, throwing back the shot and tapping the table for another. Gabriella raised an eyebrow but I nodded, I could handle it. He didn't say much back to my question, he was waiting and searching my face and I uncharacteristically let him.

"I don't know what to do with you," he said, and while I found his answer lacking I could appreciate the honesty.

"Is this where I insert a suggestive joke about what you can do with me?" I asked winking dramatically. I was going for over the top, but the hand on my neck squeezed tighter and he sent me a scorching look.

"Careful," he warned, giving me a gentle smile but his face was still tight. I had the feeling he didn't like what I said.

"Is that too much like the girls at home?" I asked, during the one party I had attended I didn't get a good chance to study how the kids were acting. "Or too much like Raquel?" I ventured out, testing the waters again. It probably wasn't a good sign that he downed his beer in about two seconds before he answered.

"Do we have to talk about her?" he clipped out, sounding weary.

"I'm not the kind of person to ignore an elephant in the room, and she sure is one. Plus, you can't keep touching me and being kind to me if you have to hold back at some point because of her," I explained to him, hoping that he couldn't hear the way my heart was pounding out of my chest.

"I'm here with you now. Can that be enough?" he asked, hope in his eyes.

"For now, but what about when it's not enough, then what happens? When I want more, do you get to go back to her? Because let me tell you, I don't know a whole lot about healthy relationships, and my experience with love no less friendships is limited, but that shit isn't going to work with me West. I'm the kind of person who can never be full, I can never have enough, so you give me all you got or get out of the way. Though if I must request it, I'll take the former." I could hardly hear myself talk over the beat it was drumming in my head. This seemed an important point in the conversation, in our tentative friendship.

"It's so easy for you, so clear for you to throw down an ultimatum when you are not in my position. I have expectations and responsibilites, people are relying on me to do the right thing." He had a point, I was never faced with wanting to please others.

"And I'm the wrong thing?" I asked boldly, daring him to take it back.

"You're a different thing, and sometimes different looks wrong." I knew he was right, but when it applied to me I was left with a bitter taste in my mouth.

"It doesn't look wrong to you, or your friends, or your brother." His face turned stony at my assessment. "It doesn't feel wrong to me."

"It doesn't feel wrong to me either," he said, pulling me closer to him and running a hand out of cup my jaw. He ran his thumb over the hinge of my jaw, I could see his eyes tracing over the patch of skin on my face.

"Then it's easy, you give me you, and I give you me, and to hell with the rest of them," I said with a shaky laugh and we pulled apart when a shadow fell over the table. I was about to snap when I realized it was out waitress.

As if she sensed I needed it, Gabiella placed two shots in front me and made a hasty retreat back to where Mave and Logan were playing. She was getting a giant tip tonight for that alone. I threw back each shot, noticing that it was a different than the ones previous. The slight taste of blueberries, and the blue swirling syrup at the bottom should have clued me in before I shot them.

**Storm**

"Blue velvet?" I said quizzically wondering how on earth Gabriella knew my favorite shot. I whipped around, for the first time scanning behind the top for the bartender. I couldn't see anyone back there, and I made some nervous glances around to check if I recognized any faces. I could feel the panic rising in my blood, making my breaths come in pathetic pants. I held onto West's arm with a fierce need to ground myself before I lost it.

"What's blue velvet?" he asked, noticing my stiff posture and looking around himself.

"It's my favorite shot, it's not common or well liked. It has just a pinch of nightshade and blueberries in it, only people who knew me then would know..." I trailed off, seeing Gabriella honing in on Logan. The blushing and excited act she put on before was gone, and in it's place was a calculating stare.

"Something's wrong," I said, feeling a cold wave of fear roll down me.

"I think it's time to cut you off," he said, bending down and scooping me up in his arms.

"I do not need...put me down West!" I exclaimed loudly.

'Just go with it,' he projected in my mind. I nodded briefly against his chest, straining against the urge to run.

'Logan.' He nodded his head back to me, I was guessing he saw the same change in the waitresses looks as well. We walked over to where they were playing, and West touched Logan on the arm to indicate something. It must have been a sign that they knew well because I could see the small tension set in his shoulders.

"Looks like I won the bet!" Logan yelled out, clapping Mave on the shoulder and steering him towards the door. "Let's get the little lady back to bed," he said again as he led the way towards the front of Elsa's.

'Keep me in the back,' I told him when he made a move to position us in the middle. He drew his brows in but thankfully knew it wasn't the time for questions. I closed my eyes, and turned my bad eye towards the front of his shirt. I concentrated, letting the eye get used to the feeling of being engaged. I didn't see anyone making moves towards us, everyone seemed to be engrossed in whatever they were doing before hand.

When we got within a foot of the door, I could almost smell the night air through the crack in the door, I saw movement coming up on West. It was Gabriella, half running towards where we were currently and the gleam of something metal in her hands left little doubt of her intentions. I gave West's arm a squeeze, hoping he would stay still for me. I swung my legs down from above his arm, whirling around so that our backs were touching. I threw out my arms, making the weapon in her hands sail through the crowd and implant with a loud thud against the back wall. I plucked the gun I saw that was in her waistband and threw it under a large group of tables. She wailed, throwing her had back in a scream of frustration. It was then I saw her glamour slip just enough to tell who she really was.

I could feel West turn and stand behind me, his two friends not for one second hesitating to flank us. Now I had a decision to make, stay or fight. She wasn't like Candy though, and I wasn't sure what would happen if I engaged her here, so I settled for baiting her into showing her cards.

"That's a nice skin you're wearing Carolina, is it a fresh one?" I asked wanting to catch her off guard, I knew she held her glamouring as a sense of pride and to be called out on it would grate her.

"Yes, she's quite lovely isn't she. I had to tone her down a bit after I put her on though, way too much makeup." She waved her hand out like it was no big deal and I had to swallow back a little vomit that was rising. She threw her hands out, sparks flying from her fingers as she sent them straight towards us. I countered and threw them back with a flick of my hand, never taking my eyes off her. I knew she was just warming up, and the crowd had parted, looks that were a mix of wariness and interest were on their faces.

"Gabriella?" I heard the bouncer as from the other corner of the room, he was a good ten feet from where we were standing. Even from here I could see a look of horror on his face, which was good news for us, but not so much for him.

"That's not Gabriella, not anymore. That's a skinwalker, a death witch." His face turned rock hard, a look of pure rage contorted his face.

"I'm so much more than that, I'm his majesty's consort," she said, standing tall and sticking out her chin proudly. I laughed outright, never hearing anything more ludcrious in all my life. Carolina sent me a death stare at my laughter which made me go into hysterics again.

"Oh that's rich Carolina, his majesty's consort. You mean you happen to be the one he is currently screwing, consort to the king my ass. I won't even touch the fact that he's obviously calling himself a King again. We haven't had sovereign ruler in over a century you idiot, isn't anyone telling him that?" I snorted, finding this whole thing ridiculous, and equally as troubling.

"He is my King, as much as he is yours. Just because those bastards put out his grandfather and replaced him with that ridiculous governance means nothing. He will take it back, just like the King's of old, and we will restore the magic to it's rightful position." She was working herself up so much more of the glamour was seeming to slip, little peaks of her light brown hair and eyes were flashing in tandem with Gabriella's.

"Then you shall bow to me then no? I am his heir after all, what does that make me, the princess? Yes, then you will kneel Carolina and take your place before me," I said sarcastically, throwing my hands to indicate the area at my feet. Her jaw went taut, and her eyes glowed red, the vampire she was wearing looked pissed. At the knowledge of who I was, the spectators took a sharp breath in, the closest to us were backing away slowly like I was a dangerous animal.

"I will never bow to you, and your father will never recognize you as his heir. You will be dead before the ascension," she said in a creepy fortune teller like voice. "And when you die, I will wear you skin." I laughed inappropriately again, finding the likelihood of that very small.

"Remy is as delusional as the rest of my family, and you seem to be drinking the same crazy juice. He wants me to be his queen, he wants us to rule together Carolina, it's been a sick dream of his since my mother died. That was his plan all along, or aren't you close enough to him by now to know that. I'm assuming he sent you after me to relay a message, feel free to give it then so my friends and I can get on with it, we have places to be." I studied my nails, even faking a yawn. I wanted to rile her up as much as possible before I had to kill her. I didn't have a choice on that one, she knew too much now for me to let her go. I couldn't risk any of this getting back to Remy.

"Oh I have a message for you..." it was all she could grit out before I attacked. She made a move to take a step back and gain her footing when the ground erupted behind her, a large mound of earth was piled behind her, keeping her from retreating. She was wildly looking around, scanning the faces of the boys behind me as I closed in on her.

"Don't look at them, you should be much more worried about me Carolina. I've been itching to give you a lesson for a while now," I told her as I stalked to where she was standing, her arms were out and I was anticipating her next move. Just before I could see her twitch I heard West.

"Right side!" he yelled out and I rolled left in the next second, just missing the bolt of power that she threw at me. I could feel the heat of it from where I was crouched. She reached into her back pocket and as the blade was thrown, at a force that left even me reeling, a sudden gust of wind send it sailing right back her direction. She threw a hand out to shield it, but the knife stuck in her leg, and she had to pull it out with a good deal of force. I threw a sadistic smile back at Logan and then honed in on Carolina.

"You should have brought backup, but knowing you, your humility got the best of you. Yield to me, and I'll make it quick." She studied me, looking to each of the men at my back and then smiled.

"No!" I yelled, knowing exactly what she was about to do. Her legs flitted in and out, the image of them was there and then gone in the next second. I ran forward, taking a few hits from her energy bolts, but the magic she was using to try and dematerialize had weakened her attacks. I felt some blood running down my leg, I almost slipped on some of it as I closed in on her.

"West lock her in to you if you can!" I yelled behind me and I reached out with my hands to grab her head. If I could touch it, I might be able to ground her here. I could see Carolina's eyes go wide, and I knew West was having some kind of effect on her. She threw another bolt of magic at me, it ripped a line though my eyebrow on my bad side so the blood was pouring into my eye. The fading in and out of her body was reaching mid way, and if I wanted to keep her here I was going to have to be quick.

_'Get out of her head now, I've got it.' _ I told West and I could feel his magic leave her head.

I smiled at her, "Thanks for that, it actually works better with some of my blood magic in it. Now I can do this." I reached out and got into her head enough to pin her arms down to her sides, her own barriers were strong enough to keep me out of the good places. I grabbed both sides of her head, boring my eye through her head and releasing the power of it's ability. I could feel the eye getting warmer, and I knew it was glowing white as I searched around her head for what I was looking for. The magic it held was literally burning through her defenses, and it was a race against the clock to get to what I wanted. Her body was almost completely gone, with only her head and shoulders anchored to this plane, I understood at this point I was going to have to go faster. I finally breached the last of her mental shields to find the center of her magic, it felt like the crashing of dark waves, swirling dirty water around a dark drain. I located the origin of the spell, and stopped it dead. The lower half of her body slammed back into reality, and I had to hold her head to keep her from falling to the ground. I used my magic to twist her own, sending her unconscious body tumbling to the ground as I snapped her neck to the side.

I heard a sharp gasp from somewhere in the crowd, the first reminder that we were not alone. I grabbed her arm and dragged Carolina to where the bouncer was standing, still looking at her with murderous intent. "She'll be out for a while, maybe a day depending on how long it takes her to untangle herself. I assume you and Gabriella were together?" I asked in a low voice. I felt the boys at my back, protecting me still. The bouncer nodded his head at me, still holding himself strung tight. "Would you like me to remove her skin, or is that something you would prefer to do? I have been told if someone else tries to remove it with the right spell it's agony, probably enough to wake her up but her neck will still be broken so she won't be able to do a thing about it. I think it might be enough to kill her, if you found the right witch." I let the rest hang in the air, and I swear I could feel the smile that he placed on his face.

"I would be delighted." I gave him a smile that displayed by gratitude and condolence for his loss and then promptly passed out.

I woke up in a dark motel room, the hot and dirty air was circulating over head from a large fan that hung precariously from the ceiling. Someone must have shaken the bed, I could feel the bouncy mattress still reverberating under me.

"Time to wake up!" Mave said loudly from beside the bed, and I cringed as it pounded though my head. Magic hangovers were the bane of my existence. "If we want to make that stupid portal we need to get a move on, we have twenty minutes to show time." He clapped his hands at me, until I couldn't take it any longer and forced my body to move.

"I'm up!" I snapped, peeling myself off of the bedspread to sit up. I wasn't as dizzy as I thought I would be, considering the amount of power I used up I was pleasantly surprised. I saw Logan asleep on the floor, his bag propped up under his head for support.

"Where's West?" I asked, scanning the room but finding it empty of everyone else.

"He went to get breakfast," Mave said, grinning at me still.

"What's got you all chipper this morning?" I asked warily, he looked like the cat that got the cream.

"Well, I had a hell of a night. Let's count them off, I got to see Logan try to hit a vampire who turned out to be some psycho skinwalker, I had ambrosia for the first time and nearly came in my pants, and then I get to see you do magic that we have only ever heard and dreamed about, and all the while my best friend who is promised to a she demon can't seem to take his hands or his eyes off of you. I'd say that's a night I'm not soon to forget." I smiled, despite the fact that I didn't find last night nearly as entertaining as he did. He must have realized he divulged information about West and Raquel because his face went slack and pale.

"It's okay, Dante told me about them," I informed him, throwing my legs over the side of the bed to stand. I could see Mave take a deep breath out, looking far more relieved. "Not that it makes any more sense to me, and I'm guessing it doesn't make sense to you either." I shuffled to the bathroom, snapping my fingers along the way to get my toothbrush and face wash into the bathroom ahead of me. I could feel Mave following me, and as I set about my morning routine he parked himself on the toilet seat to keep up the conversation.

"They weren't always like that you know, West and Rocky, when we were kids they were inseparable. When we all got to the age that we noticed the opposite sex it just became normal for them to take the next step, everyone saw it coming. By the time they were fifteen, their parents had convened and promised them to one another. They didn't even tell West until after the conversation either," Mave hung his head and gently shook it.

"Isn't that uncommon now? I didn't think anyone did that kind of thing anymore," I mumbled through a mouth full of toothpaste.

"It is, but his parents are traditional, and with her father rising fast in the governance I think they viewed it as a win win for everyone." He shrugged, but now I found myself shaking my head.

"Win win for them, but not for two kids like that. A fifteen year old has a hard time deciding what they want for breakfast no less having to decide who to spend the rest of your life with, I feel bad for them."

"Them?" Mave asked, looking surprised.

"I may not like Raquel, but it happened to her as much as it happened to West. Not that I don't think she's getting the better end of the deal though," I told him with a wink.

"I don't understand you," he told me.

"I've had people imposing their will on me my entire life, I know what it feels like to have someone else's interests dictate what directly happens to my own life. I don't wish that on anyone, not even Raquel." In a testament to what I was refering to I applied the cream to the burn over my eye, and added in the eye drops that helped to keep it from drying out. I could see Mave looking at it, and I let him instead of going with my instinct to turn away. Somehow I felt I could trust them with parts of me, not everything, but the parts that I found vulnerable to others didn't apply to him. I was left wondering if that was what trusting someone felt like.

"I have a hard time believing it looked worse than that, but I heard you say the last skin graft made it look better?" he asked standing to get a better look at my face. I nodded, standing still to let him get a good look at it, for what reason I wasn't quite sure of, something in me told me it would help.

"It looked a whole lot worse before," I told him seriously, forcing back a shiver at the memory of what it looked like the first time they handed me a mirror in the hospital.

"And the eye?" he asked, pushing the hair out of my face and leaning in to look in the eye itself.

"It lost almost all pigment, for what reason they aren't sure, though it must have something to do with the properties of the spell. I have a hard time in direct sunlight, but other than that it's not too bad." I left the end of that hanging, not sure if my last display of powers clued him into just how much it had changed. I heard a voice clear from behind me, and West appeared in the doorway, hand clutching a paper sack and looking none to pleased with our close proximity. Mave made a smooth move to step back, but ended up having to sit on the toilet seat again when he backed up into it.

"And now you have x-ray vision," West added in as he moved into the bathroom to stand next to me. I sucked in a breath shooting a glance in between the two of them to gauge their reaction. Mave looked interested instead of afraid, and West was smiling at me, I assumed being proud that he figured it out.

"It's not exactly like that but yes, it does hold its own powers." I matched their looks with a wry smile of my own, for once enjoying the extra unintended power for a moment.

"So what did you do to that lady last night? You used it on her?" Logan asked, breezing into the bathroom and sitting on the ledge of the bathtub, his dark hair was sticking up in all different directions and his sleepy eyes were barely open. I surveyed my audience and felt that I didn't need to hold anything back. Anyone with two eyes could see there was more going on last night. I took a deep breath, thinking of the best way to explain it.

"I have to concentrate and open up the magic I feel is in the eye itself, but once I do that I can see through things. It's mostly not helpful normally, but in the right situation it allows me to see through the magic itself, and I can reach someone's mind and break through most barriers or shields with little effort because of that. I can see their own center, and reach the core of the magic through it. It does, however, require a more constant flow of magic to hold the power, and I can burn out quickly if I'm not careful." I hid a wince remembering how fast I passed out after.

"Like last night?" Logan asked, yawning but looking significantly more awake as I was speaking.

"Exactly, if she had backup I wouldn't have been able to attempt it, and she was much stronger than I was anticipating, requiring more magic than I had planned on using." I could almost see the wheels turning in West's head.

"You said she was trying to de-materialize last night, we were taught that isn't possible," he was looking at me skeptically.

"She damn near did, and it's been a while since I've seen someone do that I almost didn't recognize what she was doing in time. It's a very old spell, and those with the oldest magical blood can attempt it, but it's not without risk. The smallest problem with the magic and it could kill you or trap you in between planes, I don't know of anyone outside of my father who can attempt it with success. I tried once but it didn't work for me either," I told them, trying not to get lost in the horrible memory of that summer.

"Do you think your father is teaching people to do it?" West asked, and his assessment of the situation reminded me of just how perceptive he was.

"I think Carolina would gut herself like a fish if my father asked her to, so it's anyone's guess if she picked it up on her own of if he's giving lessons. Her death will not go unnoticed, or unpunished, and I have to tell you I have put a target on the three of you. Your presence will be known, and it will only be a matter of time before my father decides to make a move. The safest place for you all will be with me, as close to me as you feel comfortable sticking with for the time being." The three of them looked both determined and curious. Mave arched his brow, waiting for my follow up.

"I told you before we can help you, we are not without our own power," West said bitterly.

"Oh you proved that last night Weston MacKinnon, I will concede you were right on all counts, but that's not what I was saying." He looked momentarily appeased but not happy.

"What are you saying then, you can protect us?" he asked, looking affronted that he would need protecting, especially by a little girl like me.

"If my father comes, and he will come, he will be too focused on me to even notice you. He won't hesitate to get to me, so the closer you are to me, the safer you are."

"Over my dead body will that piece of filth ever touch you again, and I can tell you neither of the men behind me will let that happen either." I could feel my good eye tear up, his conviction and naiveté were filling me up with a desperate hope he was right, even though I knew it would be no use. He reached out and caught with his large thumb a tear that had streaked down my face. I took my hand and touch his face in a mirror image of his own, letting go my feelings into him. All the hope and despair I was holding onto so tightly directed into his tall frame. I could see his own eyes struggling for composure, struggling to contain all the emotion I was pouring into him. I leaned in and kissed his cheek, and he held me in his arms until we had to leave, our bodies pressed together against a rising storm that was destined to rip us apart.

**Match**

We stepped through the portal, and onto a pristine looking beach, the air shimmering still behind us as we stood. I threw myself down, letting the wet silky sand pool under me as the tide came in and lapped around me. I was in cut off shorts and an old tee shirt, not caring for one second if they got ruined. I looked up to find Mave, West, and Logan hiding their smiles as they stared down at me.

"I just need a minute and then we can make our way to the house," I said closing my eyes and squishing the sand in my fingers and toes. I just wanted to savor the moment, the complete peace of knowing there was no one on this island but me and my three companions, and the natural world around us. It soothed my magic in a way that was hard to describe, it was like a sedative to my shaken soul. I took a deep breath and then stood up, feeling a slight chill from my soaking wet clothes, heavy laden with damp sand.

"Turn around for a second," I asked sweetly when I realized I didn't want to spend the next mile with my skin chafed off from my clothes. The sun was high and hot, beating down on us without mercy. I snapped my fingers, replacing my clothes with the one swimsuit that I had bought on my trip down to the airport. It was a bright coral color, plain and small for a bikini but I couldn't resist it when I saw it.

"This way!" I called out as I turned, making my way down the beach for Miguel's house that was just around the bend. I didn't hear anyone behind me and I was forced to turn around to see what has holding them up. Mave and Logan were smiling at me, but also looking to West who seemed to be stuck in the sand a little ways behind them. I threw on my best coy smile and beckoned them with my hand to keep up. I send a little whip of energy out and it caught all three of them on their behinds, prodding them forwards suddenly.

"Come on West, get it together," I heard Logan hiss as they all finally made their way towards me. I tried to stifle the giggle that was rising in my throat when I heard him.

"It's not too far away, hopefully he stocked the house otherwise I'll have to try and make it to the mainland to get supplies." I was debating if I could figure out how to drive the boat, I had never done it before.

"Where are we by the way?" Logan asked, jogging to catch up to where I was walking.

"Indonesia," I said smiling, knowing it wasn't where he was suspecting. "There's a story that comes along with the island if you want to hear it?" I asked them, finding eager faces greeting me in return. I didn't want to spoil the story by warning them that it was a bit less of fairytale then I thought they were expecting, so I just continued on. I found West had caught up and was walking along side me, and he reached out to hold my hand. I staggered a little in the sand, trying to figure out at first what he was doing. West noticed my hesitation, but held firm, and I decided to just let it go. I wanted to take his lead for a while, interested in seeing where he would take it.

"Miguel is very old, so old that I have a hard time reading him sometimes, that's what makes playing him in poker so interesting. Anyways, a long time ago, some have said as early as the sixteenth century, he was living as a lord in Spain. During this time he employed many maids in his stately manor house, and one of them was a young woman named Camila. Miguel says she was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen in his existence, and he sought to win her hand. The only difficult part of the equation was that he was married, to a vampire. A particularly nasty and viscious vampire." I paused and was promptly interrupted.

"And you think Miguel is what again?" West asked.

"I think he is most likely some kind of water fairy, but he could also be one of the original merman for all I know. He never lives too far from the water, so I can narrow it down to a bit, but I have never seen his true form so I can't be sure. It could be a combination of things, many that live in the water tend to inter-breed with one another." I could see him nod next to me, and I continued on.

"Camila, as it turned out was also married, which further complicated things, especially when you consider the time in which they were in. Divorce as well as adultery were strictly forbidden and punishable by death in certain circumstances. Regardless of the dangers, they eventually succumbed to the mutual infatuation they had with one another, and began an affair. Miguel had decided that it was best they keep it secret until he could find a way to break it to his wife and to her husband. The otherworld community was not as wide spanning as it is now, modern ways of connecting each other and our communities didn't exist then, and as such he didn't have much support in making his decision."

"Let me guess," Mave interjected, a playful gleam in his eye. "He killed the husband and his wife, and fled with her to this island, loving her until the day she dies, and her human spirit now haunts these very beaches, looking for her love," he ended with a dramatic wail, flailing his arms around like a dying fish. I laughed, but not for the reason he was thinking.

"Oh no, that would be far too tame Mave. No, they managed to keep up the affair for a good few years before anyone started to catch on to what they were doing, but in the end it was her husband who discovered the infidelity. He, completly oblivious to the existence of vampires, approached Miguel's wife and exposed what they were doing, in an attempt to get revenge he suggested they strike up an affair. Miguel's vampire bride found this proposal intriguing, but in the end she was too eager for blood. She killed him, framing Camila in the process figuring she could kill two birds. When Miguel found out what his wife had done, it was too late. They had hung Camila that very morning, her swinging body was still in his backyard collecting flies and festering in the afternoon sun." The guys had stopped with the teasing, looking horrified at the turn in the story.

"So he killed his wife then?" Mave bravely asked, I smiled, my cue to deliver the blow.

"No, he did far worse, for he truly loved Camila. He had a witch place a specific spell on her, binding her to this very island that is named after his mistress, the woman she killed. She lives in the main house, bound as a servant to whomever stays. She can never leave, she can never escape, and she can't be killed." West's hand tightened in my own, and I tried to squeeze it back in reassurance.

"This is common poker talk?" Logan asked. I had to laugh, I wish it I had learned this that way.

"My father told me that story, when I first told him I like a boy. He told me that to caution me against love, explaining that infatuation was the most dangerous emotion of all. More than anger or hate, it what we do for love that puts us in the most danger," I told them, releasing West's hand on instinct. He let it go, but didn't make a move to leave my side. We walked the rest of the way in silence, and about five minutes later I could see the house clearly.

It was a light green beach house, far too grand to really be called such, but I went with it anyway. My father had taken me here for a business meeting he had with Miguel's brother when I was ten, and I had loved it on site. We only stayed two days, but I had never seen the ocean before and it majesty was like birdsong to my ears. I spent the whole two days lying in the sand and playing in the water, it was the first break from my father's training I had ever had, the only vacation he had ever taken me on. If I had to admit it to myself, it was the main reason I had gone to the game the other night. I knew Miguel would get desperate and offer the island up, all I had to do was outplay him.

"And Camila is still there?" Logan asked, looking a little hesitant at the thought.

"Yeah, but she keeps to herself," I said dismissivly, trying to reassure them. The three of them gave me a look that clearly stated they didn't believe me, but to their credit they kept on marching.

"There are five bedroom, two down here and three upstairs. I stayed in the basement the one time I was here, so I don't know which ones are better than the others. Feel free to pick, I could care less where I end up," I told them as we dropped our bags into the living room.

"Why did you stay in the basement?" West asked, looking around as I found myself doing as well, amazed at the opulence of the house. It really was over the top, and it was updated very nicely since the last time I was here. I shrugged my answer out to West, not sure of the reason.

"I did what I was told, I never thought to ask," I told them, realizing it was true.

"Were you scared of him?" he asked me softly, even though Mave and Logan were walking around I could tell they were listening.

"Yes and no, it was more of an ingrained repsonse from me. He told me what to do and I did it, looking back, it was a slow kind of control. One that he built up over time, cautious of who he let into my world to prevent me from straying or questioning what he was telling me. It was the most devastating kind of mind control, most of it still lingers in me, his voice refusing to leave me be," I told them, hearing the voice in my head at that very moment, yelling at me to stop talking.

"I can't imagine that," West said, looking over to the large bookshelf that was inset into the wall of the living room.

"I'm glad you can't," I said softly to him as I walked into the kitchen, ready for a drink. I passed the island, and started rooting through the high cabinets for a respite. I didn't find anything, but I had a feeling the bar was still in the basement, if I remembered things correctly. "You have two parents who care about you, and friends to back you up. Maybe things would have been different for me if I had what you did," I continued on, sitting on the plush arm chair and rubbing my head. It still ached a little.

"I thought you said you had JP?" Mave asked, and was promptly hit from behind for the comment.

"I don't know if I ever had JP, but for a time I thought he was there for me," I explained as best I could.

"I knew he was part of crew to raid your complex, but I don't think many knew that he was undercover for so long. No one at school knows that," West said, turning to face me.

"So you were close then?" Mave asked, looking a little confused.

"It's okay," I said holding a hand up to Logan who looked ready to hit him again, West didn't move from his position by the books but his eyes never left mine. He looked about ready to apologize for telling them what I said, but he didn't need to. I found I didn't mind.

"JP was undercover, so I struggle with what was real, I was very young when he joined us up in Canada. At first he was just a stranger, another person I would see come and go. We were travelling a lot back then, never really hitching the trailer for more than a few weeks at a time.

"When it became clear he would be joining us for a bit longer, and his presence was gathering attenntion, I made a move to see what the fuss was about. I got to know him, and we developed a friendship of sorts, if you can call it that. I think it was more than a year before I said a word to him, and he to me. I'm not sure what his main motivation was in finally making a connection to me, it seemed like the governance that set him up there wasn't aware that I was ever born. He said it was a shock to see me there, he hadn't been briefed about me and he didn't know what to do.

"Unfortunatly, it was around the same time my father was starting to go off the rails more, his most recent wife had just left him and it snapped something in him I think. Anyways, Remy started to keep me by his side more often, and JP and I had little time to talk, but he always made an effort to spend time with me. He taught me to fish, and he let me help him out with projects sometimes. My adolescent brain asssumed he was interested in me, and I gradually fell in love with him, it was a slow kind of affection born from time alone. I didn't have anyone to ask about that kind of thing, and as my father got suspicious of me spending time with anyone he isolated me more and more from everyone," I explained.

"You don't have to tell us any more if you don't want to," West said, he was looking at me where I was sitting with a look of pity on his face.

"I don't have anything to lose by sharing," I said shrugging. I had a story to tell, and there were lessons to be learned. Before they heard all the rumors of everything I wanted someone to know the truth. "JP somehow gained my father's trust, and he spent the next several years becoming my father's third. His second is a friend he has known since infancy, Brooks Renfro, but everyone calls him Ren. Ren never trusted JP, mainly because he was threatening to his position, and it caused a fraction in our community for a while. I think Remy loved JP, I think he saw in him an opportunity to relive his youth again, to redo parts of his life he feels he never took advantage of. That's when he let JP in, and we started to really become friends." I took a deep breath, closing my eyes for a moment to remember what happened next.

"I never suspected he was a spy, I am very, very, good at reading people but I never saw that coming. That was the moment I could see my father's warnings coming true, I liked JP so much I never saw what was really going on. The last couple of months before the raid, he was acting really squirrely. I think he was trying to warn me about things, he would say things I just didn't understand at the time, but I pieced together later."

"Your father never suspected him?" West asked, I just noticed he was sitting on the ottoman next to the chair, close enough to touch me.

"Never, not until I caught JP talking with his handler one late night. Remy was going to have me do some drills in the dark the next night, and I wanted to practice to get it right so I could spend some time with JP after. I heard him talking about things I didn't get, but I could tell something wasn't right. I came right up on them talking in the woods, and I only needed to take one look at his face to guess what was happening. I remember the feeling of complete stillness, like everything had stopped all at once for me. I hate to admit I don't think I had ever had a friend really until him, I never loved anyone before, even a small part of my brain knew what Remy was doing with me was wrong. But JP, he was everything to me. When I came to the understanding that it wasn't like that for him, I lost it, my carefully constructed sanity cracked that night in the woods. It's like in those paranormal romance books when the human's realize everything isn't what they thought it was," I said, still feeling the despair of that night creep into my bones.

"Then what happened?" Logan asked softly, eyes bunched up with tense anticipation.

"I didn't run, I didn't attack him, though I wanted to, I just stared at him and did the one thing I vowed to never do to him. I entered his mind. I knew it was wrong, and even then I was strong enough to accomplish it with little effort. I got to the parts I needed, speed watching the importanat moments while he remained frozen to the ground. It was the first time I knew that my father really wasn't right in the head. Seeing him through someone else's eyes was distrubing, and part of me was beginnging to recognize that Remy was going to kill me one day. Intentionally or not, he was going to snap and I was going to be on the recieving end of his anger. I slipped out of his head, and threw myself at his mercy for lack of a better analogy. I needed him, something he held I beilvied would fix things, heal me. I saw he cared for me, I saw that he struggled with who I was, what I could be as much as what he feared I could be. He kissed me briefly, then pushed me away, telling me he could never be with me. I was devastated," I said, feeling the brush of West's fingertips graze my leg.

"And then what?" West asked, a hard jaw outlining his features.

"Then he told me he was leaving, I never asked him who he was working for, I assumed it was for another group not the governance. I begged him to take me with him, I begged him to stay, I begged him not to leave me. It was pathetic on my part, I should have known that mixed in with the affection he felt for me, was disgust and fear. I should have seen it then, I look so much like my father, you have never seen him in person but we look exactly the same. He couldn't separate us enough, and when it came time to leave, he left me behind," I told them, voice nice and steady in contast to my hands, which were shaking.

"What about your face?" Logan asked, knowing that was the same night.

"Remy caught me out, and I made a choice in that second to conceal what happened with JP. That simple choice saved me from being locked up along with the rest of them, I saved that whole team that came in to raid, without my protecting JP Remy would have wiped them all off the face of the earth.

"In return for my silence, Remy took me to a back trailer we used for guests and training exercises and worked me over. When morning came, and JP came up missing, he assumed I helped him leave. That was when he did what he did, and my face came out like this," I said gesturing to my eye, not needing to go into detail on that count.

"And JP was there with the raid, he came back after all that?" West asked, and if I were JP I would stay away from him for a while. He looked ready to commit some violence on him.

"Yes, he was the one that found me in the woods, with Ren on top of me and my father watching," I said, letting the rest hang in the air. West promplty got up, threw a vase against the wall and stormed out of the living room, stalking towards the beach. Well, that certainly was a first for me, I had a knack for clearing the room.

"Mave and I are going to pick out our rooms, why don't you go out and see if West can be calmed down?" Logan suggested with a smile as he bent down to give me a small hug. I returned it akwardly, not knowing what I should do.

"He has a quick temper, but it'll calm down. Go talk to him," Mave said, kissing the top of my head and following Logan up the stairs. Should I tell them it's the first affection anyone has shown me since that night?

**Camila's**

I found West sitting in the sand by a rocky outcropping near the docks. His back was to me, but I could tell he heard me coming, his head tilted ever so slightly when I got closer.

"Tide's coming in," I told him, standing next to him and kicking off my shoes to put my feet in the path of the water. I dug my toes into the sand closing my eyes against the spray of water as it came in. West kept staring off into the sea, silent as the rocks to his side but giving off the same stoic strength.

"West," I said, touching his shoulder to get his attention. "Brooding isn't going to make it better, and analyzing it makes it worse. I'm here, and for some reason I'm still functioning, so let it go." I tested out something I had been wanting to do, and ran my fingers through his coppery hair. It was soft and bushy at the same time, untamed in the wind and mist from the ocean.

"Let it go," he echoed, like he was tasting out how it fell from his lips. Shaking his head he stood up, facing me. "I don't know if that's possible at this point, I've always been a brooder," he said, a wry smile on his lips.

"You are a mind mage, it's a hazard of the occupation. But if you spend too much time in there you'll miss out on other things," I said, knowing it was struggle for me as well.

"What would I miss out on?" he asked, reaching out to cup my face. It reacted to his touch by heating from the inside, my blood rising up to meet his own.

"You miss out on the whole point West, magic is meant to be used, explored, tested, enjoyed, magic is meant to free you. Not keep you locked in your own head, reliving things you cannot change. Free your magic Weston MacKinnon, and it will give you all that in return." He made no noise, or moved so much as an inch, and we stood facing each other until I made him sit with me in the sand.

"Free it West, you can do that here. That school teaches you complete control, which I can understand, but they miss the importance of feeding the magic. It is as alive as you are, trapped in your body and at your mercy, waiting for nourishment. Open it up," I commanded as I placed my hand over his eyes to close them, cupping my other hand around the back of his neck. I let the magic run through my arms and into his face, surrounding his head and searching for the control he held so close to his source. West moved his head, an attempt to shake off my hands but I held tighter.

"I can get you there if you let me, just let go and I can unlock it all for you!" I said, almost yelling at him for fighting me on this. I was giving him a gift in doing this with him. He pulled free of my grip, staggering up to his feet and backpedaling in the sand towards the house.

"I told you not to do that Brienne, it's not right," he said looking angry. I didn't understand it, I was only trying to help him out. "You have to learn to respect boundaries, you of all people should know about that!"

"You are using so little of what your capable of, why are you scared of your magic?" I asked, tilting my head and fighting the urge to jump his mind to find out.

"I'm not scared of it, I know what it can do. Do you think eveyone wants to be like you, capable of doing things that are so..." he trailed off, not knowing the right word, or knowing what he wanted to say but not willing to hurt me.

"Wrong? Unnatural?" I said feeling my own anger rise. It was always a struggle with him, to get him to understand me, and I had a feeling it didn't bode well for a future as friends.

"Destructive," he said, choosing an interesting word.

"Destructive to the carefully constructed world you hold so dear. That's a rarity West, your story is nice and safe, and my story blows your theories about life to pieces. You should protect it, but not from me. I'm a walking example of so many lessons, but they are the hard ones West. I paid the price to learn them, and all you have to do is be around me to get the same. That's unfair, but that is life!" I screamed, my own careful control starting to slip.

"I don't want your lessons, that's not what friends do. We don't spend our time lecturing and delivering speeches that only serve to remind us of how different we are, mind raping others into manipulating magic. That's not right, it's so not right it's beyond wrong." He said it to me with a look I knew well, I saw it on JP's face the same night in the woods, and the same feeling of despair rang through my bones again. "Remy taught you to control by force, if someone doesn't understand or is unwilling to listen, he used manipulation to force them, which is what you just did to me, again! You have no boundaries, not everything is yours to touch, especially not me. Not anymore," he said, and I was unable to contain the wince he said at my words

"That's not what I did to you!" I yelled, seeing out of the corner of my eye that Mave and Logan were sitting on the steps of the house, probably listening to the whole converstation. "I was trying to get you to see what you could be, to know the power that you restrain instead of let fly free. You are almost as strong as me West, did you know that? I have thousands of years of magical lineage, I was born from the lines of the greatest mage kings this world has ever seen, and you are almost as powerful. I had to fight for every fucking scrap of power I could hold onto while my own father beat it out of me, using me for his own personal guinea pig. You have had it all handed to you, just sitting and waiting for you patiently while you have freinds and family to support you. Now you are going to use none of it because you think you will end up like me?" I asked, laughing at the absurdity of it all. "It all comes back to my family, you're right, they are all right, I am just like them. But I fought to be better, and that's all I can do. I didn't ask to be born, to be handed a curse of having Moreau blood beating through my heart, but I sure as hell am going to make the best of it. I didn't go through hell to be ordinary, that's the real tragedy here, you're going through hell to stay ordinary. It's a waste, you are better than that, or so I thought," I said walking right past West and into the house, heading straight for the basement, where I belonged.

I stayed down there the rest of the day, only emerging when I needed to use the bathroom later that night. My bladder had been screaming at me for so long I finally gave in. It was dark out now, I didn't look at the clock but I had a feeling I had been drinking down there for quite a while. Yep, it was almost morning.

I guess I had done it so well, that at some point I passed out completly, leading me to where I was now, skulking around the house in an attempt to avoid West. I heard a stillness in the room, the only kind of quiet that comes from an empty house. The bags that had rested in the living room were gone, as was thier power signatures. By the looks of it, they never even unpacked, leaving shortly after my confrontation with West.

When I reached the kitchen island, it was impossible to miss the note that was sitting in the middle, stark white and almost glowing in the moonlight. I stared at it some, trying to read the scrawled handwriting from here, and knowing somewhere deep down that it would only disappoint me further. Reluctatnly I stepped forward, refusing to be scared of a piece of paper.

_We decided to leave at sunset, I think it's better this way. See you when you get back._

_West_

I took a deep breath in, knowing that was probably what it was going to say the second I saw it. I had spent some time downstairs in comtemplation of what he said to me outside, and if it was possible he was right. I understood the basic feelings, the undercurrants of how he felt, but I just couldn't grasp that he couldn't get past that to see my intentions. My childhood was so messed up, so far from what it should have been, that I often got confused about what was the right course to take. I told myself long ago I would go with my gut, and trust what it told me to do, regardless of what people said. Now I had to consider that I couldn't really trust myself, that perhaps what had been done to my brain basically clouded things to the point I couldn't make that call anymore.

It wasn't an easy dissection, but if it took me all week out here, I was going to turn myself inside out to figure it out. I wasn't like them, I wasn't scared to dig deep, dust off the cabinets that I rarely opened and inspect them. I didn't come this far to have a few hurt feelings get in the way of living.

I went out to the water, watching the moonlight bounce off the little crests in front of me. I was drawn to the ocean because of it's power, it's relentlessness, the persistent need to keep steady and true. How simple would it be to have a life like that, always coming out the other side, regarless of what was thrown at me. The trouble was, the ocean knew what it was, and I still wasn't sure.

"You know what you are, it's just that you don't fit nicely into the boxes most people put themselves in," I heard a voice behind me say. I whirled around and found Remy staring back, a look of adoration and longing on his face.

"Did Miguel tell you I was here?" I asked, trying to distract my mind from the panic that was quickly rising. If I let it overtake me I was in trouble, I could outsmart him, I had done it before.

"Did you think I wouldn't be able to find you here, or were you just sending a message with Carolina," he asked, icily running his gaze over me. I couldn't be more glad I had thrown on sweatpants and an old tshirt instead of standing here in my bikini.

"Carolina asked for it, and I know you weren't too fond of her if you placed her in harms way by sending her in my direction. As for you finding me, it was just a matter of time. I didn't think you would try now, so why are you here? I don't see the usual backup," I said, looking around to see around him, crossing my fingers Ren wasn't here anywhere . I didn't get the sense anyone else was out there, but concealment spells came in handy in times like these.

"I've come to take you home with me," he said, an interesting expression taking over his face. I had to laugh at it, the ridiculousness of what he was trying to reason with me I couldn't handle with a straight face.

"I'm not going anywhere with you Remy, those days are over," I told him defiantly, knowing it wasn't a smart move to make but I couldn't help it. I was done with people messing with me, especially him.

"It won't be like before sweetheart, I have a whole legion of followers with me now. I'm going to take back control, and with you at my side we will be able to do it with little effort, you might even save lives. It's time for a Moreau to take the thorne," he said, a twinge of lunacy hitting his eyes as he said it. There was a storm rising at a rapid pace above us, the clouds rolling in a twice the natural speed, barelling down on us. Remy was the most powerful element user in the history of magic, a perfect example of his abilities was playing out before us.

"There is no throne left to take father, we have enetered the modern age. They have the governance, and I don't see anyone storming the gates of the complex to overthrow them. If you have plenty of followers just stay with them, and leave the rest of us the hell alone. Stay the king of them, if they are happy following your lead than count your blessings." I was panting, trying to pull all the energy I could to me in preparation for the inevitable fight that was going to take place. It was starting to rain on us now, the thunder claps were so loud they rang almost painfully in my ears.

"That is not enough, I thought I taught you before that anything less than the best was beneath us. It's beneath our blood Ellie, we are incapable of being ordinary, and to pretend we are is doing a disservice to our community. We have gifts that were meant to be shared, revered. It's time for the natural order to take over once more." It was like what he said slapped me in the face, the earlier confrontation with West was echoing in my head. I was just as bad, if not worse than my father, because I should have known better. Maybe I was crazy.

"What about what I want?" I asked, the rain soaking me entirely. I could feel my hair sagging in the bun on top of my head, small tendrils of curls were plastered to my face and I shoved them back so I could focus on his form.

"I know what you want, you just don't want to admit it. You want be powerful, and the governance will never allow that to happen. The only way to be exactly what you are capable of is to come with me, rule with me. Anything you want changed we can do, whatever you desire I can get for you." A string of lightening came down close to the beach house, far too close for my comfort. I had no desire to be on the recieving end of that bolt.

"I desire for you to leave me alone," I said through gritted teeth. Remy's eyes flashed a violent blue, just as a bolt of lighening hit the corner of the stairs going up to the house. It wasn't more than twenty feet from me, and I had a flashback to the night be burned my face. I let out a little of my own magic, sending a wave of energy at my father that cut open a line of blood on his cheek.

"That wasn't nice Ellie, I don't want to have you bring you in the way I used to. It would be so much better if you agreed to this, agreed to be at my side, not under my hand." It was a warning as much as it was a promise, I looked around me, at the storm that was pelting me with it's viscious contents. I wasn't sure I could fend him off here alone, I had never fully sparred with him before, I had never tested what I could do against his best. The events of the last week were coming down on me as hard as the rain, the indecision and distrust of my abilites were going to kill me if I didn't settle my head.

"Don't do this father, let me go!" I screamed out to him. He sent two bolts over the beach house, they ignited and sent the roof on fire. It would be gone come morning, just another ash filled pile of memories that Remy had taken. It shouldn't have made me as furious as it was, I knew it didn't mean anything to me, it was just a shell that represented something to my childish brain. The sky was unrelenting, rain coming down so hard I could barely see anything.

"You are coming one way or another, I love you too much to let you waste away. You will not disgrace our bloodline," he told me, eyes glowing pure blue through his speech.

"Then come and get me!" I screamed out, getting into a fighting stance. I had my hands extended in front of me, anticipating his strike.

We danced for what seemed like an eternity, both of us striking and shielding across the sand. The rain was coming in a terrential downpour, but when I caught him with a strike the rain would abate for a minute. The lighening was occupying most of my attention, I had to keep constantly moving throughout just to avoid getting hit.

"Why won't you just come with me?" he asked, getting far more impatient that his usual tricks weren't seeming to work on me any longer. It left me wondering if I could really best him. He was trying to back me into a corner, I had almost backed up to where the water line was. In a moment or two I was going to be fully in the water, and with what he could manipulate of that element I was in trouble.

"Why won't you let me go?" I yelled back, struggling to keep my hair out of my eyes. The temperature had dropped a bit, and I was shaking from being soaked and cold.

"I cannot allow it, you are my muse, my child, my future. You must suceed me on the throne, we are Moreau's, Ellie, I will not leave you. Ever!" He screamed, and the noise sent a large wave to crash in my direction. I somehow managed to get my shields up, only able to keep it from sweeping me away but I was left stumbling to regain my feet. I reached deep, turning the same energy back on him, and sending him into the water instead.

"I will die before I let that happen father, this is it for me. I am free or I choose death," I said, panting from exertion and staring at him prone on the ground. I could feel the heat from the burning house behind me, the rain having no effect on his particular brand of fire. It was burning bright, permeating the air with sticky smoke. I didn't know what time it was, or how long I could fend him off for. All I knew was that I needed to make it to the portal if I had any hope of surviving this.

"You cannot choose if I decide for you," Remy said flying to his feet and striking my face with a jolt of his power. I could feel my cheek start to swell, but I couldn't fix it fast enough will all the other shields I had popped up. I felt like I was doing the job of five people, a juggler with too many balls in the air. He landed another hit, pushing me off my feet and throwing me into the cold waters behind me. I had little choice now.

Opening up my eye, I could feel the magic gathering within. I was treading water, shielding the attacks that were coming from the beach and barely keeping my head up. I let the eye go comeltly, never really allowing the full power to surge upwards before. I could feel it heat up as I zoned in on where Remy was standing on the beach. I had to hide under the water from him if I wanted to accomplish this. Every last scrap of my energy was going to get thrown into this, and I wouldn't be able to swat a fly for a good long while.

I stuck my head up a little to determine his location, catching another blow to my head. I ignored the pain ringing in my skull, diving down and trying to float suspended while I said the chants in my head. I let my eye go, it's precision sight honing in on the exact spot I needed. My lungs were starting to burn, but I had a bad feeling about what would happen if I came up for air again. After another agonizing thirty seconds I finished the job, floating only my face above the water to drink in the fresh air. I got in enough air to swim back down, wading in towards the beach and hoping like hell this was going to work.

"Alright," I said standing up and holding my hands up in surrender. I got closer to him, not wanting him to move to far from where he was then. When I got within range, he sent another wip of pain my way and bringing me to my knees. I knew my leg was broken, and the fact was I couldn't even heal myself yet. I couldn't waste the magic.

"I'm glad you came to your senses, but there will be punishment for this little engagement," he said, looking like he would enjoy returning to our old routine for too much.

"Let's go, can you give me a hand up?" I asked, using the most innocent face I could put on. He held his arm out for me, and I pushed him back, throwing my arm into the portal I had created directly behind him. It blazed bright blue, the edges already closing in on his frame. He looked stunned for a moment, realizing I had locked him it, and when he fell back into the darkness he threw one last blow my way. It sent me flying back, a good fifty feet or so, and I fell back into a group of rocks. The wet heat was seeping into the nape of my neck and mixing with the rain, the blackness was creeping into my vision from the sides.

I fought against the blackness, crawling up on my hands and knees to see all the drinks I downed earlier make a reappearance. I noticed I could see better out here, and a survey of the horizon said it was close to dawn. I had to make it to that portal, if I passed out here I was as good as dead. Dragging myself to my feet, and trying to ignore the fact that ground was coming at me with an angle, I took a few steps in the direction I needed to go in. I collapsed under the weight of my broken leg, and I sank to the ground with wracking sobs. This was how I was going to die, I realized closing my eyes and waiting for the pain to end.

"You need to get up honey," I heard an echoing voice say sometime later, and I snapped my eyes open to find a ghost staring down at me. I had passed out for most of the day, and I missed both the sunrise and sunset portals.

"Where did you come from?" I asked, trying to scramble back arwkardly, unable to move more than six inches back without horrible pain. I had no clue what she wanted, and my brain was far too jumbled to realize who it was.

"He burned down my house, he brought that evil magic to my island!" she said, staring at the now smokey pile of ash, with a look of pure hatred in her eyes.

"Camila?" I asked, dumbfounded.

"Miguel likes to visit me here, plus I get to stay and haunt that bitch for eternity, so I reside here," she said, rising in the air and looking proud. "Now that awful man has come here, and burned down my house!" I think her eyes burned red for an instant but I was probably seeing things.

"You fought him, I will help you," she continued in her broken english. I felt a laugh escape, I couldn't help it, hell hath no fury like a woman scorned. Ghost or not.

**Source**

I woke up to the impossible, I was back by the same damn fountain in front of West's house again. This time the spray was being carried by the wind enough that it hit my face, waking me up for a moment or two. That ghost really did it, Camila said she would take me anywhere I wanted. I should have asked to be taken somewhere else, maybe even JP's at this point, but this was the only secure place I knew of that was safe for me in my present condition. I heard footsteps coming at me, a fast pattern of heavy feet on the blacktop. It was making me feel sick again, the heavy thumping came to an abrupt stop near me but not close enough for me to look at them.

"Seth what is it?" I heard a female voice ask from a bit further back.

"Madlen, get in the house and get Dante, then call for Dr. Hudson," the man said, taking a careful step towards me. I heard a soft clicking noise as she retreated, then silence. I didn't want to scare this person, who I was assuming was West's father, so I kept still with my eyes closed until Dante could get here.

I few seconds later I heard a commotion, and frantic running on the walk down to where I was.

"Oh Brienne," I heard Dante say as he bent down to where I was laying. I opened my eyes, only able to achieve the one to open as the other was swelled completley shut.

"Hey," I said back, feeling a bit dreamy. Like my head wasn't quite attached all the way.

"Brienne," the man said, looking down on me with an odd expression. I heard a gasp and a sob come from the woman behind him, it looked like she was about to pass out. Her face was stark white, and she had a grip on her husbands arm like a vice.

"She's going to fall over if she doesn't put her head down," I said to her, as everyone continued to stare at me. I saw Dante smile at me a little and then bend to pick me up.

"Don't move her Dante, she's too bad off right now. Just wait for Sean to come, her head's still bleeding and her leg's obviously broken. We don't want to do more damage," Seth said placing his hand on his sons arm.

"Go get a blanket Mads," Seth asked, noticing I was still shaking a little. She snapped out of her trance long enough to scamper back, covering her sniffles along the way.

"Is West here?" I asked Dante, wanting to make sure they made it back alright.

"They are at Raquel's," he said, clearly not wanting to tell me that. I let out a breath, the pain was so intense it was hard to feel more, but something deep stabbed at my ribs.

"You let him out on a school night?" I asked finally, trying to joke and crack a smile.

"It's Friday Brienne," he said looking concerned. That meant I was out for almost two days at the island. I had a feeling I owed Camila quite a bit, she had to have kept me alive for at least a day.

"That's not good Dante," I said to him, thinking about what kind of shape I was in. I saw him pull out his phone but I grabbed his hand. "Don't," I told him, closing my eye and feeling so awfully tired of everything. He grabbed my hand and shook it slightly.

"You have to stay with me, it's good to take a nap with a head injury. The doc's on his way and he's one of the best healers we know. He'll patch you right up," Dante said, exchanging a worrying glance at his father. I knew what they were thinking, I wasn't going to make it. I wheezed when I tried to take in a breath, it made my heart stutter.

"You have to alert the governance, Remy is planning a coup. It most likely won't work, he's mad as a hatter and not seeing things clearly but it won't stop him from trying. I would up your guard at the complex, and maybe at the border. I think he's still in Canada, he had on warmer weather clothes with boots, lots of flannel. No Ren, or backup, he came at me alone. I killed his mistress back in Venezuela a few days ago and I think he traced me through that. I fought him off enough, I sent Remy to Mexico, deep in vamp terrirory so it should take him a while to hide and fight his way back north. You have about two weeks before he could try anything, but I think he would wait for spring. If you take me in there I would up your wards and security, but it would be safer to put me off site when I'm gone. He could raise me if he gets to me in enough time. He knows they were with me, whatever you do keep them close," I said barely above a whisper. I coughed, and felt the blood well up in my mouth. Even with my limited knowledge I knew it was bad.

"Raise you?" Seth asked, looking horrified. He knew what I was talking about, but I guess it was one of those things that you need to hear someone else say.

"He's not a good necromancer, but with our bloodline it is possible he could try to turn me if he found the right vamp and got to me in time," I said, and the erratic thumping of my heart was audible. I could feel my breaths become shorter, the lack of oxygen was

"Don't," I said when I noticed Dante reaching for his phone again.

"He'll kill _me_ if I don't," he said, dialing the phone and walking a bit away. I felt something warm hit me, and realized it was Madlen come back with a blanket for me.

"You have to burn me, don't let him touch my body after. I couldn't bear it, and get me the hell off your property before Remy finds out where my body is," I said, feeling those familar lines at the corners of my vision closing in again.

"Darling you need to open your eyes," Madlen said, bending down and reaching to move some hair from my face. I flinched back when her hand got close, a reaction that was as instinctual as blinking for me. She stopped briefly and then continued with her intentions, moving the hair and smoothing it back. I could see the tear escape her eye, and I wondered if it was for me or because I looked so bad. There was a difference.

"Here he is," Seth said, moving back as headlights hit my face. Madlen stepped closer, bending down to block them when she noticed the wince on my face.

"Brienne?" she asked when I closed my eyes again. I opened the one slowly again, feeling it go in slow motion. "There you are you pretty girl, stay focused on me now," she said, looking over her shoulder to the action behind her. I couldn't see what was going on but there were some very angry voices.

"He's going to be big one day, don't let him hold back, you'll tell him that right Madlen?" I asked, feeling my eyes droop.

"How about you tell him yourself," I heard West say from behind his mother. I think his voice hurt rather than helped, but it woke me up enough to stay awake. He bent down on the other side of me, and I felt his mother shake her head at him. His eyes were fixed on me, unblinking. He reached out and touched my face, a gentle breeze of his fingertips on my good cheekbone. Madlen looked strangely at him, like she was happening on a stranger.

"It's me, it's my blood that's wrong. I can't get past it, I try but it won't work for me. You are stronger though, stronger than everyone," I could feel the tears coming out of both sides, a bit staunched with one eye but flowing freely out of the other. He didn't say anything back, mainly because the doctor pushed him out of the way to get close to me.

"Holy hell," he said taking in my form. "Did Remy do this?" he asked me. I nodded knowing it would alter his treatment, whatever he was thinking he was going to have to double. He laid his hands over me for a good couple of minutes, and I could feel the blood stop oozing out of my head. He put my leg in a splint, and gestured for Dante to pick me up. West shook his brother off and ever so gently bent down to pick me up. He tried to move as little as possible and I tried not to moan when his motion hurt me.

"Take her to the bathroom in the guest bedroom near yours," Madlen said to West, and felt him nod as he carefully ascending the stairs.

"Stay with me Brienne," West said. "Brienne!. Come on Mave and Logan are here," he said, and I felt them step up from the entryway. I didn't hear them speak a word to me, but I saw them as we passed by. I couldn't open my eyes again, I nodded and attempted a smile but I was beyond anything else at this point.

"Brienne," West said, a pleading tone escaping with it.

"I can't," I told him simply, almost feeling my heart slowing down, skipping beats more often than hitting them.

"Yes you can," he said stopping in the hallway for a moment. I opened mine to find his eyes closed, and then I felt him through me. The same thing I had done to him, though I couldn't be sure his intention, only this was more powerful than before. More like he was calling me to rise. I don't know if he meant to, but I felt his magic leak into me. I felt movement as he placed me on the ground, keeping his contact until he was placing his hands on either side of my face.

"I think her heart's going out," he yelled out, and second later the doctor was there. West made no move to retreat with others, he just continued to stare down on me. I could her the doctor speaking his spells over me, a warm and peaceful feeling was starting in my toes and working my way up as he went to work on my head.

"Don't, if you cut off my pain I'll stop fighting, I have to anchor myself to if it comes to it," I told him, trying to scratch off the anesthetic that was flowing through my body. I closed my eyes and let the magic take over. It was weak, and barely more than a whisper in my mind, but it was there. I focused all my energy at my core, taking a few minutes to find the strand that was frayed and broken in parts. I coaxed it back, almost petting it with my mind, and encouraging it to mend. It started to straighten out, curling protectivly around the others and bundling with the stonger lines. I knew my chest was glowing a little, giving me away like a homing beacon in the dark. It was this or I died, and I didn't want to give my father that satisfaction.

"She a source," I heard Madlen say on a breath. I looked to West, who dropped my hand to stare open mouthed at me. The look was mirroring the rest of the bunch behind them

"You weren't trying to manipulate me, were you?" he asked, his own face looking a bit ashen.

"I was trying to unlock it, but I shouldn't have. You were right, I'm the wrong kind of different," I said, letting the self pity uncharacteristically rise in me for a bit. Out of everything tonight, what my father said to me was the most damaging. I hoped to a god I no longer believed in, that I could get past it.

"You should have told me you did soul magic," he said disapprovingly. I tried to talk but I had to intake several more breaths before my voice came out strong enough to hear.

"And ruin the surprise? Plus advertising that would not be good for me, Remy doesn't even know," I said, a self-satisified smile taking over my face. I coughed up some more blood, trying not to get any on West in the process.

"A source," I heard the doctor say, sitting back with a sweaty brow after his latest round of chants. I shurgged, feeling my head clear just a fraction. "What do you need then? I think I have you stable enough to clean up and eat a little, and let me tell you I think it's some of my finest work. You won't so much as limp by next week," he said, wiping his forehead with a linen hankerchief.

"I just need some rest," I said to him. "Thank you, I'd be dead without you and West here," I said, looking to both the men and giving them a small smile.

"What did I do?" he said, looking afraid to even ask.

"You transfered some of your magic to me," I told him like he was nuts for asking. His pale expression was a clear indication that he wasn't aware he did it. "It was enough for me to use with my own magic, and keep me from fading out. I think I can still feel you there," I said, touching my chest lightly and feeling a rush of blood run around where my hand was. "Definatly still there," I said, a peaceful smile on my face at the feel of his magic. It could really only mean one thing, and that had some serious ramifications.

"That's impossible, you can't transfer your own magic," Seth said, startling the three of us out of our little bubble.

"She had almost none of her own magic left," Dr. Hudson said plainly, much to the surpirse of Seth.

"It's not only possible but practical as well," I said gesturing to my still alive body on the ground. "It almost never works, but your son gave me enough of his own magic for me to hold onto. He saved my life," I said plainly, wanting him to be proud of his son. I saw some pride, but it was liberally mixed in with wariness and disbelief.

"Magical pairs are a fable for young girls to gossip over, don't tell me that's what your insinutating," Seth said a bit shortly to me, and I appreciated his directness. I liked honesty, it cut through the weak like a hot knife in butter.

"Source magic is supposed to be a fairytale as well," I said, countering his words.

"Magical pairs hasn't occured since the kings of old..." he said, the last part of the sentence much quieter than the first. He knew what this meant, or could mean, and the implications were staggering. He dropped the cup in his hand to the ground, and leaned down to look in my eyes. I held his stare as best I could, the swelling was still there though noticeably better so I got a better look at him.

The guys got their height from him, but the coloring was all from Madlen. Seth was dark, with almost jet black hair and matching dark eyes. He looked like a demon, with the light and almost translucent skin contrasting with his dark hair.

"What are you talking about?" West asked, clearly out of his depths with the topic. I could see an inner struggle taking place behind Seth's eyes, the desire of a good father to both keep his children safe and be truthful to them at the same time. I nodded at Seth, encouraging him to go on. His son could handle it.

"You mean like fate? What the girls talked about when we were kids, how our magic can sometimes choose our mates?" West asked. Seth nodded at his synopsis.

"Destined pairs have popped up in folklore since the beginning of time. The old kings used to use that as a reason to mate their children's to the most desirable, despite what they wanted for themselves. It was said to only have been a power that the king's blood would hold. In the tales, the pairs could combine magic, becoming twice as powerful and almost invincible. They were among the first immortals recorded, they were very special, both feared and respected in equal measure. Their children were the most incredible, almost to the point of madness. Most of the mages you learn about in school, the ones that discovered or cured things, the ones that did the most incredible and fantastical things, they were children to magical pairs. Eventually, they were hunted for the same reasons, and there hasn't been a recorded case of a destined pair in two hundred years," Seth said, looking sad.

"Until my parents," I told them, feeling like I owed it to them. It was so quiet I could hear everyone breathing, it was one rumor that never surfaced because I was the only one who knew. "That why Remy is the way he is now, my mother died giving birth to me and he never recovered from the loss. He tells me my magic was so powerful I absorbed hers, and she gave it all to me willingly in order for me to be as strong as possible. Losing a mate in that kind of bond is catastrophic to the mind, and he took it out on me from there on out. He told me he wanted me to be immortal all on my own, that's why he put me through the most grueling training imaginable. He told me he dreamed of me becoming mated, joining my destined husband when I was young, and he wanted me to be indestructible so I couldn't die on him," I looked to West, not in accusation but in curiosity. If he had to have been following where I was going with this now, his face didn't give away anything. Seth didn't look pleased with where the conversation was leading, and I didn't blame him his hesitation. I bet it made him an excellent parent.

"But this is all coming from Remy, who never does anything that doesn't benefit him directly, so I cannot calculate how accurate he is. He came back to ask me to be his queen, so clearly he's nuts," I said, trying to lighten the mood, and Seth gave me a clear indication he would continue the conversation later.

"Do you think I'm your destined mate?" West asked, coming to the party late. He obviously was having a hard time keeping up with what we were talking about.

"I think your special, but so does your mother," I said, closing my eyes and laying back as I patted his head. That was a conversation for another time altogether. I could almost feel him smiling at my comment, even with my eyes closed. I peeked, noticing Seth staring at his son with unveiled love. It hurt to watch, I'd take a thousand beatings over a reminder of what I should have had.

"Honey, Raquel's here for you," I heard Madlen say from the top of the stairs. She was overlooking the front through the large bay window that spanned the house. "Her sister is here too, did you tell them what was happening when you left before?" she asked, the beginnings of frown marring her face. West was still looking at me, not giving me much indication of what he thought about his girlfriend showing up here.

"I told them there was an emergency and then Logan flew us here," he explained, halting my progress as I made a move towards the bedroom.

"Logan flew you here? All three of you?" I asked, turning with my eyebrows raised towards where they were standing. Logan blushed about twenty degrees of red, but nodded his head all the same.

"That's awesome!" I exclaimed, so happy for him. "I told you guys you were all holding back," I said, sticking out my tongue.

"Don't get too excited, he almost dropped us into the trees out front," Mave said laughing.

"I landed us just fine," Logan said, dropping his hand to hit Mave. I took a deep breath and then braced myself on the wall to turn and continue walking towards the bedroom, the splint on my leg was making it throb. I felt a hand on my elbow, West was trying to steady me and get me to lean on him instead of the wall.

"I got you," he said, walking slowly with me down the hall.

"West, what's going on?" I heard Raquel ask, she had caught up to where Mave and Logan were standing and was staring right at us. I turned right back around, her cruel eyes were blazing with contempt and I didn't want any part of it.

"I'll be down in a minute," he told her, not once looking to her direction as he said it.

"What is going on, is this another one of her plays for attention? She doesn't even look that bad," I heard her sister whine. We were making slow but steady progress, but it was preferable to having her see me being carried by him.

"She did the same thing last week. I heard from one of her past...boyfriends that she likes pain, it's her thing," Raquel said giggling. I kept ignoring her, thinking it was more important not to fall and re-break my leg than it was to spin around and knock her teeth in.

"Which boyfriend? I heard there's been quite a lot of them," her sister said snidely back.

"Well they did find her with one of her father's friends the night she was captured, a very much older man my father told me," Raquel said. West's grip on my hand became rock solid, and I almost squealed under the pain.

"Mom?" I heard West say as he stopped our progress. This would be the point she continued with me, so that West could pay attention to Raquel. "Would you escort Raquel from the house, I'll talk with her tomorrow."

**Expectations**

I woke up screaming, much like I did most nights, but this time I had a feeling more was going on. Remy had felt too real, the events in the nightmare touched me in a realistic way that I couldn't shake off. It didn't take me long to realize I was going to throw up, and I crossed my fingers the whole slow walk to the bathroom that I would make it. I retched up most of what I had tentivily put in my stomach the night before. Madlen had insisted on giving me some soup and crackers before I went to bed, and I was far too thankful for her welcoming me in to protest. Now it was coming back up in much the same condition it went in.

I heard the door tear open, West stalking through to where I was sitting, slouched against side of the wall near the toilet. I wiped the back of my mouth on the end of the long nightgown his mother had provided for me, and I cringed when I realized what I had done. It was the nicest piece of clothing I had ever put on, the soft facbric clung to me like a second skin, it was a deep emerald green color that set off my pale skin and light blonde hair to a dramatic effect. I knew I probably looked even paler now, I could still feel my hands shaking as the flashback of the dream hit me again.

"I'm fine, just a nightmare," I explained, closing my eyes and resting my head against the tile wall behind me. I heard Dante rumbled sleepily throught the door next, opening my eyes to find wild yet unfocused eyes scanning the room for danger.

"You scared the shit out of me," Dante said as he rubbed his head, ruffling his longer hair.

"Me too," West said. I noticed he looked much more awake than his brother, either he never went to bed or he woke up in a more effecient manner than Dante.

"Go back to bed, I've put you through enough tonight. Get some rest," I said, feeling both jazzed and exhausted all at the same time. "Please, I just need some time to get myself together," I said when West looked like he wasn't going anywhere. I was so confused with him here, the back and forth nature of our fragile relationship was setting me more on edge than it was comforting me. There was a closeness I could we both yearned for, while at the same time we did our best ot keep one another at a distance.

"Come on West," Dante said, pulling him forcibly towards the door. West gave me one last look, a desperate sort of expression on his face as he rounded the corner and left the bathroom. I promptly laid down, resting my cheek against the cool floor and spreading out on my stomach to get as much of the tile to make contact with my bare arms. My skin was hot, and the floor was such a wonderful contrast that it made me sigh with pleasure.

"What are you doing?" I heard Dante ask, startling me as I lifted my head to look at him.

"I used to do this at the group home. They didn't have air conditioning, but at night the cool air would bring down the temperature of the tile in the bathroom. I had...issues sometimes with the other kids and I usually slept in the bathroom when things got bad. It clears my head," I explained, laying my head back down. I felt movement to my side and saw Dante lean back against the tub, knees tucked high to avoid my frame splayed on the ground. I turned to look in the doorway, expecting to see West again.

"I just came to check on you. I put West to bed, he's been up drinking downstairs all night," Dante informed me, a dark expression covering his face.

"I'm sorry I put him in the middle of all this, I didn't mean for it to happen," I said, another inadequate apology crossing my lips.

"I doubt you could have stopped it, besides, what your father did to you tonight was far from your fault."

"I should have sent them away when they came to the airport, I knew it was a risk leaving the country," I admitted, knowing it was my own selfishness that got them into this whole mess.

"Those three would have found you either way, when I suggested they should visit you out there they moved too quickly for it not to have been planned all along," he said affectionatly. I turned my head so I could face him, his bare feel a mere few inches from my shoulder. I should have moved, but it felt too good to sit here like this.

"I can't shield them from this anymore Dante, I can't shield everyone," I said, feeling the tiredness seep into my voice. He kept looking down on me, not giving me some two bit speech that I was dreading he was going to do. He just let me have the moment, and I couldn't have been more grateful.

"Why was he at Raquel's tonight?" I asked, breaking the silence after some time. I hadn't intended on actually asking him the question, it just kind of came out after bouncing around so long inside my head. I heard Dante sigh, a long moment suspended before he answered.

"She had a party, I think, I don't think it was big. As to why he went, I have no idea," he told me. He opened his mouth, closed it once more, and then turned his eyes from mine. I knew that look, it was one of someone who was holding something back.

"I can handle it," I told him as I saw another heavy sigh escape him.

"They are engaged, when I told you they were promised I left that part out. I'm not sure why, but I never told you. And by the look on your face now I can tell West didn't either," Dante said, noticing the look of horror on my face. My life just got better and better sometimes.

"There is a story there, so go on with it," I said when he looked hesitant to talk again.

"He got Raquel pregnant over the summer," Dante said, shaking his head. "She lost the baby, miscarriage, but before that West proposed to her. He wanted to do the right thing, he's good guy Brienne, that's why he did it. Afterwards it was tough for everyone, our whole family was torn up about it all. We all felt relief, and then guilt that we felt relief, and then the guilt led way to a whole host of other emotions that were hard to deal with. West went through a depression, which part was harder for him to cope with I can only imagine. Espically with Raquel's behavior lately, my best guess is he feels trapped and torn about what he feels for her now." He dropped his own head back, letting it rest on the tub edge. I wanted to say something to ease his pain, but the only thing I could say brought with it more trouble than comfort.

"Do you want to hear something soothing and conciliartory, or do you want to hear something truly awful?" I asked him. He snapped his head up, a puzzled expression in his eyes.

"Can I have both?" he asked, smiling a tiny fraction. I breathed in, trying to gather myself to tell him everything.

"Time heals everythings, sometimes it takes too long but it never fails to work eventually. Combine that with the wisdom that comes from that kind of pain, and everything will work out. West is too strong to do something rash, and he is too honorable not to do the right thing," I said, feeling sure about everything I said. He smiled a bit bigger, but a hesitiatn gleam in his eye said he was bracing for the rest.

"The bad news is, I think West might be my mate," I said, letting the tears well up a little as I said it. I realized in that moment I really did think it was possible, if not probable that he was. And he was going to be married to someone else.

"That is bad for you, if you are correct," he said, mirroring my own sadness.

"No it's bad for West," I said plainly, knowing I could handle the pain and misery if he chose someone else. They were my constant company. "No it's tragic for West, because if he's mine, then he never could have gotten Raquel pregnant. His magic would not have recognized her, and he would be unable to have a child with anyone but his mate." Dante shot to his feet, all the blood draining from his face. He staggered back, a testament to just how rattled the last summer had made him.

I jumped to my own, and I pushed him to sit on the edge of the tub, gently pressing his head down. "You are going to hit the deck if you aren't careful," I explained as he fought my grip, shrugging off so hard I stumbled back a little.

"You can't just say stuff like that to people Brienne, it's one thing to go along with your fantastical stories of legends that shouldn't exist. It's another thing all together for you to go around accusing people of very serious things Brienne, you don't know what we went through this summer, what West went through. You come into our lives like some damn tornado, ripping things up and throwing things arournd so nothing looks the same. What am I supposed to do now? Damn," he said, sitting back down and putting his head in his hands. I nodded my head, trying not to be hurt by what he was saying, the shock of what I had insuinated was anger dispaced at me. I found it still hurt, and had an irrational thought that my father was right. Love was the most dangerous emotion of all.

I woke up again, just before first light. The clock was reading a time that was ungodly and I peeled my face off the kitchen table as I stood up to stretch a bit. While my bones ached, my leg felt signifcantly better, but it was my head that had suffered the most after last night.

After talking with Dante, he stalked out of the bathroom and left me alone to think about what I had done. I shouldn't have mentioned it to him, it wasn't really helpful to the situation on top of everything else. I always wanted to know the whole truth about things, but I was beginning to understand that it wasn't the same case for everyone. Obviously West didn't feel the same way, knowing about his engagement would have been something importatnt to mention to someone. I went downstairs after pacing the bathroom some more, finding the half empty bottle of Jack on the table from West. It called to me, the brief respite from my reality was a welcome friend at the moment. I drank it down with the fervor of a starving man, waiting as the warmth lit me up and left me cold at the same time. It was nothing compared to the feelings of West's magic in my body, there would never be a compare to that. I searched and found a few beers in the fridge, needing to bury myself deeping in something else when I thought about the fact that I wouldn't feel it again. It would never be like that for me again, I was destined to be in this alone, fighting through what I could with only myself to rely on. At some point, when the room was blissfully spinning instead of my head, I succombed to the blackness and joined nightmares to which I wouldn't remember come morning.

"Brienne?" I heard Seth say as he stumbled into the kitchen, making his way dazily to the coffeemaker.

"I'll take a cup," I said with my mouth watering. Coffee was just what I needed in the moment, then I could move on to do what I needed to.

"You finish up after West?" he asked, gesturing to the graveyard of bottles that lined the table. I shrugged, not sure if it was considered acceptable here to drink. I figured I earned it, and since Seth ignored it also, I figured he thought so too. I sat back down, resting my hands in my hair trying to figure out how best to fix it. I settled for another erratic bun, I didn't have time for another shower just yet.

"Cream?" he asked me, as he got some pastries out of the fridge. They were joined by a huge fruitbowl which he offered to me, and I took a banana from the pile to settle back into my chair.

"Black," I said and getting impatient for it to come. I needed something to replace all the warmth I lost last night. Coffee reminded me of the mornings I got to myself at home. Remy always slept in later than I did, and I make a cup for myself as I sat on the tiny porch of the trailer to greet the dawn. No matter what the season, I did it, and a sudden homesickness that was both unexpected and wrong shot through me. At least there people seemed to understand me, here I felt like a foreigner.

Seth sat next to me, handing me my own cup of coffee and settling in with a plate full of chocolate croissants. We ate and sipped in comanionable silence until he decided to break into my thoughts.

"I want to get your advice before approaching the governance with what you told me last night. Is there anything else you wanted to add, or anything you want me to keep private?" he asked, reaching for some grapes as he spoke. I shook my head, feeling grateful he would check with me first. I wasn't in much of state last night to censor myself.

"I have nothing to hide, and nothing to add," I said a bit defensivly, feeling like I was done sharing with people for a while. I was always the one punished for it. Seth gave me a parental type look, but didn't push me. "Thank you for helping me last night, it's not enough to say it but if there is anything I can do for you just let me know." I dropped my head a little, hoping it came off as sincere. Last night really broke something in me, I could feel the pieces not quite fitting together inside me.

"I remember you from your hearing," Seth said softly, and I rose my head to meet his eyes. "Your eye looks better," he said smiling encouragingly at me.

"Three grafts," I said absently touching my brow and tracing the wrinkly skin.

"Well, it's amazing you held him off as long as you did. You are a very stong young woman," he said, sipping more of his coffee and dancing around the tough topics. I didn't think I had it in me to go there right now, or for a good long while. Just as he was about to talk Dante came into the kitchen, looking almost as rough as I did.

"Good morning Dante, you're up early," Seth said to his son, getting nothing in return other than a terse shake of his head. He avoided looking at me altogether, ignoring me like I wasn't even there, and the tension was about as palpable as the smell of coffee in the room. Seth looked from him to me, obviously confused at what was going on.

"What are you going to do this week?" Dante finally asked, honing in on me and pinning me to the chair with his glare.

"I assume she's going to school," Seth interrupted, trying to pull the responsible voice out.

"She's suspended through next week," he said pointedly. Man, what I said to him really set Dante off, he was still stuck there. I could tell by the look in his eye that my accusations were still haunting him. Seth was still looking from face to face, like he could figure out what was going on if he stared long enough.

"I pissed Marion off, I go back next Monday," I said honestly.

"I have the list for you," Dante said as I finished, slapping down the paper on the table in front of me. It had a list of five apartment names on it, with address and numbers also listed. It was what I wanted to find when I came down here last night, but thinking about it further I knew it wasn't a good idea. If Remy comes for me again, I can't put the whole building in danger like that. "Dante," Seth said disapporivingly. He looked very angry at his behavior but I cut in, not wanting to be the cause for another fight.

"Thanks, if it's okay with you can I have my bike shipped here? You can tell West when it comes in and he can tell me at school. It's still at the airport," I said to Seth, trying to ignore Dante completly.

"Of course," he said, still looking very confused. I stood up, dusting myself off and looking around for what to do next. "Madlen sent some clothes down with me for you. I put them on the couch in the living room, along with the bag Dante said you left here. Feel free to use what you want," he added, unease marking his tone when he realized what was on the paper in front of me.

"Apartments? For you?" Madlen asked, coming up from behind me to look at the paper. I turned around, almost statled at the fact that I didn't hear her come up on me.

"Yeah," I answered, going for the simplest answer in the hopes they wouldn't ask more questions.

"Where were you staying before?" she asked, a motherly tone and look on her face. It was almost too much for my system to intake. All the years I prayed for a mother, and she looked like the epitomy of my daydreams.

"I was crashing at JP's, um professor White's place," I said quietly.

"He kicked her out too," Dante said bitterly, but looking remosreful in the next instant. He would come out of his anger soon, and if he chose to belive me, I hoped Raquel knew what she was in for.

"Dante!" Seth and Madlen said in tandem. Dante had the grace to look embarassed but still refused to meet my eyes.

"It's okay he's right," I said trying to keep it together. "I also gamble, I used to hustle money from humans to survive after I got released from the group home. I got my housemate killed because of it, that's what brought me to JP. I don't floss, or pay my taxes, mainly because I've never had a job, and I'm honest to the point that people don't like me. I say the wrong things more than I say what's appropriate, and I've had to kill more people than everyone in this room combined. I'm a Moreau, but I'm fucking trying Dante. So you can drag all my skeletons out, line them up, and get a good look at them for all I care I'm done," I said turning on my heel only to run smack into West.

"What the hell is going on here? Why are you talking to her like that" he asked, looking at Dante with a menacing frown. Mave and Logan exhanged some uneasy glances as they walked past us to sit at the table, chowing down instantly.

"Nothing's going on West, I'm just going to change and get a move on. I have things to do," I said quiet and cryptically, trying to side step him. Our close proximinity was making me nervous, the feeling of his magic calling to my own was intense.

"You have things to do?" West asked like I just told him I was running for president.

"I have to find an apartment, plus I'm sure you have things to do today as well," I spoke, trying to reason with him as he looked down on me with a jaw as hard a granite. On cue, the doorbell rang and a few tense seconds later I saw Raquel enter the kitchen.

"Hey, I was just worried about everyone so I thought I would bring over some breakfast to make sure you ate," she said, pushing past me to give West's parents some hugs. I stood stock still, the events of the night before playing in my head and refusing to leave. I could easily pick her mind and find out, but I remembered West accusing me of manipulating people by force. She fixed the boxes of doughnuts on the table and then walked to where West was standing, wrapping her arms around his middle.

"You ready babe?" she asked him, and it was then I noticed he was fully dressed. They must have talked at some point either last night or this morning about plans for today. "Mom and Daddy are waiting, we don't want to be late for our brunch," she said sweetly turning towards me. "My parents decided to throw a last second party for us to celebrate the engagement," she informed me like I wanted to know. I turned my face, unsure I could school my face into an expression that didn't show all the pain I felt at watching them together. It was like my brain was catching up with my magic, letting me know that my mate was with someone else, choosing someone else. It was a visceral reaction, every bit as devastating as real hit.

"I'll see you at school Brienne," Raquel said to me then corrected herself. "I mean, see you next week at school. I forgot about your suspension," she finished as she kissed West's cheek and then walked towards the front door, and dragging West behind her.

I turned to look at everyone else, they were all either avoiding my eyes or looking to me with a pitying expression. I walked over to where Seth and Madlen were standing, trying to muster all the right manners. "Thank you so much for your hospitality, I appreciate you keeping me in your home." I left the room, grabbing the list Dante had left and walking to where the pile of clothes were in the living room. I grabbed them and made my way towards the bathroom, hardly even taking a second to think about what had happened to me over the last few days. I folded up the paper and put it into the pocket of my jeans, grabbing the one bag that I had left here with the rest of my money and school stuff in. I placed the nightgown with the rest of the stuff Madlen had sent down with me and gathered myself for the long walk to the nearest hotel.

**The Return**

I had been staying in hotels the entire week, hopping from one to another erratically, using different names and spending most of my time putting up wards all over the the room. I feared Remy would come for me sooner, or send Ren, which would be just as devastating to me. I stayed in as much as I could, ordering room service and never surfacing for more than a few minutes. I did it all knowing it was just delaying the inevitable. I was going to run out of money living like this, but I didn't see an alternative at the moment and I had to stay close enough to school to walk until my bike got here.

Now it was judgement day, Monday morning, and I found myself giving my own version of a pep talk in the bathroom mirror. This hotel was the closest to the school, only a five minute city bus ride in so I still had time to spare unless I wanted to be the first person to arrive, which wasn't going to be happening. I stared at the skirt and polo I had just tried to iron to perfection, staring crisp and clean back at me. I felt prepared, and unprepared at the same time, an anxiety of knowing that I wanted to try and make things right when I went back. I couldn't be mouthing off, flashing my powers, or attacking everyone that talked to me if I had a chance of graduating. I took a deep breath, gathering all the self pride and power my small body could handle and walked out down to catch the bus.

The ride was packed full of people, mostly adults that were going to work in the city. I felt a little out of place amongst all these humans, I was never raised around them, being very isolated in our little trailer community. I had to remember not to stare, and above all, not to whip out my magic and cause a panic. We pulled up a few lights before the school, a sporty SUV coming to rest right outside the window I was sitting at. I looked over when I saw motion, and noticed it was Mave and Logan grinning and waving at me through their own windows. I gave them a small smile back, which disappeared quicly when the back window rolled down to reveal West. I turned my head after a small wave, clutching the worn paperback up to my face and preteneding to be lost in the novel. The light turned green, and by the time the bus was slowing returning to its normal speed the car was no where in sight.

I was the only person to stop at Front St., where the school intersected with Elm, and made a lonely prilgrimage up to the front doors. I figured I was in for a stop at Marion's office, and wanted to save the eventual loudspeaker call down later on in the day. I found the front doors were locked, and made my way around the sides to use the normal student entrance back there. I had just rounded the corner when I saw West with his normal group of friends, Raquel also in tow. There dashed my hopes he was pining away for me while I was gone this week. It made little difference in how I felt about him, and I doubted that Dante had come to his sense to share my skeptical outlook on what had happened over the summer. I had done my best the past week to try and block out West and Raquel, sometimes suceeding and sometimes finding it impossible not to think of the tradgedy of it all. My instincts were to tell him what I thought, but I wasn't sure he was ready for it. It's one thing to tell him I think he's my mate, and another altogether to tell him the finace he's with was either never pregnant or cheating on him. That would go well for me, I'm sure of it.

Mave and Logan elbowed on another and I gave them a breezy wave on my way to the back doors. Once I crossed the threshold into school, the whispers and pointing started, perhaps even worse than before. In truth, after everything I had already gone through, I could care less what they were saying. I managed to snake my way through the halls to the secretary, who looked surprised to see me standing before her. She didn't so much as twitch before, and I had a feeling that didn't bode well for my meeting.

"Go on back," she said, hitting a few buttons on the desk in front of her as I walked on by. I knocked on the door tentativly, and was called in by her voice almost immediatly. I opened the door, staring a bit dumbfounded at the persons occupying the chairs. West's parents were sitting in each of the chairs, jumping up quickly when I came in and wrapping me in a hug.

"Thank goodness," she said, letting me go to have a good look at me. I glanced at Marion who seemed to be as shocked as I was about their behavior. "Seth and I felt so bad about letting you go last week, things happened so fast and then you were gone, and when we couldn't find you we feared the worst," she said, looking misty eyed into my face.

"You were looking for me?" I asked, completely at a loss for words.

"Things happened so fast that night, and the next morning, we didn't get a chance to discuss things and then you were gone. We couldn't figure out where you went, and then your bike came in for you but we had no way of contacting you. That's why we came here today in the hopes you would show up."

"You were looking for me?" I parotted back like an idiot, repeated my earlier question. This seemed to only make Madlen more sad.

"Seth and I want you to stay with us," she explained, rendering me mute. I just stood there staring at her, not believing what she was saying. "Brienne?" she asked when I looked to Marion, trying to remind myself this wasn't some warped dream. She nodded at me, a small smile gracing the corner of her lips.

"You want me, to live with you?" I asked again, finding it hard to believe what was happening. I hated to be so dramatic and slow, but no one had ever wanted me before, literally.

"You need a secure place to stay while in school, and there is no equal in the county. You'll be safe there, and you can finish out the school year with us. Then when you graduate we can help you get on your feet," Madlen said, standing in front of Seth with a proud smile on his face.

"I um, that's not a good idea," I finally managed to squeak out to them, finding it hard to locate the right words. "Remy is going to come after me, probably not for a little while but he'll try still. Dante isn't my biggest fan, and West and I are..." I trailed off, not knowing of an accurate enough synonymn for complicated.

"Well, you can't enroll here without a permanent address," Marion said, slipping back into headmistress mode once again. "So you either find one, or you can take the MacKinnons up on their generous offer. And if I can give my opinion, your father will think twice about storming into their house to get you than if you are holed up in some apartment," she added in, shrugging like it was of little consequence to her.

"We won't hover, in fact Seth has to get back to the complex come next week so you won't see much of us until winter solstice," Madlen informed me, pleading with her eyes.

"Why would you want me?" I blurted out, which only seemed to increase the sadness in Madlen once again.

"I remember you from your hearing, I'll never forget it actually. It still wakes me up at night, what he did to you, what you endured and survived. I kept seeing my sons faces when I looked in yours, and I couldn't bear thinking of you living alone after everything. The boys seem to really like you, and that doesn't happen often. I think you all are good for eachother, and all your magic will be stronger for it, what's not to like?" she joked, her misting eyes filling a bit more despire her forced happy tone. I felt uncomfortable, not wanting to, and desperatly wanting to take them up on their offer. I looked to Marion, who seemed to be intently listening to the exchange. She gave me another quick nod, a quick sign of approval, breaking the debate in my head.

"I'll have to pay you rent, it wouldn't feel right. It's to only way I'll agree," I said firmly, still unable to imagine this was happening to me.

"Deal," Seth said, reaching out his broad arm to shake my own. I gave him a good one back, looking him in the eye as I did it. Madlen threw me to her, her slight and short body similar in shape to my own, crushing me in another hug.

"Good, we'll see you later then. Seth brought your bike and helmet in the back of the truck, he'll unload it for you and put in the front lot," she said, giving me one last look and then leaving the room. Seth reached into his pocket, throwing me the keys with a wink and leaving right behind his wife. The only thing I could do was look around the room in astonishment, noticing a clear smile on Marion's face as I did.

"I don't have anything else for you, besides to tell you not to use your magic against the other students. You know our limits now. Somehow I think keeping within them won't be a problem anymore, yeah?" she asked, raising an eyebrow and shoing me out with her other hand. Like she didn't just turn my world on it's face.

I walked into the cafeteria later on, having survived the beginning of the day with some success. History was a problem, there were few unoccupied seats and I had to sit next to Mave and Logan, avoiding altogether the seat that was right next to West. I chatted with the two easily, glossing over the heavy topics and sticking to safe ones only. It may have been childish of me, but I ignored West as best I could. From the expression on his face as he saw which seat I chose I didn't think he liked it much. I was just trying to get though the day today, and I didn't know if he was aware of his parent's little visit this morning.

As I scanned the crowded lunch room, I didn't see too many open tables or any tables that were filled by West. I could hear the kids still whispering as I past, but I was too concerned with finding an open table to be bothered much. I was just about to debate going outside when Mave spotted me.

"Bri!" he yelled out from across the far end of the cafeteria. The noise level dropped suddenly, and everyone craned their necks to see who was calling out to me. "Come on!" he yelled again, patting the empty seat across from Logan and him. I was already spotting, and openly dissing him wasn't going to do me any favors, so I made my way slowly back to the table. My leg was still a little sore, and I used that as an excuse to eat up as much time as I could between here and there.

I dropped my tray, scanning the table out of the corner of my eye. I didn't see West, or Raquel, and I let out a breath at the relief. The rest I could handle, but not that.

"Bri is a cheese Maverick," I said, using his full name, and making it clear I didn't like that particular nickname.

"Noted," he said, saluting me ironically with his cheesestick.

"How's the first day back?" Logan asked sincerely from across me. It was impossible not to smile at him, he was so damn nice.

"It's okay," I said shrugging and biting into an apple. "The bus ride sucked, but Seth said my bike was back," I told them, realizing too late my mistake.

"My dad was here?" West asked as he dropped into the chair next to me, thankfully with no cling-on in sight. I inwardly cursed my lack of good timing, where was he lurking before? I thought I was in the clear.

"Oh um, I saw him in Marion's office," I said casually, though no one took it that way.

"What were your parents doing in Marion's office?" Mave said, trying to joke and insinuate he was in trouble.

"They didn't mention it, that's odd. Did you hear anything?" West asked, taking a huge bite out of the taco salad on his plate.

"They were looking for me," I told them simply, leaving it at that and foolishing thinking they would as well.

"I told you there were digging around to see if anyone spotted her," Mave said, holding his hand out to West like they had a bet going. West in turned glared back, willing him silent. I didn't say anything else, even though the guys, as well as several others were waiting for me to continue. I didn't see much of a way out of it, so I obliged. "They asked me to stay at the house," I told them going for the short and sweet version and hoping they would fill in the blanks from there .

"Stay at whose house?" Mave asked, grunting under the table as Logan kicked him.

"At their house, I'm paying rent," I explained holding up a finger, finding it necessary to add that detail in.

"Your staying at my house?" West asked again, not making any sense why he needed me to say it again. He took another more agressive bit of his lunch, looking almost angry. Wonderful.

"Yeah," I said, marveling at my brilliant answer. We ate for the next ten minutes in complete silence, but the waves of tension rolling off West were starting to get to me.

"When are your parent's leaving for work?" Mave asked, face lit up like he got a sudden idea.

"Thursday night, you thinking what I'm thinking?" he asked, mirroring the smile on Mave's face.

"I'm thinking of making it a long weekend, lake cabin and we skip friday," Mave said, holding his hand up for Logan to high five. West joined in as I tried to stay as still as possible. If they didn't see me then they couldn't rope me into it as well.

"We haven't been to the cabin in so long," Logan said, looking like he was really enjoying the idea of going back.

"It'll be great Brienne, the house is right on the lake with boats and canoes and tons of fishing and shit. Plus there's next to no one around so it's great for ragers," Mave said to me. Apparantly I wasn't doing a good job of blending in.

"Well I can't skip," I said using it as an excuse for not going.

"So come on Friday night," Mave said encouragingly. I felt conflicted, wanting to be a part of their world and not feeling brave enough to attempt it. West was doing his best not to look at me, and I didn't know what that meant.

"I shouldn't," I said, jerking my head in West's direction to get them to stop pushing. I thought it was plain he didn't want me there but they must have through otherwise.

"Oh don't mind West, he's had his head up his ass all week," Mave said winking at me. Logan laughed nervously as West popped his head up long enough to push his head back from the table and walk away.

"It's going to be bad enough sharing a house with him Mave, don't tease him," I pleaded with him. The table was sparse now, just a few other people were seated and most of them were out of ear shot.

"He's been about as much fun as rock this whole week, I tease when needed. I have to keep him from getting to serious, and since hurricane Brienne, he's been insufferable," he said fanning himself and laughing along with Logan.

"Raquel is going to kill me in my sleep," I decided, knowing definitively that was how I was going to die.

"Oh I didn't think about her, yeah you might want to keep something sharp by your head," Logan said, resting his hand on my shoulder in sympathy.

"I survived being a Moreau, I survived the curse, and I'm going to be brought down by an eighteen year old little witch," I mumbled to myself, knowing that a woman with a mission was not something to mess with.

"The curse? I remember someone talking about it when rumor went round you were coming here, care to remind us?" Mave asked, eyes alight with interest. I should take up a vow of silence, it would do me much better. After a long bite of my apple, and a deep breath I continued.

"The Moreau's line goes back almost to the beginning, but we weren't always royalty," I started, noticing the guys were ignoring everything around them to concentrate on me. "We spent much time as trusted advisors, a line of my descendants were the seconds of the king, helping with decisions, and even acting in his stead when he was gone on business."

"Like Ned Stark?" Mave asked, looking like at any moment he might grovel at my feet if I said yes.

"I have no idea who that is, but if he fits the discription," I said warily, not liking how that made Mave look at me. I continued on before he said something else I didn't understand. "Eventually, that wasn't enough for one of my ancestors and they made a play to overthrow the throne. It's a common story, they thought they could do better, could make more of difference, they wanted to live the life of the king not kiss his ass all the time. You know the drill.

"Only this ancestor wasn't a he, it was a she. She was the wife of the advisor, and her husband was a real idiot who never took his role as advisor with any real seriousness. She wasn't content to just take over the advisor position, she wanted the crown for herself, finding it unfair that women weren't given more rights back then. So, she seduced the king, conspiring with her husband to kill the king while he had no viable heirs. Because of her husbands position he would be named king, and she would rule with him, though she never intended to follow through on that part. She planned on killing her husband as well, so she could be queen alone. It was executed with precision, everything she wanted was coming true as they sucessfully killed the king, and then she made her final plans for the death of her husband. On the night she was supposed to carry it out, her husband found out and confronted her. He never checked her for weapons though, and during the commotion of the arguement he never saw the knife she kept in her bodice. She stabbed him right in the heart with it, and as he was dying he cursed her. He cursed that every generation the male children born would be mad, they would be crazy, stupid, and irrational leaders who would never retain their positons for long, dying early and painful deaths at the hands of those that love them."

"Ouch," Logan said, looking aghast.

"Oh the boys got it easy though, he cursed her female descendants that they would never find love, never find their true mates, and when they did they would be rejected and seen as the jezebells they truly were. So you see, I've survived one curse, succombed to another, and here I am. Brielle Moreau, the sole heir to the throne that no longer exists, with an insane irrational father, and a mate that is promised to another. Thanks great great great great great great great grandmother for fucking it up for the rest of us," I said raising my hand to toast my milk. I took a shot and looked finding two very bewildered looking guys staring back at me.

"You think West is your mate?" Logan asked, barely audible over the noise. It was a whisper, as soft as the brush of a feather.

"I won't get the chance to know, and that's the really sad part. I'll never know," I said, spotting Raquel and West talking across the room. It seemed like they were having an argument but I thought my brain was just making things up at this point.

"Over my dead body," Mave said turning towards me. "I heard what you said in the hallway that night, about your parents, and I knew it then. I know it with every bit of magic in me as well, and I'll be damned if I let her drag him down the asile." I reached out and grabbed his hand, not knowing why. Mave looked surprised as well, looking from my hand to his like it held a grenade. I saw West snap his eyes to what we were doing, a look of pure fury filling his face we he saw us embrace.

"Not a good idea," Logan said, separating our hands and looking upon West as well. "He's been a few sandwiches short of a picnic with you missing all week, we don't need to make it worse," he said wisely, grabbing my hand under the table for reassurance. I held on back, feeling the storm coming in and hoping I could count on these two to help me weather it.

**Cabin**

I had the address memorized, but I found myself checking it a few more times as I rode the bike down the coast. When Mave said it was a remote location he wasn't kidding. I had stopped to fill up when I saw a gas station/ tackle depot that looked to be the last stop until I reached the exit. Now I was coasting and waiting for the sign to turn, which I found not too long after. I turned onto the gravel drive, cursing that it wasn't paved.

I approached the house, cars overflowing into the wild forest, looking just as out of place than if there was a Walmart out here. The music was blaring, a deep and sweaty type of funk music that made me think of Logan of all things. I parked the bike off to the side, going the extra step to hide it in a deep brush area so that no one could mess with it. That bike was the only thing I owned, and I was clinging to it like a child does it's blankey.

I took a second to grab my bag and gather my thoughts. The past week at school had been hectic but overall not too bad. I was getting into something of a routine, even if coming back to a house full of people was an adjustment. Dante was noticeably abscent, having been called away for work, so I had one less person to worry about upsetting while I was there. West, well, he was a different story entirely. We didn't talk much, and outside of one late night when we both couldn't sleep, I hadn't run across him too much. I still had the nightmares, which always drew a crowd, and I vowed to go back on my medication when I got more settled in school, the look on Madlens face the last time was enough to make me want it despite it's side effects.

Logan and Mave were my two brights lights in all this. They seemed to go out of their way to include me, teasing me when I needed it and giving me practical advice about teachers. I ate with them the rest of the week, and unfortunatly for me Raquel was now back in rotation, though it was noted that she and West weren't exactly winning couple of the year. They fought more often than not, and I knew most of them were about me living a meer thirty feet from him.

Seth and Madlen were surprises, and I found myself seeking out their time more often than not. Madlen even took me shopping one night, refusing to allow me to pay for anything and doting on me like she would her own child. I tried not to be too awkward, but it was a like a childhood fantasy come to life, every bit as ridiuclous as a child getting her own unicorn. She was wonderful, and was about as honest and real as I would have wanted in a mother type figure, if that's what she was to me now. Seth was more strong and silent, but I found I could make him laugh. I did my drink trick with him in the mornings, he would always crack a smile and salute me afterwards. I found myself telling really bad jokes, and insert stupid puns where I could because he would always throw his head back and laugh. It was strange and wonderful in equal parts, sometimes making me so sad I would cry a little. Seth caught me on night before I could catch myself, kissing the top of my head and leaving me be. I was beginning to feel happy there, and that scared the ever loving hell out of me.

I took another breath, mentally pulled up my big girl panties, and walked towards the house. There wasn't anyone on the porch, but most of the noise was coming from inside the house so I opened the door hoping against hope that there was going to be Mave or Logan within sight.

Instead I ran into Raquel, who looked about as happy to see me as a dying man would be to see the reaper. She refused to move so I could pass, making me squeeze around her and the entryway table to get by. There was no hitting, or spitting, so I considered this a small victory. I scanned the room, not recognizing anyone in particular. I got a few more head nods in passing than I was prediciting I would, making me wonder if I was finally making some social headway in all of this. I saw more people flooding downstairs, so I dragged me and all my stuff down the narrow spiral stairs that headed downstairs. When I got to the landing I squealed, noticing Mave had scooped me up and thrown me over his shoulder, to playfully swat my but.

"Cheese!" he yelled, a play on a none to welcome nickname. "Logan, the cheese is here!" he exclaimed, clearly about three sheets to the wind at this point. I had left pretty soon after five, and it was still a good four our drive to get out here. That put me here about nine, and it looked like the party was in full swing. I saw Logan, red faced and dragging a cute girl behind him over to where we were.

"You know what Mave, she's never been to the cabin before. We should give her the full...tour and experience don't you think?" Logan asked, words running a bit close together.

"I don't need the experience!" I yelled to Mave's back, trying to squirm out. I snapped my finger, replacing their hands with beers in the hopes they would get distracted. It worked the last time.

"To cheese!" the guys said laughing as they downed their drinks. Damn, talk about your all time backfires. Mave threw the beer in the recycling bin and continued his ascent of the stairs towards the back of the house. Once the campfire and pool water smell hit my nose I knew what was going to happen to me.

"I don't need a tour guys, really," I said pleading and turning my head to appeal to Logan. I could always count on his mercy. They made no move to stop their walk towards the pool and all I could think about was my boots.

"My boots, they're for riding," I said, making perfect sense to me. The guys roared with laughter, it was so hard Mave almost dropped me on my head.

"A little help West! The lady requires assistance, her boots, which are made for riding, are about to get a little wet," he said, and I could feel my heart stop. I was upside down, and facing Mave's back, but I could still feel a pair of familiar hands undoing the laces of my motorcycle boots with a measured slowness. He made no comment, no joke, he just very slowly unlaced my feet and took them over to a side beach chair next to the pool. I heard them count to three, in what was very incorrect german, and the next thing I knew I was underwater.

I resurfaced, feeling exposed but almost bouyant at the boys easy manner. I could see West smiling on, more as a spectator as a participant and I nodded at his direction to Mave who picked up my meaning quickly.

"Don't even think about it," West warned, backing up from where Mave was. After a quick wrestling demonstration, and the clearly more sober West taking control, it became obvious that he wasn't going in willingly. Mave shrugged and cannon-balled into the pool next to me, soaking my head again. He swam over to me, pushing a strand of hair out of my face and tucking it behind my ear.

"I'm glad you're not one of those girls that needs five pounds of makeup to go out, you'd look like a drowned racoon at this point, like the rest of them" Mave said gesturing towards the others, and dunking my head under again. I came back up, and he, Logan, and I played like children for a while. We did water races, chicken fights, and handstand contests until we were all panting with exertion. I couldn't remember the last time I let loose like this, with people I trusted. I stopped suddently, snapping my fingers and filling thier hands with shots. They waited, trained enough to want a toast.

"You want a toast?" I asked in a demanding voice.

"Yes, Mam," Logan chriped out with a burp that made us laugh. I took a deep breath, gathering myself for it.

"Here's to the four hinges of Friendship-

Swearing, Lying, Stealing and Drinking.

When you swear, swear by your magic;

When you lie, lie for a pretty woman,

When you steal, steal away from bad company

And when you drink, drink with me."

I downed my shot, in return and filling our hands with one more. In unison we did the same again, and I looked back up to them feeling good. I placed one hand on each of their chests, feeling the need tp express how I was really feeling to them. I transferred to them, pouring out my appreciation and affection of them a little stronger than normal. They went stock still, eyes staring into mine like they held the secrets to the universe.

"I'm sorry that's a buzz kill, I have to remember you all don't do that kind of thing," I said, removing my hand only to have it snagged back by both of them.

"Do it again," Logan said, trying to focus on me more. I sent it out again, this time trying to send them some pictures. I knew it was possible but I hadn't ever tried it with someone. The one image I sent them was of the three of us laughing at lunch the other day, talking about an episode of one of our favorite shows. It was the first time I felt really a part of them, and them of me.

I dropped my hands when I was done, feeling a bit lost for words. I heard someone cough behind me, West was standing and looking down on us from the pool deck. It was far too tempting, the drinks were far too enticing, to allow him to brood up there all by himself. I pulled myself out of the water, like I was getting out, using every last scrap of feminine wiles I had to attract his gaze. West turned in my direction, a war going on behind his eyes as he took in my wet jeans and t-shirt. I reached over, pretending to dust something off his shirt, and then threw him in the water by his friends. It was my turn to look down on them, Mave and Logan taking turns dunking him in the pool and jumping on eachother. I laughed, turning to find my boots and a towel. They deserved a little time together, I hadn't seen them doing that much this past week, and I had a feeling it was what West needed the most.

"Munster!" I heard Mave call, and I snapped my fingers over my shoulder to pop a shot in each of their hands as I walked inside to at least put on a suit.

I weaved my way through the crowd, muttering apologies as I tried to keep my head down enough to stay under the radar. Just as I made my way towars what looked like the bathroom I was met with someone. It looked like Raquel but I knew it was her sister Jackie. The sneer was like a mini version of hers, not quite as sure or as viscious, just a bad imitation of her sisters considerable wrath.

"Move please," I said, proud of myself for not hitting her like I wanted to.

"It's pathetic, he just feels bad for you. He was telling my sister that the other night, how awful he felt for you. That no one wants to take you in. Don't mistake his kindess for afffection, he has a thing for lost puppies," she said giggling. I rolled my eyes.

"That's all you got, man you are a poor man's Raquel. Your sister would have done better than that. My parentage isn't a secret, if your going to go after someone point to something they are trying to hide. Like in this instance I would say to you that if your sister isn't careful, perhaps I might start digging into her past. Like, perhaps what happened to her last summer? I bet that is just one big secret waiting to be unleashed." She didn't move, just stared at me with wide eyes and a pale face.

"Your evil," she said, stumbling over her words to find the right adjective.

"Says the sister of someone who lied," I said, closing the door in her face and basking in the moment for a minute before returning to the party.

I woke up the next morning, on the bathroom floor of one of the guest bedrooms. I had another dream, but no one was running in to check on me, so either I was too drunk to get that far or they were too drunk to notice my screams. I sat up carefully taking the time to allow my head to adjust to being vertical once again. I thumped two bodies on either side of me in my attempt to sit up, and a quick scan around me reminded me it was Mave and Logan. I used their sleeping bodies to sit up higher, going for a better look around the room.

Thankfully they were only ones I was sharing the small bathroom with, and it should have worried me that I didn't recall either the reason or the means for me getting here but I simply didn't. I dragged myself to standing, using the vanity as leverage. I had to step over Logan in the process but managed to make it to the sink without waking either of them up. I scanned my face and almost laughed out loud. My hair was a complete mess, sticking up in all sorts of strange directions, and my eyes were about as blood red as a vamp. I washed my face, and lamented I didn't have my bag with me so I could brush the dead animal taste out of my mouth. With that thought I exited the bathroom and found West sprawled out on the bed, his upperbody devoid of either a shirt or the bedsheet. I stared at him for a while, taking in the planes and shadows that lined his chest and abdominals, admiring his form.

"Take a picture, it'll last longer," Mave said from behind me. It startled me, but I found it hard to take my eyes off of West.

"I should," I answered him with an honesty that made us both uncomfortable. I felt Mave move to stand beside me, supressing a chuckle when he got a good look at his friend. "You want to tell me why I was sandwiched in between you two last night in the bathroom of all places?" I asked him, finally tearing my eyes off West and walking back towards the couch that lined the opposite wall. Mave plopped down besides me, thumping his feet to rest on the small coffee table in front of us. It was a testament to what we did last night that West didn't move.

"Logan and I carried you to bed around two, and when I placed you in bed you kept crawling back to the bathroom and laying on the floor. I thought you wanted to puke but you just laid with your cheek to the tile and screamed whenever anyone got close to you. Eventually I laid down next to you and passed out, Logan came in later and did the same," Mave said, in a tone that more than suggested it wasn't the whole story.

"Why did you carry me to bed?" I asked bluntly, wanting to know if I had to do any damage control this morning. Mave sighed, looking to where West was laying. "Great, anything I need to worry about?" I asked wondering what I could have done to have had Mave take me to bed.

"No, I scooped you up before you said anything too bad. But for future reference, he really hates it when you dig in his head. Last night wasn't the right time to try and figure out what he's thinking," Mave said as I sat forward and put my head in my hands.

"I'm about three times as reckless with my magic when I drink," I said trying to explain myself. "I tend to just do what I want, and I can count on two hands the amount of times it's landed me in some serious trouble." I sat back, closing my eyes and feeling so very tired again.

"Well, we didn't really help things last night by feeding you all those shots. Logan and I had a hard time keeping up with you, which is saying something kid," he said, yawning something huge on the end of the sentence.

"Nothing much else to do in the trailer park." I thought back to that place, our old trailer. I didn't know how to think about it anymore, it was wrong to think of it as something comforting but I couldn't help it.

"What was it like living out of one, traveling all the time?" Mave asked, bringing me out of my head.

"It was interesting and never dull, but my experiences there weren't very positive Mave. There are more painful memories than happy ones." I felt an arm and realized Mave had pulled me to him, tucking me into his side. I stiffened on the initial contact, unsure how to proceed. The warmth of his body spoke to my own and I melted into his body, relaxing and enjoying someone near me for once.

"It wasn't all bad, the holidays were a big deal, and then when I had JP life for me meant something else entirely. I dont' think he understands how close I was to the edge before he showed up." I shivered, remembering the darker days I had there, isolated against the sane minds.

"The MacKinnons do holidays big too. My parents and Logan's are always away, we are both the youngest so Seth and Madlen have taken us in as their own." There wasn't much sadness in his tone, but I knew from experience the lengths that a parents neglect can reach.

"I remember one christmas we stayed at one of my father's girlfriends houses for her traditional christmas dinner. It was the first time I remember having a formal sit down meal. It was a disaster," I said, laughing and shaking me head the memory of her staring me while I asked to use the restroom in the middle of dinner. "All I wanted to do was take a bath, we only ever had showers or what my father called whore's baths. You know in the sink?" I said, more to myself than Mave who went still beside me. "It was this big jacuzzi tub, and when I pressed these buttons the water would shoot out. I sat in it for almost four hours, it was the best christmas I can remember." I didn't mean for it sound pathetic, knowing it did but meaning it sincerely nonetheless.

"Well my father just sends money. We throw a big party with it, it's the highlight of the season," he said proudly, and I could hear it in his tone.

"I hope I make it then," I said.

"Of course you will. We wouldn't dare leave you out, youre the life of the party now little chesse head," he said, ruffling my hair on my head.

"I meant... nevermind," I said, not wanting to voice what I really intended by my comment.

"We won't let him touch you Brielle, none of us will let them get to you," he said, knowing what I meant, and reassuring me all the same.

"Let's hope it never gets to that, and the vamps in mexico lop off his head before it gets to that." I laughed at the mental picture, willing it will all my power to come true.

"That would cut through some red tape huh?" He asked, looking down on me with affection. I yawned with Mave in tandem, sending a deep chuckle through him as I felt my eyelids droop some more.

"Go on and sleep," he told me when I moved to get away. I hesitated, frozen and unfamiliar with the idea of sleeping next to Mave. It felt right, and since I was trying to go with my gut I let him hold me. "I have you now, sleep," he said gently, laying back and laying next to me. I took a deep breath, turning my head to see the hard outline of West's jaw, wondering for second if he was awake enough to hear what we talked about, and then promptly fell asleep.

**Chicken Fight**

I heard a noise and saw West had settled into one of the chairs on the pool deck. The sun was reflecting erratically onto his face, alternating bright lights highlighting the sharp contours of his handsome face. I plunged my hand in the water and steered my way towards the side he was sitting by. I had taken to the pool by myself for the afternoon, all of the guys avoiding me most of the day. I had a guess that West didn't like my new closeness with Mave, but I couldn't be sure.

"Hey," I said, trying to gracefully dismount my float without looking like an idiot. I managed fairly well, standing now in the water with my arms folded on the concrete side.

"Hey," he said back. Leaning back as he closed his eyes against the sunlight that was flickering around him.

"Rough night?" I asked smiling at him. He peeked out of one eye, a small smirk tipping one side of his mouth.

"How are you so unaffected, while I feel like my brain is trying to melt out of my eyes?" he asked pinching the space at the top of his nose.

"Come here," I said motioning him towards where I was in the pool. He eyed me again, but I kept waving him forward. He peeled himself slowly off the lounger, making slow progress towards where I was. "Are those trunks?" I asked him, gesturing towards his shorts. He shook his head as I turned mine, and I snapped my fingers to replace his shorts with the swim trunks I saw drying in the bathroom when I woke up.

"Little warning next time Brienne," he said, looking a little green around the gills and panicked at the change. He slowly pulled off his shirt, and it took a good deal of restraint to peel my eyes off his body to look at his face. He sat down, letting his feet dangle from the side for a few seconds before he slipped the rest of the way down and under the water. He came up a few feet away from where I had backed up to. We looked at each other for a moment, a few still beats of our hearts trying to synchronize in the distance.

"I won't bite," I said holding out my hand to him palm facing him.

"You want a high five?" he asked, giving me a look like I was certifiable.

"Stop being such a smart ass West, place your palm against mine and try not to freak out. I'm just helping you fix yourself, nothing nefarious or anything will require an anti-spell. I promise," I said in a teasing tone. He looked more reticent with every inch of the gap closing between us, but he must have really wanted his headache gone because he placed his palms again my own. "Close your eyes and listen to the song, concentrate on the words, and when you feel a tickle try not to move. I haven't healed anyone in a very long time," I explained. I could tell he wanted to ask a question, but he managed to tamper it down and closed his eyes once again.

I started singing the same song my father used to, it was all in french but it was one of the few soothing songs I could sing with some success. I knew the language would confuse him enough that he could concentrate on what I was saying versus what I was doing. I let my healing spells flow out of me, a little trickle that I sent down my hands and into his own. I shouldn't have, but I couldn't stop putting just the tiniest bit of my own essense into him as well. It was more instinct than any ulterior motive, and he hardly seemed to notice at the time. I guided the path to split into to strings, one going up into his head, and one going to his overworked liver. I circled the blue energy to wrap around his stomach and then up to join the rest of the work I was doing on his headache. When the song ended I pulled my palms away, feeling more energetic than drained. Interesting, that had never happened before.

"I'm done West," I said reaching out and touching his shoulder when I didn't see him move.

"Your voice is wonderful," he said, dropping his hands down in the water but not moving from my personal space.

"It sounds better in French," I added trying to hide a smile at his compliment. I wasn't used to recieving praise.

"You didn't let me finish, your voice is great but what you just did to me was like heaven. My headache is gone, just like that," he said.

"I could feel your pain from here, it's been a while since I healed anyone like that so you may need another dose. Let me know," I said, noticing he took another step towards me, pulling me close to him and embracing me in his arms. I placed my hands on his shoulders pushing back a little, looking over my shoulder towards the house.

"Most of them went into town to stock up for tonight," he explained when he noticed my hesitation. I should be mad he was spending time with me when she wasn't here, but I couldn't muster up the strength to walk out on him. I found my own way to him, just as he would have to do with me. Something in my magic told me to wait him out, to let him get there on his own without forcing him there, if he ever did. If this was the only time I could spend with my mate, and I was taking it.

I made a move to hug him back and then went for a dunk instead. He laughed, easily plucking me from his back and pushing my own head under. While I was down there, I swept his legs out in a slow but technically solid leg sweep combined with a few light punches to the gut.

"Where'd you learn that?" he asked when I came back up.

"Oh I have some martial arts training, as well as hand to hand combat. I wouldn't mess with me if I were you," I warned teasingly, jumping on his back again. Instead of plucking me off, he grabbed my legs tightly, and some reflex I didn't know I contained caused me to wrap my arms around his shoulders. I could barely meet them in the middle because his shoulders were so wide. We waded around the pool like that for some time, sharing stories or recounting our favorite movies and songs. I knew little to no movies, never having lived with a TV or with the luxury of going to the movies much. But I crushed him when it came to music trivia, that was the one constant source of media we could get in the trailer. The radio and then my iPod became two of my best friends.

"You have to have a record player in that monument of the house somewhere," I said as we were lounging on the pool steps later on and talking about old jazz records.

"I'm sure my mom does, but who knows where. I'll have to ask Dante, that sounds like something he would try to use on a girl," he said chuckling to himself.

"Oh don't tell him it's for me, then he'll burn it," I mumbled to myself. West raised an eyebrow.

"He doesn't hate you, he's just intense and very protective of his family Whatever you fought about it will blow over, I promise," he said pulling me in front of him and resting me between his legs. I lounged back onto his chest, and enjoyed the feel of him behind me.

"Well, if you do find it, I can drag you to a good record store to stock up. There is nothing like listening to the sound created on those, it's pure raw music, not the stuff that plays now that's been tweaked within an inch of it's life. This is one cut stuff, a continuous story that hasn't been soiled by commercial interests. If I can find the symphonic recordings, ah it's just pure energy. I think it's good for our magic to connect to music like that." I could feel him playing with my hair, threading a piece between his fingers. I hid the shiver that slid up my spine.

"I can feel Mave and Logan's power signatures coming up the drive," I informed him, not wanting to end out time out here, but wanting a warning if things needed to stop. I could feel him let out a deep breath behind me, but made no move to exit out current hold. When I sat up he pulled me back down to him, picking up the wayward strand he was playing with before. I let him lead, wondering what he was going to do when Raquel got here. I closed my eyes as I rested again against him, coming close to dozing off again when I heard Logan.

"Cottage!" he called out across the backyard.

"I'm going to give you a nickname so vile the girls will vomit every time I say it to you," I said back as they approached where we were sitting. A warning squeeze from West told me not to try and move again, and a blush swept my face despite my efforts.

"If they're that close to me there's no way they will listen to a single thing you say," he said confidently back to me, jutting out his chin in protest. I think I made a small growling noise back to him, which Mave called cute. I sent a wave of energy their way picking them up and depositing them in the pool at the other end. I could feel West laughing behind me, his shaking was making it hard to stay still myself. I sat up and turned to face him, and he pulled me onto his lap.

"Thank's for hanging out with me here today," I said.

"It is nice here, with you," he said, something was waring it's way behind his eyes, thoughts supressed and unspoken. It pissed me off.

"I have to say it West. In the future, if you want to spend time with me, then you need to stop touching me. It's doing things to my self-control that isn't going to end well for either of us. You make it so easy to forget you are choosing someone else, that you are marrying someone else. I should remember that, and you should know better." His own face flushed, and I put some distance between the two of us.

"I have a hard time thinking straight around you," he said, rubbing his head again like his headache was instantly returning. Did he feel it too, the magic pulling itself towards what it wants?

"I think it's the other way around," I mumbled under my breath, thinking it was Raquel he had a hard time thinking straight around. At that exact moment my body went sailing in the air and landing in a ball a few feet from where I was standing. I could hear Logan gasping for breath in between laughs, but it was suddenly cut off when something floated towards him. I gasped and snapped my fingers, placing my bikini top back where it was supposed to be. I glared at Logan, but couldn't contain the laughter that was bubbling up.

"Oh is that how you get all the girls Logan?" I asked demurely, batting my eye lashes and feigning embarassment. He splashed some water in my face as we all played around the pool for a while. The pool had one of those in water basketball setups, and we were taking turns using magic only to get it into the hoop. After a while, we started fighting dirty, and it turned into an all out water war.

I was dangling Logan upside down, alternatly dunking his head in and trying to fend off Mave when West did the same takedown I did on him before.

"That was a good one," I said, giving him a thumbs up. "But you didn't distract me enough to drop Mave," I informed him, smiling proudly and pointing to him flaling miserably above the water. "My father said I should be able to field multiple distractions while still holding my objective, you don't want to know how I learned that one," I said shuddering a little as the memory forced it's way to the surface. They all looked to interested not to share, and West was pinning me with a particularly pointed face.

"He would attack while I held knives suspended over me," I said wishing I didn't tell them that, and wishing I still didn't feel proud I beat his game. "At the end of one week, I didn't get so much as a scratch on me," I said, knowing I sounded more proud than angry, which was a normal emotion for my situation. Or so my shrink used to tell me.

"That's horrible, but can you let me down you crazy ass piece of goat?" Logan said, thankfully breaking the tension. I released him, dropping his body into the water as some of the girls from earlier came strolling into the backyard. I had felt them enter the house a little while ago, and I was just trying to squeeze every bit of happiness I could out of this visit. I could almost feel Raquel alone come and stand near where the four of us were still shaking off the laughter, and it was as if the water temperature cooled ten degrees as she looked down on us.

"West, your mother is on the phone for you. She's been trying to reach you all day," she said, tapping her foot on the pool top and sending me a look reserved for the vilest of criminals. West rolled his eyes, rising out of the water and searching for a towel. I sent him a towel magically, a specifically blinding pink towel that I had packed for the disasterous island trip. He looked at it to me, shaking his head and winking in my direction as he walked towards the house.

I knew it was coming, she had seen the whole encounter, and from the look on her face I was betting she witnessed a whole lot more than that. Raquel leaned down to me in the water, a sneer maring her perfectly manicured face.

"It won't work," she stated to me, cutting through any subterfuge and getting right down to it. I felt someone brush my back, and I knew the boys would stand behind me. I should have told them it was the only time anyone had every had my back, but I was focused on Raquel.

"Then you have nothing to worry about," I said simply, crossing my arms and meeting her stare as I rose out of the water to stand in front of her. She wasn't going to be looking down on me in this situation.

"Jackie told me what you said to her last night," she said, lowering her voice to a hiss. It would have been a whisper but she was so mad she was almost spitting the words out to me. "You need to watch your mouth you prissy spawn of satan. My family can bury what little life you have managed to carve out for yourself here. Stay away from West, and out of my business Moreau," she said, leaning back and looking smug.

"Did you lie? Or just cheat on him?" I asked outright, remebering my father's words on taking a kill shot when I saw one. Her face paled, she covered up her reaction as best I could but it was all the proof I ever needed.

"You know nothing you worthless piece of trash," she said, swinging her long hair over her shoulder and walking towards the house. I felt the boys at my back, jumping to stand where I was and looking at Raquel's retreating form.

"What did you say to her? That's the most emotion she has ever showed, I didn't think it was possible to rattle her." Logan said it flatly, not taking his eyes off me as he spoke them.

"I used the only weapon I can against her." I waited the usual amount of time for dramatic effect. "I told her the truth."

West came into the downstairs lounge where we were seated. Mave, Logan, and I were playing some kind of card drinking game, after losing to me handily in poker they refused to every play with me again. I had a card plastered to my forehead, and I was vaguely trying to remember whatever rule I was supposed to remember. I hadn't seen West for the rest of the day, he and Raquel had been holed up in his room for most of the day and I was handily trying to drown the possibilities of what they were doing with the alcohol. After I had heard a thump the boys took one look at my face and demanded we start the pary early. This whole friend thing was pretty handy.

"West!" Mave said, moving a pretty blonde from his hip to make room for his friend. She pouted, eventually getting the hint I was wasn't moving either and sauntered off somewhere else. I wasn't in a place to judge her, I was panting after someone who was engaged. I felt his presence next to me, as palpable as a live wire attached to the parts of my skin that were connected to his.

"We have to be out early tomorrow, my mom wants to have lunch as a family." He said it without much inflection, but something told me there was more going on.

"I thought she left for the compound? Nevermind, I won't remember what you tell me tomorrow, just remind me later buddy. Wait, are we invited? Madlen makes the best lunches, always the good meat," Mave slurred out, a wink that lingered too long on his cheek made him seem worse off than he was.

"She said just us," he said, throwing a glance my direction that wasn't unfriendly but certainly not filled with his normal warmth. We were constantly stuck in this pattern, making progress and then reverting back, it was enough to make my poor heart plummet.

"Does that include you, cheddar?" Logan asked, a far more sober eye than Mave was examining his friend.

"Yes," West said at the same time that I said I wasn't sure. It jerked back, disconnecting our bodies a little to think more clearly. There was activity all around us, people had started to pick up the pace of the party and the noise level had amped up.

"Oh," I said, anxiety at West's behavior and the unknown of what his mother had discussed with him, was leaking into my blood faster than any alcohol could. Was this the point where they ask me to leave? Just as I was about to speak I heard the girl, who was with Mave earlier, and her friend come back up to the area we were sitting at. Each deposited themselves in the guys laps, greedily placing their arms around them to snuggle closer. I couldn't helping staring, was this what normal girls my age did?

"Got a problem Moreau?" The girl in Mave's lap asked with bite. She had caught me staring, and the disapproving look on my face must have not sat too well with her.

"Leave her be Geana, she's off limits for you," he said, not moving her but giving her a good enough serious tone for her to back off.

"She's always hanging around you guys, and I heard she _slept _with the two of you last night." Geana said it with an audible whine, which made her words grate on me even more. Great, as if my reputation could take any more hits.

"I caught her and Mave sleeping earlier, all curled up like cats on the day bed upstairs," her friend chimed in, a sneer on her face as well. If we weren't so close I wouldn't be able to tell, but West's body tightened to such a degree that it seemed ready to burst.

"I do have a spot open tonight, these two just didn't do much for me last night. Just a warning," I said in an exaggerated whisper, cupping my mouth like a secret. "If you know of anyone open for tonight, just let me know," I said, elbowing West in a form of jest. One look at his face told me he didn't like my joke, and when I looked up and saw Raquel I knew my timing couldn't have been worse. I should never have come, all I seem to do is unravel things. Dante called me a tornado, and I wondered if my destrutiveness was going to be my downfall.

"You are just so pathetic," she said, and I rolled my eyes. What did I do in a previous life to have this hard of a time just making it through the day. "Always trying to get into the guys pants, how many times do they have to tell you. They don't want you, Marion had to ask these three to include you, get to know you. West threw a fit about for a week before you started." I didn't expect that, or the sting I felt when I realized they hadn't come to me on their own. I forced myslef to examine if it mattered, and decided it didn't, they didn't have to stay my friends. They were mine.

"Well, she is a Moreau, who is going to be friends with her if not forced to by the headmistress," he sister Jackie said from behind her, eyes alight with the prospect of knocking me down a few pegs.

"That's why Marion asked someone to look out for me. It's a testament to their character, not mine, that they did so." I ended without an insult back at them, hoping they would grow up some and leave me alone.

"My father said you have no character, he remembers you from the hospital after they took you. He told me you are bound to be just like him, just like your crazy father. The psych that evaluated you said the same thing, it's public record."

"That's enough Rocky," West said, his voice more tired than angry. I knew there was a reason they interviewed the doctor during my hearing, so it could be documented all the mental problems I have. To my surprise, West and Logan had kicked their women off their lap, and they were standing with an even larger pout than earlier behind them. I could tell where this was going now, and I sent some magic through my blood, obliterating the alcohol within. Sober as a bird now, great.

"We should know who we are letting into our circle like this. She is dangerous West, what if she snaps? What if her father comes for her, we all know it's going to happen is just a matter of when? She puts us all in harms way, and for what? She's useless, just crawling after all of you in the hopes you will throw her some scraps. I just hope my father gets the chance to lock you up this time," she sneered, and I knew what tomorrow was about. I felt the urge to run, the overwhelming desire to ride away and carve out an existence as a gypsy like before. I looked instinctvly to West, my magic seeking solace in the one person it could. He wouldn't look at me, West kept his eyes focused on the mountain of cards on the table instead.

"He won't save you," Raquel said with her chin tipped in victory. "Tell her West, tell her what we talked about," she said, shoving his shoulder lightly to wake him up.

"I said that's enough Rocky, don't push me today." I could see his eyes flash, and the words were almost shouted at her. My heart, making a slow descent into my throat had now plumeted down to my stomach. Somehow I doubted whatever he said to me was going to end in West declaring his undying love. I snapped my fingers and brought my bag to me, ignoring from the boys that they were throwing at the girls and West. They looked as uncomfotable as I felt, but at least they weren't going along with them.

"I'm going to take that as my cue to leave, I have no desire to be your designated punching bag. As I'm sure you don't want to be mine. Thanks guys for inviting me," I said sincerely to Mave and Logan, which only made their staring more intense at West. Mave gave me a hug, followed by Logan. I whispered in his ear, "Let him decide for himself, go easy on him, he needs his friends now." I felt Logan nod, knowing he would understand what I was saying.

"You have to talk to her West," Raquel said, taking up a place on West's lap. He wouldn't look at me, or remove her, and I knew that I couldn't take much more than this. It was pure agony, and all I wanted to do was call all of them out on the bullshit they were spewing. I could ruin Raquel's life, but that in turn would ruin West's, and my magic was holding out hope he would come around. Instead I turned and made my way through the silent house, ignoring the staring and the whispering as I made my way towards the front door. _Cannot attack the students, cannot attack the students, cannot attack the students._ I repeated it to myself as every cell in my body had me itching to met out some justice of my own on everyone that thought they knew what was going on. I walked over to my bike, running my hand over the leather and steel, finding comfort in her. It held some tough memories, but it also held some of my happiest.

I thought of JP, another person who I felt I had failed. I knew it should be the other way around, I should feel like he failed me, but I knew differently. I had pushed JP to the limit, always had even when we were friends back in the trailer park, and when I went too far he walked away. Is that what West was doing now? Had I forced him away too?

"Brienne," I heard him say, and I spun around as he jogged down the steps towards where my bike was near the tree line. I raised my eyebrow, silently waiting for him to continue. He stared at me, and I at him, for several long seconds. He looked incapable of words, like everything that he was about to say wouldn't come out. I slipped on my helmet, cranking up my bike and climbed on. I stood on one leg, waiting for him to say something to me, say anything at all.

_'Hop on,"_ I told him in his head, sneaking foward on the bike to allow for room.

_'I can't,' _he told me, and even though I knew it was going to be his answer I still felt disappointed.

_'See you tomorrow West,'_ I said, putting the bike into gear and tearing down the dirt road, away from him.

**Lunch**

I woke up the next morning, somehow waking without the sense I had a nightmare before. There was no sweating, no covers wrapped around my legs, and I felt rested. Maybe parts of me were finally accepting my fate, at least when it came to West. I wouldn't be putting myself in that position anymore, I had to start moving on. I rolled over and groaned, it was still unmerifully early, but I knew that West was back and the dread of running into him was warring with my need for coffee. I heard him _and _Raquel come in, they were almost screaming at one another, and I had to wrap the pillow around my head so that I wouldn't hear what they were saying. I couldn't bear any more of them, but I wouldn't be able to bear today with caffiene.

I got up, sleepily stretching as I made way towards the closet. I rummaged through my bag on the ground, having packed up all my clothes in a deperssion fueled haze the night before. If they were going to kick me out I wanted to get out fast before I did something stupid like cry. I found an oversize sweatshirt, one of JP's that still smelled like him, and threw on a pair of leggings. I could go to JP again, I felt like there was something missing without him. I think it was the old reflex I had, when things got to be too much for me I went to him. Maybe I still needed, even after all this time.

Making it nearly to the kitchen, I noticed the house was silent and still, and the muted power I felt let me know everyone was still sleeping. The clock in the kitchen said it was only 4:45, and I settled into my normal routine of making coffee. I stood mezermerized as I watched the coffee start to drop into the glass pot, slowly filling the room with a scent that to me was as comforting as any touch. I heard someone sit down at the table, the legs of the chair scraped noisly on hard wood floor in the kitchen here. I was met with the face of Dante, looking for all the world like someone who hadn't slept in a long time. We stared at each other, like we could understand what each other was thinking just by looking. I heard the beep of the coffee machine, letting me know it was ready.

I snapped my fingers, placing a cup in front of Dante, and one in the seat across from him. "Cream or sugar?" I asked, getting out some sugar for my own coffee. I had felt a distinct chill ever since I left West at the cabin, a lack of something deep in my bones.

"Black," he managed to say, through gritted teeth. I placed the sugar on the table, curled up into the chair with my knees near my chest. I pulled the sweatshirt sleeves up and started working on my coffee.

"You okay?" I asked him, hoping he would open up if something was bothering him. He shook his head, not offering me anything more than that. We drank down the rest of the coffee over the next hour, sitting at the table in silence. It was what I needed, and I suspected it was also exactly what he needed as well. I could feel our shared misery floating around, weaving around and settling into the air around us. With every minute we survived in it, we got stronger, my father used to say to me. Overcoming negative emotions was an important skill, he told me once, but it was key not to fight them or press them back. You had to take them in, and impose your will on them to beat it. It was sound advice, though the process was excruitiating. I heard someone coming down the hall, and I knew it was Seth. He was always the first one up after me, and usually the first one to reach me in the kitchen as I made coffee.

"Morning," he said, bending and placing a kiss to my head as he sat next to his son at the table. I put a coffee in his hands, and the usual smile decorated his face as he took a long sip.

"When did you get in?" he asked Dante, and I started preparing some breakfast while they spoke. I didn't dare go upstairs, in case West and Raquel were up, so I was forced to stay here.

"Late last night, about the same time West did," he said, head still hung over his cup. Seth nodded, putting his arm around the back of Dante's chair.

"You two want eggs? I'm making a fritatta," I said cracking the first of six eggs into the mixing bowl. They both nodded, and I noticed the dark look Seth had when he looked on to his son. Whatever was going on with Dante wasn't going well, he looked like it was taking a toll on him. I got out the bacon, chives, and started slicing some potatoes. It was the only recipe that I remembered my father teaching me, mainly because it only required mixing the ingredients. Madlen came in, and I mentally doubled the recipe, reaching down and getting another skillet out so I could make enough for everyone. It kept my shaking hands busy, and for a moment I could feel useful, like I was a part of something with this family. Madlen came over and pulled my hair back from the side of my face, kissing my cheek and sitting next to my spot at the table. I kept the tears out of my eyes best I could, knowing they were being nice to me because they were about to ask me to leave. I put a coffee in front of her as well.

"Thanks doll," she said to me over her shoulder as I continued making breakfast. The eggs I planned on making quickly turned into two fritattas, a side of french toast, and cut fruit. The small child in my mind was convinced if I showed them I could cook, if I cooked them something so good, then they couldn't let me leave. I wouldn't be surprised if they could taste my desperation, of the complete desire to stay here with them. My hands started really shaking, the crumbling of the facade I had created here was scaring the living hell out of me. They had the kind of family I always hoped for, dreamed for, and it was all going to be ripped away from me. I was pulling the skillets out of the oven when I burned my arm on the side of the oven, making it to the table before sprinting over to the sink. The tears were rolling down my face as those at the table started digging in.

"It's wonderful Brienne, these fritattas are incredible," Seth said with a full mouth from behind me. I had my hands on each side of the sink, knuckles white against the dark marble countertops like discarded chicken bones in comparison.

"Did you burn yourself badly?" I heard Madlen say, the chair scraping against the floor as she got up. I ran a hand under my eyes and tried to take a deep breath to steady myself. "What's wrong?" she asked, holding out my arm and looking at the burn. It was small, insignificant and I ran my magic down to make it disappear within a few seconds.

"I'm fine," I said, trying to will the tears into submission. They were still threatening to spill over, and at the look Madlen gave me I knew they wouldn't stay contained. Seth came up next, standing next to his wife and leaning down to inspect my arm as well.

"What's going on Brienne? Did something happen?" he asked, looking concerned towards where I standing, staring at my feet.

"Just tell me what I need to do. I know your going to ask me to leave, just tell me when and I'll be gone." I couldn't stand here one more second like I was some bizzaro part of the family. It was the cruelst form of kindness, of being close to something you cannot and will never be a part of.

"Why would we tell you to leave?" Madlen asked, looking dumbfounded.

"That's what lunch is for, to tell me to leave." They kept staring at me like I was crazy.

"Who told you that, I just asked West to come back for lunch so we could discuss something. It certainly isn't to ask you to go Brienne. When we told you we wanted you to stay with us we meant it, not for a week, or a month, but until you are ready to move on." Madlen said it with equal sadness, but something was rattled in me that was beyond fixing. I couldn't go down this road again, it left me too shredded, too vulnerable.

"Especially after that fritatta," Seth said, playfully ruflling my hair and walking back to the table. Madlen gave my hand a squeeze and then left to go and sit back at the table. When I collected myself and turned, I noticed Dante was looking at me with an unknown expression. It almost looked like an apology, for what I didn't know, and after thinking about it I doubted I was right. It was probably that usual pitying look people gave me. I sat down tentativly, enjoying a moment of piece as I loaded up my plate. I skipped dinner last night, choosing to wallow in my room like a lovestruck fool, which I vowed this morning never to do again, so I was starved. I had just cleaned my plate when West and Raquel came in, neither one looking like it was their morning. West had bags under his eyes, and it looked like Raquel had been crying recently. They each set out to get plates, and set about eating in silence. When Raquel complimented Madlen on the food she corrected her with a smile that looked proud.

"Brienne made breakfast actually, but I agree. It's delicious," she said, winking at me and getting up to start clearing some plates. With her presence gone, I could see West clearly, though he wouldn't know since he wasn't looking anywhere but his empty plate. When I noticed he didn't have coffee I placed on in front of him, smiling when our eyes met. I could feel Raquel boring daggers at me, but as soon as Madlen came over it was gone, in it's place was a pleasant smile. Though it didn't touch her eyes.

"I don't know what you have planned for today West, but I want you here for lunch at noon, no later," Madlen said, and I noticed she was gazing on her son and Raquel with a strange expression.

"Just get it out now mom, we are all here now," West said. His voice came out strange, tired and almost desolate sounding.

"I asked for it to be a family meeting West." Seth spoke this time, a firm but still gentle voice. He looked quickly from Raquel to his son, a clear indication of what he was meaning. I saw her mouth set in a line, a furious look on her face that she quickly hid under a polite smile.

"Of course, I'll see you later West. Remember we have that meeting with my father tomorrow evening," she said softly, kissing him briefly before getting up from the table. I heard her make her way upstairs, and the rest of us sat silent until it was clear she was out of the house. I didn't know what that meant, but something in the way everyone was carrying themselves had me thinking it was more serious than a normal family meeting.

"When did you get in?" West asked Dante, leaning back in his chair so it was balanced on the back two legs.

"When you and Rocky did, maybe five minutes before," his brother answered in clipped words. With the full light of the morning streaming into the kitchen I noticed Dante looked far worse for wear than I noticed orgionally.

"You look like you haven't slept in weeks brother, your assignment tough?" West asked it casually, but the way Dante took it was anything but.

"You and Rocky were making too much noise for me to go to bed. I'm surprised everyone didn't hear her moaning your damn name. You'd think you would have learned," he said with an obvious attitude. If I wasn't already sitting, my legs would have given out. As it was I could feel the blood drain from my face, in battle with my utter embarassment that wanted me to blush. It made me lightheaded, and bit nauseous. Every thought of making progress, of getting somewhere with West vanished in an instant. West kept his eyes trained on the table in front of him, not denying or accepting what his brother was saying. In fact, no one was looking at me at all, Madlen and Seth were locked in a staredown with West's downcast head. Dante looked about as sick as I felt, but he was busy knotting his fists on the table.

"West, after everything?" Madlen asked with a tortured voice. He finally looked up, glancing at me with wild looking eyes. He shoved his brother in his chair, holding the neck of his shirt in his hands and looking like he was going to murder him on the spot.

"I told her," Dante admitted, panting with anger himself. "Someone had to to," he explained when West jumped up looking horrified. I wanted to sink into the ground, be swallowed up before I had to sit here and dicuss this with them.

"You sure as hell didn't have to Dante."

"I couldn't let her look at you, like she does, and not say anything. I can believe you care so little about her not to fill her in. She took it fine, and I bet she didn't even treat you any different, did she?" he asked, standing before Seth pulled him forcefully back down. West looked at me now, suddenly remembering to be angry with me as well.

"You never thought to share this with me?" West was yelling, and I rose to meet him.

"Oh you're going to get angry now? It was your decision not to share, but since you have no where else to direct it, go on I can take it West. Go ahead, let it out. You want to tell me your angry, mad as hell at me right? Go ahead!" I said, giving it right back to him. He was so contained, so controlled, and so very tired of keeping it in. I felt for him, and I knew I was the one person that could give him what he needed. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Seth stand, but Madlen held her hand out and he sat down again.

West still looked unsure, but on the edge of snapping. "You want to tell me I've come in and messed everything up. Just say it West!" It was a harsh sounding yell, and I could feel my eyes welling with tears, more for what he was going through than what I was about to lose. "Why are you so scared to go there?"

"I can't go there! I can't look at you and go back there," he said, rushed words that made him look surprised that they surfaced.

"Of course you can, because it's okay to be angry West. What you went through was hard, impossible, and it gives you the right to feel what you want. No one can take that from you West." If I had to drag it out of him I would.

"You do," he whispered, hissing the words out between clenched teeth. "You make it so damn hard to remember what the right thing is anymore, everything I was supposed to do, supposed to feel just vanishes when I am around you. Then you come tearing in and wreck it all, challenging me at every turn, you have ruined me." I could almost feel the anger rolling off him, palpable waves of darkness that snaked around the table.

"I wrecked something that was half way tumbling down West, what else do you want to blame on me? Keep shoveling it my way West, I can shoulder it with you." His fists were balled up, a strange crackling noise was coming from his hands. I had to control the urge to attack, I knew his magic wouldn't let him hurt me, or at least I was hoping.

"There are times I wish I never laid eyes on you," he said, none of the fight left his eyes but his hands unclenched. "There are times when all I want to do is block every thing you ever said out of my head for good. I want to erase every horrible memory, vanquish every lesson you tried to teach me. Every time I look into Rocky's eyes, I see yours. I want to ignore it, forget it, go on with the life I had planned."

"But you can't, no matter how many times you try to sleep with her." It was simple, the words I was leading him to, but the term mate dried up in my mouth. I flashed a look at Dante, but he wouldn't meet my eyes.

"I can't," he parroted back, anguish in his eyes.

"You don't really want to." He didn't repeat my words, West just shook his head and closed his eyes.

"You don't want to because..." I trailed off in question, just waiting for it. "West look at me," I said, pleading with my voice, my eyes, my body to get him to understand our connection. "West, you want to dish it out to me, you want to call me out like that, you can look at me in the eyes." When he snapped his eyes up they looked like the coming of a storm, dark and grey and blue in equal measure.

**Fighting**

"I can't keep doing this with you Brie, it's too much."

"Oh I agree with that West, but I'm the only one willing to sacrifice what we have now, for what we could have."

"Says the one person with less to sacrifice." As soon as he said it I could tell he regretted it. Better out than in, I told myself, every truth was one step closer to getting us in a better place.

"You know what we have, I want you to look at me in my eyes and tell me you don't feel it too." It was all I could get out before I heard the phone ring. The kitchen was silent, not so much as a breath I could hear echoing above the shrill ring of the phone that was on the island. Seth reached out a long arm towards it, snagging it and flinching when he read the caller ID.

"Yes," he answered the phone, getting up from the table and walking away into the dining room. "Yes she is, can it wait until what we discussed yesterday?" That was the last I heard of the conversation as he walked out of earshot. When I turned my head I noticed Madlen biting her nail, looking concerned and glancing over her shoulder towards her husband at regular intervals.

"West," I said, reaching for his arm to turn him around. He jerked away, his stark white face and white eyes staring at me like I would sprout fangs and attack him. "Just listen, this is going to be the last time I try like this again. I can't take it any more so you need to listen."

"Don't force this on me Brienne..." West said, unable to finish the thought as his father entered the room again. He looked to Madlen, nodding his head and sitting down next to her, head in his hands.

"West, Brienne, would you sit back down please," she said, coughing half way through when her voice came out uneven. West took up a chair at the end of the table, far enough away from me to be considered in a another postal code. I sat back down in my own seat, debating against conjuring up some shots before they spoke. It didn't seem like good news, Madlen looked about ready to pass out herself.

"That was Nikolai, um Chairman Kristoff. That's what we wanted to talk to you about Brienne, he called over the weekend to speak with Seth." Madlen paused, glancing at her husband. He shook himself out of the daze he seemed to be in, and began speaking.

"The Chairman would like to speak with you Brienne. Just an informal meeting to help them pin down Remy, and some of the information you gathered in your encounter." He didn't add much else, but I knew there was more. Too much had happened in Venezuela for it to be a simple meeting.

"Is he going to lock me up right away, or should I temper down my story?" I asked Seth, knowing somehow he would tell it to me straight.

"It's tough to say kid, he seems really eager to get you there. He just tried to get me to bring you in tonight instead of on Friday like we discussed. I think it isn't good Brienne." I sighed, reclining in my chair like West had before. I had so many options, and none of them

"I knew it was going to happen like this, eventually, but not this soon. What are my chances of running?"

"Running? You can't run." West said, at the same time his brother said roughly the same thing, reminding me he was still in the room. He had stayed so quiet I hardly noticed him.

"You want me to give myself up to them? Let me tell you this, the current chairman, your future father in law, first told me in the hospital that I was lying about Ren raping me. If it wasn't for the fact JP witnessed it, I wouldn't be here. Nikolai told me I was a spy, sent by my father to re enter the magical community so that I could find out a way to strike at them from the inside. Then he proceeeded, against my doctors orders, to have a full trial in my hospital room, with on the record testimony from every professional he could drag through the room that I was damaged and derranged. This is the kind of man who will not simply question me and then let me go, he is going to lock me up. Isn't that what your fiance said to me last night in the cabin?" I dared West to answer, staring at him with an intensity I rarely brought out.

"Raquel told you that last night?" Seth asked, looking more shaken than he had before.

"With marked happiness," I informed him sourly. I could still recall her face as she said it.

"Surely she wouldn't be so cruel." Madlen said it, with a face that suggested she knew differently.

"What are my chances if I run?" I asked it again, with much more pleading in my tone than I wanted.

"You cannot run." West said it with a tenacity I wasn't expecting, and something I didn't want to dissect too much.

"What are my chances Seth," I asked again, trying as hard as I could to block out West.

"I think they would execute you if you ran Brienne. They would assume you went back to Remy, not matter what." I took a deep breath in, letting it out to hang in the air.

"I won't let him take me Seth, I can't." It was a warning, and a vow rolled into one.

"No," West said, getting suddenly to his feet. The chair he was in fell backwards, the sound like a buckshot against the stillness of the kitchen. "I won't let you run, or get yourself killed, we can figure something out Brienne." I shook my head at him.

"West, I won't let him. I cannot, I know too much, I am too dangerous to them for it to end well for me. I'll be damned if I let them kill me, or lock me up for the rest of my life." Though, I spoke to myself alone, what really would I be missing out on. At least I wouldn't have to witness my mate marry someone else.

"There has to be some way, I can talk to Rocky," he said, obviously scrambling for an idea.

"She would be the first to swing the axe," Dante said, interrupting my words that were much the same as his own. "It's best, if you care for Brienne at all, to interact as little with her as possible. Your future wife cannot know about this, or Brienne's good as dead."

"Well dad can do something right? You can talk to him about her?" It was said with all the hope he could muster, but by the way his voice broke in spots he knew it was a lost cause.

"I can try son, and I sure as hell will try, but I have to say that it most likely wont work. The Chairman is one stubborn man, and add to that what Rocky must be telling him. Have you done anything to her that could hurt your case?" Seth asked me, and it took me a moment to recount all the shady things I've done recently.

"No, nothing outright. But I know things that might make it difficult to let me go." I looked to Dante, praying against everything he could pick up for me at least a little here.

"What things?" West asked, looking from me to where I was staring at his brother.

"It doesn't matter now, in a week it won't make a difference," I told him, hoping he would let it go. I was at my limit emotionally, which was saying something.

"What things Dante?" he said, sitting down and staring intently at his brother.

"West, let it go."

"Tell me now. What does she know that I don't?"

"West, listen to me. Let. It. Go." I closed my eyes against the coming waves, thinking my life couldn't possibly be more cursed than to have to tell him this now.

"Tell me!" he roared, causing most of us to flinch back. Dante looked at me, and I knew what I should do, what he was asking me to do. It wasn't fair, but sometimes life leaves you little choice.

" I know that Raquel was never pregnant, at least not by you." I said it at almost a whisper, as if the softness of my voice could cushion the blow. West nodded his head and I continued. "She could never have carried your child West, so either she lied, or she was sleeping with someone else." I could hear Madlen and Seth take in a deep breath, a sharp intake of air that never released.

"Because you're my mate?" he asked caustically, bitterness etched into his tone at every syllable. I winced, hoping I could weather what he was about to throw at me. "It all comes back to you, doesn't it? You want me to believe this fantasy now? We," he said, indicating the table of people around him, "don't believe in these kinds of things. We are taught logic, reason, and evidence. Fated mates is a tale that girls tell themselves when a boy dumps them, it's for children Brienne, it's not what people who are sane believe in."

"Weston," Seth warned, a clear frown marking his brows.

"I won't stand here and let you lie to yourself, and then take it out on me for bringing it to your door. You don't want to believe it was all a lie West, I get it. You're going to be angry, depressed, unbelieving that what you thought about your decisions wasn't true. You are going to feel shaken, at your deepest level, because a lie that she told made you do something you now regret. When the anger goes, when the sadness lifts, when you realize what is real, where will I be? I can either be by your side, or I'll be gone." I stood then, staring at him, daring him to speak with my eyes. I just needed something from him, anything to hold onto. I felt like I was falling, and there wasn't anyone I could see to help me.

"This is all impossible." He said it quietly, and it had the feeling of being a personal thought alone.

"West, I'm offering to stand with you on this. I cannot, and I will not, continue to fight alone."

"You want to upend my world and then make me choose?" the chair scraped against the floor again, a harsh sound that mimicked his voice.

"There is always a choice, and it's the hard ones that yield the best outcomes." I stood as well, forcing my hands to stay where they were instead of reaching for him like they wanted to.

"That sounds a whole lot like Remy. It's hard to not to see what you do and hear what you say, and wonder what is you, and what is him." I felt like he had slapped me. I could take rejection and a good amount of pain, but somehow comparing me to my father was a finality in and of itself. It was separated me from everyone I had ever really cared about, or hoped to care about.

"You have such power West, and I was sure that if you used even a fraction of that you could see truth when it came to you."

"Power that you constantly try to manipulate. How do I know you're not manipulating me right now."

"Because I am not Raquel. If you cannot see that by now, then you are not the man I thought you were." I absently heard the front door open, shuffling feet and laughter interrupting the sobriety of our confrontation. It was like being hit by something, the sound was so jarring.

"Hey! Let's go guys, Logan and I came to take everyone out for a spin in the new car dad gave me." Mave said it as he entered the kichen, but the next words dried up when he took in our faces. He nervously scanned each face, I'm sure each one worse than last. "Oh, well...um we can come back later. Carry on then." Just as they turned I jumped up, snapping my fingers and throwing my bags over my shoulder as I turned to speak to Madlen and Seth

"I'm going to go and let you all speak. I cannot thank you two enough for helping me, taking me in, showing me things that will never leave me. You can let Marion know the details about the meeting, and I can make my own decisions from there."

"Brienne," Madlen said, her eyes filling with tears as she stood. I had a good feeling Madlen would be able to hear me, so I spoke to her and Seth silently.

_'He needs you more than I do. You have to let me go now, for your own safety_.' I told them, both of thier expression blank framed in white faces. I saw Seth nod, and I turned on my heels to leave. I didn't dare look at West, I knew if I did things would be over for me. I would never have the strength to leave him if I turned around so I took the easy way out for once and sprinted. I ran out the door, finding Mave and Logan arguing outside next to a new cherry red Mercedes. The tears were falling down my face faster than they ever had before, and I could tell it startled them as much as it did me.

"What's..." Logan started to say but before he could get it out I ran into his arms. I had never run to someone before, never had taken solace in the arms of another, but I couldn't stop myself from throwing myself at him. He hugged me back with equal intensity, as if he was scared what would happen if he let go. The sobs were making it hard for me to talk, and I knew I needed to get moving before someone came out to stop me.

"Take...me with you?" I managed to squeak out, and I could feel Logan look over my head to where Mave was standing. Something passed between the two and before I knew it we were in the car, tires moving smooth and fast over the drive.

I didn't speak the whole way to their place, which did indeed turn out to be as big as a middle class house, and they didn't ask me much either. I couldn't take any more, and it was as if they could sense that too, Logan sat in the back of the car with me. My head was in his lap, and he was threading his fingers through my hair and exchanging nervous glances to Mave through the rear view mirror.

I stumbled with my bags into the entry way, the dried tears seemed to tighten my skin and it almost hurt to blink against the shining light of the chandelier above me. It would have looked right at home in any lavish mansion, except for the underwear that hung from it's branches, making it seem like some bizarre slutty christmas wreath.

"Classy," I said jokingly, but it would have been funnier if I could muster a smile. As of now all I could do was stare blankly around as my scrambled brain tried to formulate some kind of plan. I heard a distant ringing, a popular song translated into short techno beats, and the guys exchanged another knowing glance. When it went silent, another phone rang on it's heels and it left little doubt who it was now.

"Go ahead, I'm going to take a nap," I said knowing the exhaustion seeping into my bones wouldn't leave me standing for long. "You can tell him where I am, if he cares." I sounded dramatic and very girlish at the moment, something quite unlike my normal personality. Is this was love did to you? Turned the rational suddenly irrational? No wonder poets and artists have focused on love, it was dangerous, consuming, and had the ability to obliterate who you once were. I threw my bag down on the floor and slid into the lush sectional that lined the wall of the living room. I was staring at the elaborate ceiling which had modern looking crown molding that made intricate square designs that spanned the room.

"Brienne," I heard Mave say as he took up a place on the couch near my hip. I heard Logan talking from the kitchen area, muffled voices that I couldn't and didn't want to distinguish. "What happened?" He asked it with a kind voice and matching eyes.

"I need something to drink." I scanned the room, not finding the bar easily like I wanted. Mave grinned, something secret working behind his eyes. I saw him close his eyes, and second later a shot appeared in front of all of us.

"Oh Mave, I'm so proud," I said through tears that were still lingering in my eyes. If only I was being selfishly sad at the moment and I could praise him like he deserved.

"I knew you would be, now tell me what has you so upset. What did West do now?" He asked it with a light tone, but the way he was being careful with me indicated he knew just how wrong things had gone.

"Long story or short?"

"Um, short?" he half asked, looking over his shoulder to where Logan was now standing and shaking his head. I'm guessing that call went well then.

"West is my mate, my fated pair, my other half, whatever you feel comfortable calling him. That means Rocky was never pregnant, or she was cheating on him, both option West does not believe. Her father wants to bring me and 'question' me, which really means he wants to lock me up because they are scared of me, and what Remy would do if he came looking for me. All three of those things I just explained to his family. Now I have a week to decide what to do, which will most likely lead to my death either way." At this the two guys ran through a list of curses that would have made anyone cringe back.

"I knew she way lying," Mave said. "I just knew the whole thing didn't feel right from the start."

"We tried to warn him, but he was too upset. Then he went and proposed to her and it was pointless to try and get him to talk to us about it. He's about as headstrong as anyone I know, especially when he thinks he's doing the right thing." Logan said and it was the first time I saw the coiled agression under the surface of his normally kind personality. He looked about ready to rip someone apart.

Neither of them spoke after that, or offered me empty promises, they just took a spot on the couch, one at my head and one at my feet. They melted much like I did into the couch cushions and all three of us took a deep breath in and out.

"How long have you known about what happened over the summer?" Mave asked, breaking us from the silence that I was enjoying.

"Dante told me after I fought with my father on the island."

"Wow." Logan sounded like it surprised him. "And you never said anything? Why not call her out on it?" It was a good question, one that had run through my head a million times since I talked with Dante about it.

"Dante didn't react too well when I told him, it made me think about what they all must have gone through, and it was clear everyone was still raw about it. I was trying to get to know West, nothing kills a potential relationship like me bringing that kind of news down on him. He would have resented me until the end of his life, even if he didn't mean to, it would have happened. That kind of truth is as chaining as it can be freeing. I kept holding out for Dante to say it, come around to what I was saying but nothing happened. Then I had to say it today. My time is running out, and somehow I know this situation isn't going to end well for me. I'm looking at threats coming at me from every direction."

"What did West say?" Mave asked, jaw clenched as he spoke the words out.

"It wasn't pretty. He needs time, it's not something he said, but I can tell. Unfortuntaly for everyone involved, time is something I don't have, and even if I did have it, he might decide something else for himself."

"I know he cares about you, I think he's in love with you actually. That week you were gone he was like a different person, like he wasn't as full of life, it was as if a piece of him was missing and he couldn't find it." It was almost too hard to hear, I had to bring myself back to reality, if I had any chance of surviving this week.

"He had sex with her, in the room right next to me last night. He let me walk out of his house today, after telling me I so much like my father he had a hard time listening to me, and not hearing Remy. I can wait, I can give him time, but I don't have the time to give him. So that leaves me little choices, except to concentrate on figuring out how not to get killed by weeks end." I let that hang in the air, tasting how the truth felt as it left my mouth. It wasn't dramatic, it wasn't an overstatement, it was just what I was facing. And as if I didn't know already, my father's voice popped into my ear. _'Face the enemy in front of you Bijou, and make it wish it chose easier prey.'_

**Treaty**

"Get the door," Logan said to Mave when the doorbell rung, interrupting my thoughts and jumping up from the couch. I was startled, it was such a change from our lazy bodies that had been sprawled on the couch for the last few hours.

After our discussion, a short nap was required after I drank myself stupid from all the shots that Mave was flaunting in my face. I didn't mind, it served two purposes and I couldn't help but laugh at his excitement. When I awoke on the couch later on I was shocked to find they hadn't left me, and I felt a familiar stab of almost pain at the thought. Logan and Mave had picked up some controllers to play video games, and I proceeded to sit watch in between, lecturing them on their lack of strategy. I knew more tactical maneuvers than they did, and it was really entertaining to lead their missions.

I knew it wasn't West at the door, I could feel it from here, and it was the only reason my heart was managing to stay steady. I wasn't sure what kind of company these two would have, but I felt oddly secure knowing they were here with me. Mave came in with four boxes, and the salty aroma of pizza left me salivating with hunger.

"You need to run flank around that building, there is sure to be a sniper on the roof or in one of the windows. Take him out and then you can run through that small passageway towards the bridge," I told Logan, who had been arguing with me the past ten minutes about the best way to infiltrate the bridge behind the enemy lines.

"It's too risky, there could be more than one sniper."

"They are called snipers for a reason you idiot, there isn't going to be a whole platoon of them up there waiting to take you all out. Plus we are way far into the battle, we need to wrap it up before they figure us out, or send for backup."

"She's like a little Patton out here," Logan grumbled even though he was smiling.

"More like Stalin." Mave said it with a wink as he placed the paper plates and food on the large table in front of us.

"I was running training missions before I could wear a bra gentleman, our version of capture the flag involved knives. I know what I'm talking about." I took a bite out of my pizza, scanning the screen for movement.

"It's too bad the governance isn't more sympathetic to you nacho, I wouldn't want to be on the other side of you in battle. I'm afraid you're going to ask for a controller soon and then Logan and I will be regulated to cheerleaders." I laughed, the image of them dressed as such sent me almost hysterical.

"But how you grew up is more than that. I couldn't imagine surviving what you did." Logan said, with sincerity etched on every line of his face.

"Did I ever tell you who stayed with us when I was little? We saw her briefly the other night, she's Candace's sister," I asked, wondering in the back of my brain why I was so willing to share things with them. It went against everything my father had taught me.

"Sarim? Wait, you don't mean that was the Sarim, the one with the cloak?" I rolled my eyes at Logan, at this point they shouldn't be surprised when it came to me.

"They are two of the most fierce demonesses on the planet. Sarim is different though, as if she got more of her mother in her than her father. Needless to say Remy took to her like she was going to be his next queen. She was the first one to outright dump him, and sometimes I think she and Candace did something to him, altered him in some way. It could have been what they liked to do to each other that really did a number on him."

"Like bondage stuff?" Mave asked, far too interested to still be considered normal or polite, but I found myself smiling at him regardless. They were boys after all.

"They are pain demons, like the reverse of succubi who feed on pleasure. It makes them perfectly suiting to being a dominatrix."

"Yeah but why not just be an assasin then?" Logan asked.

"It has to be desired from the person for them to get stronger. They can't just go around plucking limbs off people, the more their victim desires it the more energy and power they can extract." They boys were staring at me in wonderment, and it reminded me of their ages for a moment. Mave was barely holding back a smirk, and Logan was about as red as a summer tomato but fighting the same grin.

"That sounds like quite a house guest," Logan said, clearing his throat when the words came out chopped.

"Well when I was eleven, maybe twelve I can't remember, she taught me how to interrogate someone. How to draw out the pain to the point where the pleasure gets so intertwined that the person is willing to take everything you give them and leave them wanting more. Then they'll tell you anything you want, and their brain is too fried to differentiate if it's trying to please you, or get you to stop."

"Gods," Mave said, sitting back with the earlier smile wiped from his face.

"I used it on the first boy to break my heart, poor Jason," I said, smiling fondly when I remembered his face as he spilled that he was seeing Francine and I at the same time.

"He didn't stop peeing his pants for almost a year Brie, that's not something a good girl would be proud of." I heard Remy say in my head. When the guys heads snapped around towards the door, the hairs on the back of my neck stood on end. I slowly turned, knowing with every bit of magic in my body what I would find, hoping anyway.

I slowly stood, the events of the last few weeks had left me at the end of my rope. "You have got to be kidding me!" I yelled at him, the feeling of him tainting these good men behind me had my mind shattered. They were too right, too good to get in the middle of this sick game he was playing.

"Now Brie, is that any way to treat me? Not when I have someone here who wants to speak with you." I froze immeditaly at his words, the curse I was preparing fading in my fingertips. It had to be West, or maybe his parents. They had to be the only ones that he could use as leverage against me. The front door opened, and I saw Nikolai enter, looking as grand and haughty as I remembered, and it made the bile rise in my throat once again.

"What the hell is going on?" I head Mave say, he and Logan taking a place on either side of me. I took every bit of strength from them I could, strangely wanting to pull them so close to me that we melded into one being. In the next instant, my father froze both of them in their places and threw them back into sitting position on the sofa, and I was left with the feeling of being cold once again. Then the anger hit, and I could hear the blood whooshing around my ears sounding like a freight train.

"I will fight you until the ends of the earth if you harm one hair on thier heads. I won't even discuss things until I get each of your promises that they will not be hurt. I am not fucking around." My eye was flaring, I could feel the power urging it's way towards the surface. My father caught it, and his own eyes widened a fraction before he reeled it in.

"I will agree to your terms, shall we commence this talk on the lawn? I can leave them here, safe, if you wish."

"Leave them with what memory?" I asked him back, and his answering smile made me feel worse.

"They will have no memory of you leaving."

"Or the reason I left, how convienent of you father," I scoffed, knowing how truly screwed I was now.

"Well take it or leave it my darling, but their safety is worth it no?" I nodded, looking back to them and hoping the spell I put on them would help them remember enough to warn West. If it was one thing my father underestimated, it was the love of others. He just never understood enough to see it as a real threat to him.

"Let's go then," Remy said, holding his arm out like a showgirl as I, and an equally upset Chairman, exited the house to stand on the lawn. I looked to Nikolai, and it became clear he was almost as much a pawn as I was. His nose was turned up, and the look he sent me indicated he didn't like breathing the same air as me. We settled into positions on the front driveway, each of us in equal distance from one another.

"Just get on with it father," I said, breaking the silence that descended after we stood for a while. Remy was a sucker for dramatics.

"The Chairman and I have come to an agreement," he said, sending my stomach to my toes. No, it couldn't be happening like this. Why was I always the one to suffer? Why was it always me.

"No," I said, looking and pleading at Nikolai, as I faced Chairman as I covered my mouth with my hand.

"Nikolai has agreed to turn you over to me, and in return I will agree to stick to my own territory and my own people."

"You forget that I make my own decisions," I said, gritting my teeth to the point I feared I might break one.

"Yes, but you would make the right choice right love, considering the positions of those you care about? Besides you belong with me, not with them." Remy said it with the conviction that only the insane held.

"I belong with West, and that's the only reason he's here," I said, poining to Nikolai with a sneer, feeling something gratifiying in saying it outloud.

"West is going to by my son in law, this spring. They are set to be married right after graduation, they agreed this while you and your friends were here, playing games and ordering pizza. He cannot be distracted, they must marry now, and since your father offers peace along with this, I have to agree with his requests." I could feel my head lighten, and I tried to rally against it.

"I am not a request you arrogant son of a bitch." I could feel my magic gathering, and I hoped I was cloaking enough that they didn't think I was doing anything.

"I regret it has to be this way, but this is better for everyone Brienne, you were never meant for this world. You belong with your own kind, just look at everything you brought to these people since. West's mind is in shambles, his family is barely holding it together, and his brother is about to be fired from his position because he's chasing some proof for his brother. That's on you, and it's not even counting what you have done to the school." I swallowed, fighting the tide of reality he sending my way. _Fight it Brienne._

"Bullshit." I called him out, knowing it wasn't so cut and dry. I just had to hold on.

"West was in my house, with his entire family as they made this decision to set a date for the wedding." Nikolai said without emotion, like he wasn't just crushing me from the inside out. I closed my eyes, as if it could block out what they were saying. I shook my head.

"He's m...my mate. I know it," I said, pounding my chest as I said it.

"He isn't what you think love, there is not such thing," Remy told me in a soft and fatherly voice.

"Don't go there Rem, don't fucking go there." I had used more curse words in these last few weeks than ever before, and it made me feel less than I was.

"It's a fairy tale Brie, something I told you when you were younger, just as parents in the past have done with their own children. You missed your mother so much, and I felt like it would put a stop to some of your pain, if you knew that she had something special with me."

"No," I said again, feeling like my life was rolling up under me, about to trip me into hell itself.

"It's not real Brie baby, and West has made his choice, just as you must. You can either go with me now, or I can make you come, and you remember what happens when I have to decide something for you." I closed my eyes, wondering how strong I was to endure what he could bring down on me. Even if I was able to, I couldn't protect everyone and me at the same time.

"If you ever felt even a shred of love for me, just leave me be."

"I cannot do that because of my love, you belong with me, you look too much like Claire, with too many of her weaknesses to let you alone. Just as Nikolai cannot let you stay here, because his whole world will come down if you follow up with your accsations." Remy said it with his ususal contempt of those that lie, and he knew like I did that Raquel was never pregnant. I saw the Chairman blanche his own a bit, but he covered it up quickly.

"I need peace for us, and it so happens that my family needs you to go too." His jaw ticked out so far it looked like it might burst. Interesting.

"And what I want means nothing then. You are going to hold them all over me so that I will go with my father, who watched someone rape his own daughter?"

"I am not appeased at how it is happeneing, but the end game is the same," Nikolai told me.

"You know the humans don't negotiate with terrorists, because they won't ever hold up their end of the deal."

"It will open season on him if he doesn't." Nikolai said it with a fierceness that let me know he meant it too.

"And what are you going to tell everyone? No one is going to buy that I just left with my father, after all that," I told them, convinced that if I could believe it myself then it would become true.

"That's laughable, you've been a problem since the beginning even Marion was getting concerned about you. If someone raises too much of a fuss, I have the footage from Elsa's I can use. Manipulating someone's source magic is punishable by death." I had to fight a wave of nausea as he spoke to me. I couldn't believe Remy would do this to me, he must have given them the information for the bar.

"I was attacked, but I'm sure there wasn't any tape of that huh?" I was met with silence, confirming that I was good and truely screwed. "Just as I'm sure no one knows of this arrangement. I doubt the governance would allow a person to be traded like property in a treaty exchange." The two men were staring at me, mild indifference on each of their faces. My father made a move to clasp my arm, and I turned to growl at him.

"Touch me, and you will die." Remy held his hands up, a feral smile on his face.

"Attack me if you want, but we both know I would win. That and I doubt Nikki here would help you any, it's better for him if you're dead," he said with a laugh. Gods, this couldn't be happening.

"Come on Bijou, it's better if you just come with me. I have the trailer all set up for you, your own trailer this time." I refused to look at him, concentrating on holding back the tears. I shook my head, feeling my sanity unravel with each passing second. I wasn't going to make it out of this the same, I could feel it. "You can't stay here, what is left for you? West is marrying someone else, and the rest of the people that you have made some connection to would be safer without you around. You are safer with me, think of what Nikolai was going to do with you. You'd be in prison right now, and if you run I'll have to let him turn the tapes over to the governance. Just come with me and you can live free, with me, and your people as it should have been all along." He was speaking to me, running his arm over my shoulders like any father would. I felt myself nodding, unsure why I was agreeing with him. It all made sense, but I kept going back to West's face, a last ditch effort of my magic to bring me back.

"Come Bijou," he said, offering me soothing words in french as he led my dazed body away. I turned to look once more at Nikolai, but he was already walking the other direction, never once looking back.

"My bike," I rasped out, wanting it with me, wanting something with me to remember the lesson here. Remy looked at me with specualtion, but nodded his head at me in concession to my request.

"I'll have it sent to us Bijou, I promise," he said in a soothing voice. I heard odd noises, and felt his hand on my head, stroking my hair. "Hush child, I know you are sad, but it will pass." Those sounds must be coming from me, I thought, as I felt the splashes of tears on my shirt and feet.

"When it passes, what will I be then?" It wasn't an answer I wanted to hear, but my father obliged anyways.

"You will be stronger." I laughed all the way to his car.


End file.
